I found a raccoon, can i keep him?
by Liana Luna
Summary: Naruto is training when a fleeing red head suddenly crashes into him and knocked him over. He's not sure why he saved the little raccoon but now he had to take care of him. Time will pass, trouble will come, but Naruto made up his mind: He want's to keep the raccoon.
1. I found a raccoon

The Blond was panting, when he finally stumbled into his apartment.  
He didn't know what he should do with his load, so he just laid the creature he was carrying through town on the floor. In an instant he was rushing to the windows and closing the curtains to block the guy on his carpet from the outside view.

It wasn't until then, that he took the time to take the unconscious form of his load in, that he let inside his house.

It... He seemed to be human... at least_ half_ of him.  
The right side of his face and upper torso were enveloped by... _something_ which formed massive fangs and cat-like ears. The sand-coloured mass was furthermore clinging the hip of the otherwise naked boy and his left leg to form a talon on his feet and a bushy-appearing tail on the end of his spine.  
The blue patterns on the sandy ground resembled slightly of a raccoon... so did the blue around the eye of the animal side of the boy.

The young blond slowly leaned forward to softly stroke the raccoon tail to find it hard and rough, like abrasive paper.

_Could it really be sand?_  
Well... it would definitely explain why this little guy weighs a ton! Well... he wasn't exactly small... In fact, he was just a little bit smaller than the blond himself...  
But Naruto didn't weight a ton!

He slightly shook his head, to clear it and turned his attention towards the human-side of the little raccoon-boy.  
It was his humanly side, which was covered in wounds.

The unnaturally pale skin felt so soft under Naruto's touch…  
As soft as a girls ones and just as fragile. He had a round face framed by blood red hair and his shut eye was framed in black - just another similarity with a raccoon.  
He brushed some of the red strands out of the raccoon's face and found it not only browless, but scarred too.  
There, on the left side of his forehead, emblazoned the Japanese Kanji "Ai". Love. Just as curious as carefully, he outlined the scar with his finger, that stood just a red from the pale skin as his hair.  
Naruto laid his head to the side, thinking.  
How did this get there?

He pondered about it a little, until he shook his head again and got to his feet. He could think about it all he wanted, he had to ask later to find out. First he had to tend the redhead's wounds, and then he could ponder about it all he liked.  
He got to the kitchen, to retrieve bandages, a bowl full of warm water and a soft towel.

While he was tending the raccoons wounds, his mind slowly drifted to his encounter with the raccoon-boy.  
Or should he say crash? It _did_ have more of a crash than a simple encounter...

Naruto had been outside his village, training by a waterfall, until he took notice to some noise.  
He heard footsteps - many, rushing footsteps - and didn't had the time to think more about it, as he was knocked down by this creature.  
It crashed right against Naruto, got to his feet and hissed at the blond before collapsing and lying motionless in front of Naruto. The blond had heard more footsteps and hauled the raccoon-boy up on his shoulder, to hide him inside the cave behind the waterfall.  
As soon as night had fallen, he fled with the redhead into his home.  
He didn't really know why he had saved the boy - he acted completely on instinct. But he was here now, so he had to take care of him.

After tending all the other wounds he turned to the light scratches on the face of the redhead.  
The wet towel wasn't even touching his cheek, when the eyes of the raccoon-boy suddenly shot open.

The one on the animalistic side of him was golden on black ground and a black four armed star as pupil. The other one was a pale turquoise.  
A dark growl rang from the red-heads chest, but he seemed to be still too weak to move. Naruto didn't even hesitate to wipe the dirt and blood from the smaller ones face.

"We could shrug them off, but _KAMI_ you're heavy! The next time we have to run from some weirdo's _YOU_ have to carry _ME_, believe it!"  
He just laughed and the growl died in the red-ones throat.

Instead the raccoon boy looked at him blankly. His gaze went Naruto's form up and down with measuring eyes.

"Do you think you could stand up?" Naruto asked gently, but the boy only looked straight into his eyes, face unmoving.  
Doesn't seems like it.  
Naruto gave a slight sigh. "I'll take this as a no. Well, I'll be back in a sec. I'm just going to put the water away and get you a blanked."  
The boy followed him with his eyes until he was out of sight. Naruto began to wonder if the boy was mute or something like that, while he poured the lightly bloody water away, washed his hands and searched for a warm blanket.  
He could be sick, his throat could hurt. Or was he just scared? ... Or he was just silent. Maybe he just didn't want to talk? It could be the lacking trust towards the blonde, but who could blame him?  
The last thing he remembered was surely to get chased through the forest before waking up in a stranger's home...

His thoughts stopped in track, when he entered his living room.

The red-one was now in a sitting position; the raccoon tail curled around his body, and stared at his right sand-claw.  
He opened and closed it slowly once, twice, until it began to crumble. The sand-creature began to melt away and poured as a lake of sand onto Naruto's carpet.  
The blond blushed, when the sand exposed the pale neck, it had been hiding all the time and threw the blanket hastily over the redhead.  
The sand had revealed a thin and unbelievable pale boy, the red hair reached barely his shoulders, and the skin underneath the sand seemed to be unscathed.

The boy pulled the blanked absently closer around himself, while the blond looked skeptical at the sandy mess the redhead had made.  
"You made a sandpit out of my home believe it!" laughs the bubbly blond, but the raccoon-boy only looked at his sand and stunned his host.  
The sand was _moving_!  
It formed some kind of gourd and settled itself in a corner of his room. Naruto just gave an approving whistle. "Wow... I wish I could clean the rest of my house that easily, believe it..."  
After another moment of his amazement, the blond smiled again at the raccoon-boy.  
"By the way, I'm Naruto! What's your name?"  
The red-one was again eyeing him out of pale eyes, until answering very quietly: "...Gaara."  
"Great, Gaara!" Naruto laughs again, "Are ya hungry? I'm starving! I'm gonna make us some instant ramen, just wait a sec, will ya?"

He dashed into the kitchen and began to boil some water. It didn't take a genius to tell that he was exited.

The raccoon-boy had spoken with him!  
He DID trust him! Even if it was just a little... but it was a start!  
With a little time he would surely warm up! Right! And then they could talk and surely get friends! YESH! What an awesome start into the week!


	2. Team 7

When Naruto woke up from his slumber, he needed a moment to realize that he slept on the couch - in a sitting position. It took him another moment to remember why he hadn't gone to bed and was still wearing his clothes and such.  
A side glance over the couch got the gears in his head working. The raccoon-boy lay curled up under the blanket and seemed to sleep. The blond began to dumbly grin. He had hoped that the redhead wouldn't leave while he slept. It was a good sign!  
He remembered that the red-head hadn't spoken another word after saying his name, so Naruto was left to do the whole talking job. So it was just predictable, that he had been talking half night through. Gaara would sometimes nod or shake his head, but never speak. His silence seemed to be infectious. And slowly but surely a comfortable silence had spread between them throughout the night.  
From that point on it was just a matter of time, until Naruto fell asleep on the couch; exhausted from training and the effort of carrying Gaara and his Sand trough the town.

Naruto grinned again. He hadn't left through the night, so he would surely stay a while.  
The thought of having company made his grin just grow wider. He hated being alone. It remembered him of his youth, of the time when everyone would be mad at him for no reason and leave him alone in his misery...  
Iruka had made everything better, but he still hated being alone.  
Another glance at his little fellow made it clear, that the redhead couldn't walk around with a blanket forever.  
Well... he could try but that would be a little awkward, wouldn't it?  
Naruto stood as quietly as possible and got to his bedroom. The redhead needed something to wear. He wasn't that much smaller than Naruto himself, so his clothes should fit him just fine. The only problem was: did he even have something that wasn't orange? The blond assumed, that the raccoon wasn't the type of guy who liked to wear bright colours other than a deep red... After rummaging in his closet for a good half hour, he really found something that the raccoon could wear until he got him something new. Just some black pants and a black net-shirt.  
That should do the trick for now.

Gaara was wide awake when Naruto entered the living room again. He didn't say a word, but stared at him with his intense stare.  
The blond just grinned. _"He's going to warm up sooner or later."_ He thought.  
"Good morning, Gaara! I brought you clothes, so you don't have to run around wrapped in a blanket forever."  
He held the clothes out for the raccoon, who just stared at them a moment before taking them.  
Naruto grinned happily and got out to give the raccoon some privacy and to make breakfast.  
He was thinking feverishly what to do with the red-head, when said boy walked into the kitchen.  
Shirt and Pants where fitting just perfect. Now, with clothes on and all that sand away, he looked just like a ordinary guy - well apart from the tattoo on his forehead and the blank stare. Naruto just nodded approvingly.  
"Suits you. Well... ehrm...", he scratched his head sheepishly and looked to the side.  
"I eh... have to go to meet my team today. I may be away a little when we're getting a mission... ya think ya will be ok on your own for the time being? I mean... ya can go whenever you want..." The raccoon was suddenly shaking his head rather violently and Naruto thought he may have caught a glimpse of golden flash over the turquoise of the red-heads eyes.  
The blond just grinned happily.  
"OK! Then lets eat!"

*TIME SKIP*

Gaara hadn't said anything when Naruto left his apartment with an enthusiastic "I'm off!", but the blond felt his stare bore into his back until the door was closed.  
He strolled cheerfully to their meeting point and wasn't surprised to only find Sakura waiting there.  
She was quick-tempered girl with big green eyes and shoulder length pink hair. Naruto used to have a crush on her back in ninja school, but grew out of it soon after he got to team up with her. She was a good friend of course, but she just seemed to be too light-minded... and way to girly, when he was being honest with himself.  
Sometimes he was questioning himself for just growing out of liking her attitudes, but the thoughts did never last long.  
Who cared anyways?  
But since he'd grown out of his crush it just made a lot more fun to annoy the shit out of her.  
So he grinned toothy and waved at her with both arms, while calling out to her.  
"SARURAAAA-CHAAAAAAAN! GOOD MORNING!"  
"Quit that noise you dork."  
Sasuke's bored voice interrupted him. Slightly detuned the blond pouted, but the Ushiha just ignored him.  
_"arrogant prick..."_ He thought.  
To think that his ignorance was just one reason why ALL girls where swooning over him was just unbelievable.  
Well, that and his duck-butt-formed black hair.  
Sakura was drooling over him like every other girl from Konoha. Every one of them was just _melting away_ when Sasuke was just _looking_ at them - even through the looks, he was giving his fan-girls, seldom wore more than annoyance and disdain.  
_Girls._  
"Just talk... ", the blond began to mumble, when a mild pressure on his head turned his attention upwards.  
Their silver-haired Sensei was standing next to Naruto and used the blondes head as deposit area for his perverted book. His face was mostly covered under his mask and the low hanging headband, but his free right eye was curved and shoved his smirk anyways. "Good morning Team 7. Ready to set out?"  
He was met with Sakuras confusion.  
"Where to? We've got assigned to a mission?"  
Their Sensei nodded.  
"Yes. I explain everything once we get there."

Team 7 set off, as soon as this was said and the hyper blond was left to wonder what exiting mission they could have gotten assigned to. He was a little confused, to say the least, when they stopped at the waterfall, were he'd trained the evening before.  
"We're here." Kakashi announced.  
"Go spread out and report everything that seems unnatural."  
"Eeeeeh?! What good would that do? That's so boring, believe it!"  
Naruto began to whine, but Sakura ignored him.  
"What exactly are we looking for?"  
"A grown wild Jinchuuriki, a boy with red hair. The Anbu chased him up to this point but lost him here."  
"WHAT?!", she shrieked scared, "Why are the sending a Genin-Team to search for something like that?!"  
She didn't see how Narutos surprised face became dark, but Kakashi did.  
He cleared his throat unwillingly.  
"Well... the Sandaime seemed to think of it as a good idea... who could find a Jinchuuriki faster than another Jinchuuriki...?"  
That's when the pinkette fell silent and gave Naruto a concerned look, but Naruto just nodded and got on his way.

* * *

Whew... finally complete... took me _forever_, cause my damn work thought I wouldn't need a free day for 2 weeks... (¬､¬) *grumble*

But, well! Here it is! (⌒ω⌒)

I was SO happy to see the reviews! This were my very first reviews here EVER! I mean... it's just my 2. story and all...  
But I got all squealy and such and my best friend laughed at me because of that... XD  
SO, to thank my dear reviewer: I blow you a kiss! （*＾3＾）/～ Next time you'll get a cookie! ;D

Anyways, I tried to make it easier for you all to read. You were right, the fat block full of words is just screaming: GET LOST! I'M TO FAT ANYWAY! *insert evil laugh* XD  
I tried to put the breaks at the right time and hope I got it right.

But I think the chapters will soon become longer. I ended the 2. chap, because another chance to stop it would be too far away, I think.  
I really don't like to part things that should be together... But what am I saying? The story is a big fat block on my paper too, so practically_ everything_ there belongs together! XD

WHATEVER! I shouldn't talk your heads off. XD  
See ya when the next chap is ready. Toodles!


	3. Jinchuuriki

A Jinchuuriki.  
He should've got this sooner: Gaara was a Jinchuuriki.  
He was carrying a great burden with the demon inside his body.

Most People would hold a grudge against the red-head, fear him or get angry at him - not Naruto.  
He knew what it felt like to be a Jinchuuriki.  
He was a Jinchuuriki by himself and knew how cruel people could be.  
Even though Jinchuuriki were protecting their villages from the great demons and their destructive powers, people hated them like they were hating the demons inside them.  
The last Hokage had banned the ninetailed fox inside Naruto. He said, that everyone should be happy and grateful, that he was keeping such danger inside his body. They should be grateful for him to protect them at such a young age, but did they hear?  
No, they didn't. Instead of being thankful, they treated him with hatred and fear and made his childhood hell...  
Until Iruka had come and made everything better by treating him like a _human_.  
Who knows? Maybe he would've lost it too, if Iruka hadn't shown him that even Jinchuurikis were humans...

That's when Naruto decided two things:  
The 1. was to get back as fast as possible and protect the little raccoon from all the hatred and dread everyone was surely showing him.  
2. he wanted to prove him what Iruka had proven to him: That the little raccoon was human _too_; that he wasn't a monster and to be feared, but a kid and to be _cared_ for.

That's why he didn't say anything about the little redhead, who was waiting for him at home, and searched with them the whole night through. Well... he wasn't exactly searching for the red-head, but for any evidence that would lead to him and would need to be erased.

He hesitated, when he stood in front of his home.  
He'd asked Kakashi about the Jinchuuriki they were searching for and he had told him, in a low voice, that 10 Anbu had chased him down, because the Biju had taken control of him.  
He had killed Yo- and Chu-nin on his way out of the sandvillage and furthermore 3 Anbu.  
Naruto put his grin back on and entered his apartment nonetheless.  
Gaara wasn't at fault. It was his Biju, not himself.

Gaara was sleeping on his couch, when Naruto entered the livingroom.  
Naruto couldn't help but smile at him.  
The raccoon didn't look like one, who would just kill people without a reason.  
Just because he was a Jinchuuriki...  
The red-head surprised him by suddenly opening his eyes and staring blankly at the blond.  
He blinked once and then shifted on the couch, to sit um straight and make some space for Naruto.  
Naruto followed the silent invitation just as silent and sat down next to Gaara.  
They were silent for a moment, until Naruto let out a sigh.  
"Ehrm... can I ask you something, Gaara?"  
The red-head nodded.  
"Which one... which one are you bearing?"  
The raccoon turned his piercing stare from the blond towards the ceiling.  
He was silent for such a long time, that Naruto almost thought he wouldn't answer him; but when he did, his voice was very quiet.  
"When you're telling me which one you're bearing, i might say which one's sealed inside me."  
This one took Naruto by surprise, but he recovered from it just as fast.  
Of course... Kurama wasn't one to conceal.  
He hadn't even thought about it, when the fox had started to hiss again. But now, it made perfectly sense.  
Kyubi wanted to raise up, roar and fight with the other biju, until it would see _who_ one was stronger.  
And Kurama was convinced, that he would win.  
But Naruto was pressing the will of the Demon aside and inside a cage.  
"Kyubi... Kyubi no Yoko...", he whispered unsure, but Gaara nodded.  
"Kyubi is powerful... and way stronger than Shukaku. Ichibi Shukaku."  
_"Right! Ichibi Shukaku, the sand demon!", _the blond thought.  
Naruto could slap himself for his unawareness, but Kurama was purring by the red-heads words; pleased to hear that he was the stronger one.  
Gaara stood, walked to his gourd and shoulders it. Naruto hurried up and stood in his way, when the red turned to leave.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm leaving."  
Naruto frowned.  
"You can't! They're searching for you, believe it! What do you think would happen once they find you?!"  
Gaara stared into crystal blue eyes with his own piercing eyes, but the blond didn't look away.  
"What do you think will they do with a traitor, who hid a monster in their midst?"  
There was a short silent moment, but Naruto still wouldn't let him go.  
He stared at the red-head and said determined:  
"I can't see a monster." Turquoise eyes widen.  
"I see a Jinchuuriki, who protected his town from a great danger and was rewarded - like probably any other Jinchuuriki - with hatred and fear. Who was treated like a monster, but never has been one. You don't want to go out there, don't you?"  
The last sentence was added in a soft and understanding voice, but the raccoon was still silent.  
But his silence was saying more than enough.  
He really didn't want to go.  
Who would want to go back there, were he was treated like a monster?  
Gaara didn't fight the blond, when he was led back to the couch and sat down next to Naruto.  
Naruto would smile reassuringly before announcing to be starving and make them something to eat.  
He knew, that the red wouldn't go for now and when the raccoon even followed him into the kitchen, he couldn't help but grin widely.  
He had to take care of Gaaras overly silent and closed attitude, then he could find a way to somehow integrate him into Konoha.  
Once he had talked the Sandaime into it, he could ask Iruka for help... and he could let him meet his friends!  
Oh, and he could show him around and go to Ichiraku's with him and they could train together!  
He restrained himself from squealing out of happiness - that would have been _so girly_!  
But who cares?!  
He was going to be a savior! Yeah! Or even better: a HERO!  
Hehe... he could even hear his music theme: dud dodoroTAHHH! BAM BAM BAM! DATARATAA!  
ON WITH THE TASK! A LITTLE RACCOON NEEDS HELP! ON MY WAY! *wush*  
Hehe... and how to do it better than to be the _bestestes _friend the red-head could dream of?  
This was going to be so awesome!

* * *

Surprise! Here I am again! \(⌒∇⌒)/

I had a little time this morning and this chapter came up just so smoothly, that it was complete before lunch. XD  
And because I don't know when I will be able to upload again, I'm doing it now.

Sorry for the last part - it wasn't planned, but it just... happened! XD  
I think it's funny and it shows, that Naruto doesn't want to imprison Gaara inside his home, but want's to help him.

And here are the cookies for my sweet little reviewer! *hands cookies* You were so fast! I already love you! (｡**'**▽**'**｡)

Like always: See ya, when the next chap is ready! ヾ(＾∇＾)


	4. Sleep

It was nearly 3 months now, since Naruto was first send to search for the red head with his team.  
He and his team were send there for two other times to search for the lost Jinchuuriki, but they _surprisingly_ never got a result.  
Naruto was relieved, to say the least, when the Hokage told them, that they wouldn't have to search anymore. The Jinchuuriki was provably on the other end of the ocean by now.

Gaara was still with him.  
He had been staying with the blond, even through he still wasn't talking much.  
Naruto learned quickly, that the raccoon would arrange everything silently with him.  
Like on the day, when Naruto told him not to leave: Gaara had agreed silently with him that it wouldn't do them any good, when he got out. When Naruto got out to meet up with team 7, he would wait more or less patiently and await the return of the blond.  
The first time he came home from a mission to an awaiting meal was something new to Naruto, but he was happy nonetheless.  
The raccoon would do what he could find in the household and then sit on the couch and watch TV or busy himself with his sand.  
That was the only thing the blond would be embarrassed about. Gaara was his guest and he was doing his housework! That was just... unacceptable! Naruto tried to talk the raccoon out of it, but he was just shaking his head and turned back to the TV. So he would make shure to make no mess and clean up after himself, because he knew that the raccoon would only clean up, when he's alone.  
But he _really_ shouldn't complain, because it seemed to be Gaaras way of saying 'thanks'.

Naruto learned furthermore, that the red head wouldn't sleep.  
He would sometimes close his eyes and meditate, but he would never sleep.  
He managed to fool the blond for about two weeks, by pretending to sleep, but was found out after.  
Since then he would toddle quietly through the apartment at night or sit on the window and look at the moon.

Nearly three months passed, until their first _real_ conversation.

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night, to find Gaara sitting in his window and staring at the moon.  
It wasn't uncommon for him to do something like that, but this time seemed to be different.  
Gaara looked kinda _sad_... but relieved at the same time.  
It was the first time, since the raccoon was staying with him, that Gaara had shown what lay under the blank mask he was always wearing.  
And Naruto was nearly shocked to hear him talk, even through it was in a very quiet voice.  
"Is Kyubi talking to you...?"  
Naruto shook his head slowly.  
"No... he hisses and roars... but he's only talking, when he feels the chance to break free... what's with Shukaku?"  
Naruto had never said anything about Kyubi to anyone... but it felt kinda good to be able to talk about the demon without being looked at strangely.  
Gaara was silent for a long time, but his voice was even quieter when he answered.  
"All the time... he's whispering to me all the time... promising me everything I could ever dream of or threatening me to finally let him out..."  
Narutos eyes grew wide.  
"All the time?"  
A nod.  
"It's worse, when I'm tired... he will try to lure me into sleep with reassuring words, sing lullabies or simply be silent until i feel safe enough to fall asleep... But he will break free once i give in to sleep..."  
The red head looked down to Naruto, the moonlight illuminating him let his skin seem to be even paler.  
"But... he's quiet since you've picked me up... he pulls the tail between his legs and tries to be as small as possible. He's scared of Kyubi."  
The blond sat up.  
"That's why you'll never sleep, isn't it?"  
Gaara just nodded again and after a long silent moment to think, the blond perked up.  
"When he's so afraid of Kyubi, wouldn't you be able to sleep when Kyuby is sitting wide awake next to you?"  
The eyes of the raccoon, wich seemed silver in the moonlight, grew a little wide hearing this, but Naruto was proud of his idea and grinned widely.  
"I could watch over ya! I'll be a good guard, believe it! And when something happens, I'll wake ya up, ok?"  
Gaara was just staring at him as if he'd just gotten mad, but Naruto just laughed about it, rolled another futon out and beckoned the raccoon down to it.

Gaara lay there, seemingly uncomfortable, and stared at the ceiling.  
Naruto laughed quietly.  
"You have to close your eyes, if you want to sleep."  
The red head looked at him questionably, but closed his eyes hesitantly.  
Naruto gave a slight sigh when the tension wouldn'd leave the raccoons shoulders and tried to remember what Iruka did, when he was sick once and his teacher tried to make him sleep.  
Without even thinking twice about it, he reached his hand out to stroke Gaaras red hair softly. Gaara looked at him surprised, but Naruto just patted his head and began to softly hum a lullaby.  
He knew he wasn't the best singer, but he wasn't bad. He... just wasn't the best.  
Once Gaara got over his shock, he closed his eyes again.  
It took him more than one hour, but Narutos efforts began to have an effect and took the red-head slowly into the land of dreams...

The next morning came and Gaara jolted from his sleep.  
His head whipped from side to side in shock, but he was still laying in Narutos apartment, on his futon.  
No destruction, bloody sand or any other sign of a raging Shukaku...  
Naruto sat next to him on the futon and grinned happily at him.  
"See? Told ya it would be ok!"  
While he was grinning like a fool, Gaara looked at him with his blank stare for a moment.  
Then, to Narutos total bewilderment, the corners of the red ones mouth turned slowly up into a little but sweet smile.  
Naruto sat there a little stunned, until he grinned again; even wider than before.  
_"Gaaras smile is beautiful, he should smile more often!"  
_He thought before getting up and announcing it was breakfast time.

* * *

Good morning everyone! (。⌒∇⌒)。

I thought I could leave you a little something before I got to work. （＾v＾）

So, here it is: The next chapter! (◠‿◠)

I'm so happy to see, that you like my story like that. (T个T) It's really encouraging to write more and I'll try my best to upload at least one chapter per week! (≧ω≦)

Ok, I should go to work now. XD  
Have fun and see ya when the next chap is ready! (＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ


	5. Siblings

Since Naruto first convinced Gaara to sleep, he made sure that the red-head would sleep at least a few hours every day.  
He would let him lay down and watch over him while he slept.  
At first it were really just two or three hours a day, but as time passed by, he was sometimes able to sleep up to 4 hours. He was a light sleeper - of course! - and every sound that didn't belong to everything that belonged into Naruto's apartment would wake him up in a flash. But it got better.  
Naruto also found out, that the raccoon was kinda... _cuddly_ when he slept.  
At first he was just snuggling into the Hand that was petting his hair, but he soon began to curl and cuddle to Naruto. The first few times he woke with his head on Naruto's lap, he would look a little confused, but it soon got normalcy. Soon, he would just lay his head onto Narutos lap to sleep, because he knew he would wake up there anyway.

The blond even tried to make the raccoon smile more often, but that was a much more difficult task to complete.  
He would sneak up to him and then pounce, to crush him in a hug; he would draw smileys with ketchup on his omelette and made an even greater fool out of himself than usual.  
It was rare, that the corners of Gaara's mouth would even _twitch_, but the blond _knew_ anyway that Gaara appreciated his efforts.  
Gaara wouldn't say it, but he would _show_ it.  
His face wasn't completely blank all the time and he actually _smiled_ once!

Naruto was pleased with himself and the world, to see the raccoon show him such trust.  
He was sure that he could soon begin to search for help, to somehow integrate his little raccoon into Konoha, once he was showing signs of being completely comfortable around the blond.

But someone else seemed to have other plans.

Gaara was sleeping when someone began to bang at Naruto's door.  
Naruto looked up, startled, and Gaara's eyes shot open in an instant. He sat up and looked at the door, then back to Naruto and nodded. Once he had left the room, to hide inside the bedroom, Naruto hurried to the door.  
He didn't even get the Chance to fully open the door, when a complete stranger shoved him to the side and got into his apartment.  
The guy was dressed in black, had violet markings on his face and brown hair peeking out of his hood.  
He was searching the room frantically, until turning to Naruto in rage.  
"Where is he?!"  
"Who?", the blond asked innocently, but the guy would just growl dangerously.  
"Don't play dump!"  
He took a step to Naruto, but the girl, that was now entering the room and closing the door behind her, stopped him.  
"Kankuro."  
The boy - Kankuro - growled again and glared at Naruto.  
"Where is Gaara?"  
The question was hissed out through his clenched teeth, but Naruto just stared blankly at him.  
"I don't know what you want from me."  
"He has to be here!"  
The raging boy was about to break something, but it was the girl who stopped him from doing so - _again_.  
"Kankuro, behave! Let us explain first."  
Naruto looked over to the girl, now that the other one didn't seem to be a danger anymore - for now.  
Her blond hair was bound to four ponytails on the back of her head and she too was dressed in black and her piercing green eyes fixated Naruto the second his gaze met hers.  
"I am Temari Sabakuno and this hot head is my little brother Kankuro.", she explained, "I know, that it was the mission of your team to search for the raging Jinchuuriki. We would like to know where he is."  
Naruto just shook his head.  
"I still don't know what you're talking about."  
"Look, I'm sorry, but we can't leave the Jinchuuriki here: We _will_ take him home!"  
It was more than obvious, that she by herself didn't have a very high temper and was beginning to loose her composure, but Naruto just glared at her.  
"Home? Where his own people are looking at him with hatred and fear although he's protecting them all from a great danger? I _am_ a Jinchuuriki by myself! I _know_ how everyone is looking at us!"  
"You know _nothing_!"  
Kankuro's shouting was interrupted by the opening of the bedroom door.

Naruto stood protectively between his little raccoon and the strangers before anyone could even react.  
He growled deep in his throat, but Gaara laid a hand on his shoulder, to tell him that he wasn't in danger.  
Temari sighed relieved.  
"You're all right! Thankfully! We've spoken with the Kazekage. As long as you're coming with us, everything will be fine! No Anbu, no other nins!"  
Gaara shook his head, to the girls astonishment.  
This was when the brown haired guy interfered again.  
"Gaara, you can't stay here, you know that. Who knows when's the next time Shukaku is going to break free? This village will be completely unprepared. They won't be able to defend themselves."  
Naruto was growling again.  
How could they speak this familiar with _his_ little raccoon when they weren't even _listening_?  
"Shukaku won't get out!"  
He said loud and clear, to have the attention of the strangers back.  
"He's way to afraid of Kyubi! And when he's able to break free, we're going to strike him back, believe it!"  
The blond girl began to snarl.  
"Big words fox-boy! But you can't say that, until you stood up against Shukaku. I don't think that you're aware of the danger you're in."  
"Shukaku is silent."  
Three words.  
Gaaras voice was as quiet as ever, but Kankuro and Temari looked at then like he slapped them.  
"W... wait, what? How?"  
"Kyubi. He fears him."  
They all were silent for a moment, until the girl sighed tiredly.  
"And now? Now you want to stay here or what?"  
Gaara just nodded and made Kankuro groan in reply.  
"We can't possibly go and tell the Kazekage that! I won't go back empty handed, that's for sure!"  
Temari just nodded.  
"Me too. Well... seems like we have to stay here to watch over him, for now. But you should inform your Kage. Just in case."  
She gave Gaara a nod and then left with her brother.

Naruto looked at the door in bewilderment until he turned his gaze to the raccoon.  
"Who was _that_?!"  
Gaara sat back on the couch, but Naruto saw how tired he was.  
"My siblings."  
Siblings?!  
Naruto sat down next to him.  
"It's good to see that they care for you."  
"They're just scared of Shukaku..."  
Naruto heard, that it hurt the red-head to think about this things, even through he tried to hide it.  
So his little friend wasn't even able to trust on his siblings...  
How cruel...  
The blond smiled ant patted his knees invitingly.  
"They seemed more worried than scared to me, though."  
Gaara just shrugged and laid his head on Naruto's lap.  
They both were silent until the raccoon had drifted off to sleep again. His head on Naruto's legs and his hair being petted by the same blond.

* * *

Heyo!

So here's the next chapter! _*smiles*  
_

I don't think it needs further explanation, because I'm just too tired to explain anything anyway. ―(T_T)→

Do you know, that I really like the english word anyway?  
I think I'm overusing it or something, but I like it... XD

I hope to get the time to write, so I can update on sunday again.

ANYWAY, see ya later, ne?  
Toodles! (￣ω￣)

Oh! And before I forget it: I can't say enough how much I love my sweet reviewer! 3  
It's so encouraging to have so fast replies! It makes me want to update everyday, but I can't translate it fast enough... (._.)  
But I try my best and do it as fast as I can! _〆(・∀・＠)


	6. Be a Hero - first step

Naruto really intended to speak to the Hokage. But he was nervous.  
He would walk up and down the whole day, mumble to himself and every so often groan in annoyance.

Gaara sat on the couch and watched him silently.  
He didn't know what to do.  
Nobody ever bothered to teach him any interpersonal behaviors.

Everything had been so easy before.  
A warning look, a little gesture with the hand... killing was so simple. And needed little chakra nonetheless.  
Shukaku was always screaming for blood and would purr contently, when he tore his victims into pieces.  
So little effort to please such a great beast.  
But the Biju was now silent, intimidated by the nine-tailed-fox sealed inside the bubbly blond.  
Whenever the beast would move even a claw, the aura of Kyubi would rise and show the demon his place.

Gaara assumed, that the fox liked to persecute another demon out of his cage.  
It was neither to help Gaara nor his own Jinchuuriki. The demon-fox enjoyed the pure knowledge of being mightier than the other - even through his seals bounded him more than the one-tailed.

The thing that really..._ perplexed _the red-head, was himself.  
He had killed many people, even without Shukaku's contribution - and _relished_ it.  
But now... he didn't even have the desire to shred blood, not one single bit.  
He would rather lie his head in Naruto's lap and sleep, simply let him pet his red hair or sit with him in the open window to watch the moon and listen to the blonds babble.  
It was downright confusing _not_ to have the wish to shred blood and walk through it.

Naruto sat down beside him, just to jump up two seconds later, when Gaara chose to raise his voice.  
"Naruto"  
He just stared into Naruto's chrystal blue eyes with a raised invisible eyebrow.  
He knew that the blond would understand him, he always did. They didn't need much words to understand each other, because they were the same.  
Jinchuuriki.  
It would hunt them down until the day they died.  
Naruto sighed, sat down next to Gaara and pulled the raccoon - to the great astonishment of the latter - on his lap, to pat his head.  
"I... just don't know how to explain everything to the Third... Where should I begin? Where should I stop?"  
He sighed again.  
"But your sister is right: I not only have to inform the Hokage of your stay, but should take care, that you're not only known but also accepted! I can't imprison you here forever! And what, when I'm not careful enough and...!"  
"Naruto"  
It was always easy for Gaara to interrupt Naruto's babbling, even though he was getting carried away.  
The wielder of the fox-demon fell silent and looked down to the other Jinchuuriki with a little frown.  
"I should just go and tell him, or?"  
Gaara nodded and Naruto fell into a thoughtful silence.  
He felt like a cat, whose master could concentrate better when he was patting the fur of his little fellow.

But Gaara couldn't really say that it was displeasing him.  
Quite the contrary. He enjoyed the positive attention quite much.  
The blond began to smile after a while and said cheerful:  
"All right, let's do it!"

They left the house together shortly after this.  
Naruto skipped happily around while Gaara followed him quietly.  
Temari and Kankuro found them quickly and followed them trough town. Neither Naruto nor Gaara dared to ask why they were here, how they found them or how they knew when to search for the two Jinchuuriki.  
Well... in Gaara's case, he just didn't want to know. He wasn't interested in their stupid lives, as long as they didn't dare to interfere in his decisions.

It wasn't long after they left the house, that they were spotted and followed by 4 Anbu.  
They didn't even bother to hide themself and followed them through the whole town, until they stopped the little group right before the house where the office of the Hokage was found.  
They stood before them with unsheathed weapons: one with a bird, cat, frog and a blank mask.  
the bird-masked one stood up straight.  
"You know that we can't let you pass, Naruto. Not like this."  
Naruto nodded, unbuckled his weapons and threw them to the ground, to show his peaceful intentions.  
"We have to talk to the third Hokage."  
Temari and Kankuro followed suit and threw their weapons to the ground without a second thought. Gaara was the last one to part from his gourd and lay it hesitantly down to the other abandoned weapons.

The Anbu each took one of the little group and searched for more weapons, before they were led through the big house and many corridors. They stopped in front of one particular heavy-looking door and knocked softly.  
The one with the bird-mask entered first and led the others in.  
It was more than obvious, that they feared for their Hokage, since the old man was flanked by two more Anbus.

He sat behind his desk and looked solemnly at them.  
"Hokage-sama.", the blond said and bowed his head.  
The other bowed their heads two, but the old men only head eyes for Naruto.  
Gaara didn't feel the need to bow his head and just nodded a little. He watched the Hokage carefully.  
He didn't seem pleased, to say the least.

"How many times were you send to search for the lost Jinchuuriki?" Gaara noticed how he carefully avoided any other negative description of himself. "How long?"  
The old man sounded tired, but Naruto kept his posture.  
"I found him the day before the first mission."  
The Third sighed.  
"And you hid him despite better knowledge? _From the very beginning_?"  
Naruto nodded unwavering and that was the point, where the Hokage finally lost his composure. He stood and slammed a hand on the desk.  
"Do you have any idea what _danger_ you brought over your village?! What did you think?!"  
"What did you think?! It's no wonder when a Jinchuuriki loses to his Biju, when _everyone _is threatening him like a monster! _I_ should know! _I am _a damn Jinchuuriki! So why can't you just treat him like me?"

The Anbu took their fighting stances, as soon as they felt the aura of the nine-tailed fox rise. Gaara assumed that his Biju felt the chance to break free, when anger rose inside the blond.  
He lay one hand on the blonds shoulder to calm him down. It wouldn't do them any good, when Naruto lost his composure now. The blond turned fuming, but calmed as soon as he saw it was only Gaara, who stood beside him. He let out a quavering sigh, until he turned back to the Kage.  
"The difference between you two is the seal, that holds the demon inside you! His seal is incomplete and we don't know how to deal with Shukaku, if he breaks free!"  
Naruto wanted to say something, but Temari stepped forward and bowed politely.  
"Pleas, let me introduce myself. I am Sabaku no Temari. My brother Kankuro and I are here to search for our lost Jinchuuriki. The seal, wich holds Shukaku, is incomplete. So the demon is able to break free as soon as Gaara sleeps, _but_!"  
Temari rose one admonitory finger.  
"Your quick-tempered Jinchuuriki found a way to keep Shukaku inside his seal."  
The Hokage raised a questionably eyebrow.  
"Wich is?"  
"He himself.", the girl said with a satisfied smile.  
Gaara saw how the old man grew impatient and chose this moment to speak.

"Shukaku fears Kyubi."  
The old man took his time to muster the red-headed boy standing before him and pierce him with his stare.  
"Is that so?"  
_"He's trying to read me. I'm not lying."  
_He thought and stood up against the piercing stare, before answering firmly:  
"Yes. He knows, that he couldn't stand a chance against the nine-tailed fox. He won't dare to set a claw on this town, as long as it belongs to Kurama."  
"Furthermore", added Temari, "is it fact, that we're here to watch over the Jinchuuriki. And we won't allow him to break free."

The Third took a long time to look at them and sigh tired.  
"And now? What do you want from _me_?"  
Naruto spoke just as calmly, as if he would talk about a puppy, not a Jinchuuriki with a defect seal.  
"I want him to stay here."  
His stubbornness amazed the red-one and Gaara hoped that nobody saw the twitch of his lips, when he almost smiled about the blond.  
The Hokage although didn't seem too thrilled about the idea. He stood again, and slammed his hands on the desk.  
"Uzumaki! Did you even _think_ about what you just demanded?!"  
"Either he stays here, or I'm leaving with him!"  
"_What_?!"  
The blond began to grin, as the Hokage gasps for air.  
"Come on! I'll watch over our little guy, believe it!"  
The old man hit his desk again, it cracked dangerously by the force it was met with.  
"Uzumaki, you Idiot! How about you'll try to use your head for once?!"  
"You're just an old geezer, who's afraid of watching over two of my standards! C'mon! He's a quiet boy, he'll behave. You can do it, if you want to!"

Their argument proceeded further on like this.  
The Anbu just nodded at each other and disappeared in a swirl of leafs and dust.  
The red-head had to realize, that it wasn't seldom for them to argue like this. They were screaming, waving their hands trough the air wildly and slamming the desk or stomping their feet. But Naruto was also smiling - even through Gaara saw a vein pulsate on the temple of the Hokage.

Gaara had to suppress another smile - it was so easy for the fox to make him want to smile - when the Hokage suddenly sighed defeated and fell beck on his chair.  
"How did you imagine that, Naruto? The Kazekage won't be happy to hear this."  
"I'll take full responsibility of Gaara."  
Naruto sounded so mature, saying that, but the Third looked at him, like it were the wrong words.

Words.  
They could mean everything and nothing.  
Humans would lie to each other with it, but they couldn't life without them...  
Naruto understood him even without words...

"Naruto...", the elder sighed, "It doesn't matter how bad you want to take responsibility. _I _am the Hokage. An I am responsible for all of you. For everything that happens in Konoha."  
Naruto stood up to the intense stare of his Kage, until the old man sighed again.  
"I can't promise anything. I have to get in contact with the Kazekage first."  
Temari decently cleared her throat into the concerned silence.  
"If you allow... I would like to talk to you about the Kazekage... in private."  
She cast a quick glance at Naruto, before the Hokage groaned annoyed.  
"All right. Naruto, take the stray Jinchuuriki with you, but watch him closely! You may go."  
Gaara didn't like, how the man talked about him, like he wasn't there, but he left with Naruto, when the blond nodded and turned to go.

They picked up their weapons and looked at Kankuro, who stretched lazily.  
"Tse... this will take a while. I suppose, you two go and be sure not to make any trouble. I will take this as a little vacation. Temari will be ok on herself."  
He nodded to them and left.  
Naruto turned to Gaara and grinned his fox-like grin.  
"The old geezer will surly arrange everything. And I'm starving, believe it! C'mon! There's this place, where they serve this _awesome_ ramen!"

Gaara was happy about the fact, that the blond was back to his bubbly self and just followed him through town. Listening to his babbling and trying not to smile about this stubborn blond.

* * *

Few... This chapter took quite a time...

But here it is. (^_^)

I hope you don't mind the view change, 'cause it will last for a while. XD

Yeah... I'm tired, so I'll let you with go for now. (^_^)

See you, as soon as the next chap is complete! toodles!


	7. Home

Naruto tried his best to let the red-head know, that he was welcome.

They had gone to Ichiraku to eat ramen and then he gave him a little tour through town.  
He showed him the top of the place, where the heads of the Hokage from the now and the past were carved into stone, the training-grounds and their park.

That's where they were, when the sun began to set.  
Naruto plopped down on the grass and patted the place next to him invitingly.  
"Sit! The sunset is the most beautiful from here."  
Gaara sat down without any complaints so that they were simply sitting together and staring into the sky.

"I would always come here when I was small and the people would get too rough... It always kinda soothed me to see the beautiful sides of this life from time to time."  
It was quiet for short time, before the blond looked to Gaara.  
"Did you have such place? Somewhere you could go, to calm down."  
_"Did I?"_  
The raccoon took his time to think about it, but he couldn't remember such a place.  
"I... would sometimes sit on a swing...", he finally said quietly, "but there was nothing reassuring about it..."  
They went back to being silent.  
Gaara could almost see, how the gears in Naruto's head were working and felt the sudden urge to thank him.  
But for what?  
"For the fact, that he's not fearing or hating you!", he answered the question by himself, but the blond was already talking again. Unusual quietly, but he was talking.  
...not like other people, who would scream in fear or hate...

"Has there never been anyone, who was just a little nice to you?"  
_"Yashamaru"_  
The name sneaked into his head, before he could do anything against it, but Gaara quickly shove him away again.  
"He betrayed me...", he said instead.  
He silently ran his hand through the grass, still amazed by the soft feeling. There was no grass in the desert, it couldn't survive there. Even if a stubborn handful of it were found, it wouldn't be so soft. It would be dry and bristly.

"You know...", the blond began again, "The people aren't always that bad... They just have to get used to you."  
Gaara let a little smile slip on his lips at those words.  
He understood, what the blond wanted to say: Naruto wanted to help him.  
He knew, that the fox-boy also understood him, when he said "Maybe...". because he was grinning widely, seemingly pleased with the world and himself.

The two Jinchuuriki sat there in comfortable silence, until the sun had long ago disappeared behind the horizon and the moon was slowly rising behind them.  
Gaara stood, when Naruto did, but turned to the moon before going back with him.  
The moon seemed to be so much farther away here in Konoha...  
Back in Suna, he always looked so close, as if he could just reach his hand out and grab him with his sand.  
"What's up?"  
He heard Naruto ask, but he didn't turn around.  
"The moon seems to be farther away here, than back in Suna..."  
"Do you miss Suna?"  
Gaara heard the pang of guilt, even through the blond was trying to hide it.  
_"He still think's, that he's imprisoning me..."_  
The red-head wanted to smile again, but kept it from his face this time. Naruto wouldn't see it this time, so why should he smile? Instead, he shook his head softly.  
He heard a small relieved sigh, before a little laugh from the blond.  
"Then let's go home."  
_"Home..."_  
Gaara nodded and they left together.

Naruto threw the door shut, once they were inside and grinned at Gaara.  
"You know, I've considered something. Shukaku is quiet, as long as I'm around, right?"  
A nod.  
"And he is also quiet, when I'm sleeping, right?"  
Another nod.  
"Well, then shouldn't it be enough, when you sleep with me? I mean, he wouldn't dare to set a foot out, when Kyubi is lying next to him and could wake up every second, wouldn't he?"  
Gaara just stared at him, as if he's just gotten mad, but Naruto only laughed and put the futons together.

The red-head was aware of his tense muscles, but he couldn't bring himself to relax.  
Naruto clearly registered his tension too, because he would soon turn to Gaara and grin.  
"Don't worry, Kyubi won't sleep. Everything will be all right, believe it."  
He reached a hand out, to softly stroke Gaara's red hair, while smiling reassuringly at him.  
The red one soon felt, how Naruto's enthusiasm was calming him down.  
_"Naruto is right... Kyubi won't sleep...", _he thought tiredly, before slowly closing his eyes.

Gaara would never say it out loud, but he felt at ease with the blond by his side.  
He felt safe with his hand in his hair.  
It felt, what he always thought, what a home would feel like.  
He felt... at home.

* * *

Hello again! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

I know, this chapter is quite short... but the next one will be better, I promise! （.⌒ω⌒)

And just because I don't intend to even mention it later again: The Hokage _did_ think about the village and the alliance.  
Sure, he liked Naruto and all and he would like to help him, but he wouldn't risk another war for him.  
He wrote the Kazekage, that the Jinchuuriki was found and that they were taking good care of him until he decided to pick him up.

You will see what the answer of the fourth Kazekage will be. ;)

Anyway, I hope you like it. (^-^)  
A little kiss for my sweet little reviewer and a sweet goodnight for everyone!

See you soon! (。-ω-)ﾉ


	8. The past

Naruto was already awake, when Gaara woke up.

The red-head didn't ask, why his head lay on Naruto's chest, because the blond never seemed to mind his weird sleeping behavior. He just petted his head and let him sleep.  
Gaara sat up and looked at the blond - a silent greeting - but the fox-boy seemed more serious than usual.  
He just reached a hand out and brushed the red strands out of the way, to softly trace the lines of his 'Ai' scar.

Every other person would be dead by now, even his siblings.  
Not Naruto.  
He knew the pain he carried in his chest, even through he was able to escape it.  
Gaara knew, that it still hurt him sometimes.  
It followed him into sleep and Gaara had more than once seen a stray tear on the cheek of the other, heard the pathetic whimpering or had seen him roll around in sleep restless.

The question, the fox-boy had for him, took him by surprise nonetheless.  
"Will you tell me, where you got this?"  
They were silent for a long time, until the red-head finally muttered his answer.  
"I've done it... with my sand."  
"Why?"  
Naruto sounded shocked, but Gaara's eyes grew cold and his face turned back into the blank mask.  
"Because the one I loved betrayed me. Monster won't experience love. It's a reminder."  
Naruto stared into his eyes, even through Gaara knew, that he must see a blank mask and cold eyes.  
"I've told you once...", he stated firmly, "And I will tell you as often, as I need to get it into your head: I don't see a monster. You're _not_ a monster!"  
There, again.  
Gaara felt his pulse sped up at these words.  
Naruto had said it once, yes. His heart had skipped a beat at this time too and he just wanted to believe the blond.  
_"It would be too wonderful, when I could believe you..."  
_  
He must have stared off for a while, because the blond suddenly moved - and shocked the other Jinchuuriki thoroughly, when he wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller one.  
He snuggled as close to Gaara, as he could, and laid his chin on the red-ones shoulder.  
"You're _not_ a monster... All these people just don't know you.", he said softly.  
"They don't know the Gaara, that is free from Shukaku's cruel whispering. They don't know the Gaara, that is shown a little affection. They don't know, that you also can be very kind and have the most beautiful smile ever!  
The ones, who had seen _all_ this and can't love you, yet: _These_ are the real monsters! These are the ones I would turn my back to. But you're not a monster. You're Gaara. You're a Jinchuuriki, a savior if you ask me. So stop calling yourself a monster."  
Gaara slumped against Naruto and hesitantly began to return the hug.  
He felt so stupid, when the usually dumbly grinning blond suddenly began to speak so... wisely?  
But he felt good at the same time. Naruto's hug felt good...  
He relished the moment for a while longer, until asking what really bothered him.  
"How did you do it? How did you leave the monster behind?"

He spoke as quiet as always, there was no need to speak louder.  
But his words would always get Naruto a little quiet.  
The blond was talking the whole day through without even thinking twice about it.  
But as soon as he was directly answering to Gaara, he would choose his words carefully and think twice how to phrase it.

"I'll tell you, but you have to tell me about your scar. When did it happen? Why? How? Tell me everything."  
The red-head freed himself from Naruto's arms and looked at him uncomprehendingly.  
"Why? Why would you want to know that?"  
Naruto just smiled softly at him.  
"Because I want to help you, to let the monster behind, too."

Gaara was silent for a long time, before he turned away from the blond and stared out of the window.  
Naruto waited patiently. Fife minutes, ten minutes, until the raccoon finally gave up and sighed in defeat.

"I... was really young, when I carved 'Ai' into my being...", he began quietly, "I was 6. I was feared and hated, like every Jinchuuriki. The whole village was against me... even my father and my siblings...  
My mother died giving birth to me, which was probably why my family hated me.  
There was only one who treated my like... like a human.  
Yashamaru, my uncle. the brother of my mother."  
Gaara felt and heard how the blond shifted, to sit next to him, but he didn't turn to look at him.  
"He... let me think, that i was loved... and I loved him like a father...  
Until my real father sent an Anbu, to kill me in the middle of the night.  
Shukaku protected me from an attack from ambush and I used his sand to grab the nin to kill him. But before he died, I wanted to know who attacked me.  
I revealed my uncle..."  
He was silent for a moment and struggled for the words, that his mouth didn't want to speak out loud.  
Too painful was the memory... it stabbed into his chest like a hot needle and let his blood boil, because it made him also inexpressibly furious.  
"He said, that he hated me - more than everyone else. Because I was the one who killed his sister. Without me, she would be still alive...  
I killed him. I accepted the fact, that nobody would ever love me, because they feared me. And to always remind me of that fact, I carved 'Ai' into my being. Love. Because I will never be met with it and never again experience it."  
"That's cruel... but I promise you, that I'll prove you the contrary, belive it."

Gaara didn't say anything to that, but turned to the blond and said:  
"Your turn."  
"Hehe.. ok!"  
He was grinning again, but the red-head saw, how it began to turn fake.

"Jinchuurikis are always treaded the same. I was shunned and feared, like every other. I never had a family - let alone friends. I've tried to befriend with some kids, but they would always grow silent, as soon as I came to them or shoo me away."  
Gaara saw, how hard the blond tried to maintain his smile, even through it wasn't happy anymore.  
No Jinchuuriki would ever forget the pain of being alone.  
Naruto wasn't alone anymore, but the memory was enough to bring the pain back, that was clearly written on Naruto's face.  
The blond jumped a little, when Gaara laid a hand on his shoulder. There was no need for words, when Naruto looked at the other, before smiling a little and continued to talk.  
"I've done a lot of nonsense to get just a little attention - even through it wasn't a good one. They wouldn't like me more, so it was no use, but i just wanted to get... something! I hated to be ignored...  
But then, there was this guy someday. He promised me to make everything better, when I helped him. And... I believed him. I mean... 'course I did! I was all alone after all! But right after I got the scroll, he wanted to trick me.  
He said, that there was a law, that nobody was allowed to speak with me, so nobody would mourn my death...  
He attacked me, but... I was saved..."  
The natural smile crept back in his place by the thought of this.  
"From Iruka, my Sensei from School. He had caught the Kunai's, that were meant to kill me, with his own body.  
He'd told me with teary eyes how sorry he was... how I was forced to life, that I hadn't any friends and how bad everyone was treating me.  
From this day on... everything changed...  
He was the first one to be nice to me, but I got more friends over the time. Somebody just had to risk, to make the first step, ya know?"

Naruto gave him a meaningful smile.  
_"Somebody needed to make the first step..."_  
The grin on Naruto's lips was unforced and honest again.  
"You know... there were some people, which would've liked to talk to me and such. But they were all scared, 'cause nobody would talk to me and everybody would tell bad things about me... But after they've realised, that I'm no harm, they would even come up to me, to talk to me!  
There was just this _one silly step _in the way, that_ someone _needs to go.  
And... don't ya think, that we've done it yesterday? The first step?"  
He giggled proudly - but stopped a little surprised, when Gaara laid his head on the blond's lap.  
After he got over the little surprise, he smiled softly and petted the blood-red hair.

Again...  
Gaara wanted to thank him again...  
"It's enough, when Naruto's here with me, understands me and treating me like a human...", he thought quietly. _"I don't need a whole village accept me in their mid... it's already enough, when Naruto cares for me like this... "  
_The red-head felt all warm inside, when the fox-boy was caring for him like that...  
And he was really grateful of that, but he just didn't know how to show the blond his gratitude.  
It was long ago since he last said his thanks to someone... and he killed that person later by himself.

Fortunately, the blond understood him anyway.  
His pleased grin and the soft hum gave him away, while he slowly caressed Gaara's red hair.

* * *

I'm back! *sing*

Yeah, so here's the next chapter! (≧∇≦)

How did you like it? (｡◕‿◕｡)  
I'm a little unnerved by the fact, that I have to go rather slow with these two... (¬д¬。)  
I'd love to just throw them together and make them a couple! (*≧ω≦)  
But that's just... don't know... it's not my style...  
Even though I really hate waiting - even in my own story's. (._.)

Ha! Silly me! XD  
I'm talking and talking...

I shouldn't do that, but it's so much fun! XD

Ok, I just shut up to go and annoy someone other. （｀ー´）  
See you, when the next chap is ready, ne?

Toodles! *sing*


	9. Siblings talk

The day, they both told the other from their past, neither of them bothered to leave Naruto's apartment.

They simply sat together and talked about this and that - Naruto was clearly the more talkative one, but Gaara tried to open up to the blond.  
He really tried to talk more often, but that prove itself to be a harder task than it seemed, when you resumed your vocal use to the bare minimum for your whole life.  
Thankfully Naruto wasn't expecting him to talk him an ear off - he seemed pretty surprised that the red even tried - and found always something to fill the silence with.

They sat in comfortable silence after their little talk about their favorite food - Naruto looked totally engrossed by the fact, that Gaara would voluntarily eat something like grilled chicken stomach and beef tongue - when they heard noises from the door.

Both looked up surprised from their place on the couch, when the door suddenly clicked and Temari came in with a satisfied grin.  
"What the..."  
Came a surprised gasp from Naruto, that got the attention from the girl to them.  
Gaara stood up, while Temari came in and closed the door behind her.  
"Gaara. I've sent a message to the Kazekage. It could take him a little to answer, but..."  
She took a deep breath and sounded a little nervous, when she raised her voice again.  
Anyone who didn't know her, could easily just overlook how her right brow twitched a little and she bowed her head a little down, so that she was looking up to Gaara, even though she was taller than him.  
Not Gaara.  
He'd learned long ago to read people and to pay attention for every little detail.  
"Gaara, I want you to accept fathers decision, no matter what it says."

_"Will she be able to read me, like I read her?"_  
The red-head thought distantly.  
His movements could also be too easily overlooked by any normal person:  
The fine tightening in his shoulders, the twitch of his left index finger and the slight narrowing of his eyes.  
_"Yes, she can see the signs..."_  
Thought the raccoon again, when he saw his sister flinch a little.  
She saw his reaction - and she knew that it wasn't a good one.

It was only natural, that he didn't want to take any commands from _this man_.  
He _did_ hate him after all.

Temari's shoulders sag and her brows raised a little.  
Was that concern she was showing?  
"Please don't give him reason to let him chase you. We don't know how he'll react. Just come with us, when that's what he wants! We'll find a solution, but he'll only send new Anbus after you, when you're contradicting."  
"Let him!", interrupted the fox-boy.  
He grinned his foxy grin and laid an arm around Gaara's shoulders - an action, he actually survived to Temari's great surprise.  
"I'll watch over our little guy here, believe it! Moreover: when Gaara is supposed to return to Suna, I'll come along anyway! Together, we can surely think of something, believe it!"  
_  
"This boy is really irredeemable..."  
_Gaara almost grinned, but Temari seemed to see the twitch of his lips and rose a questionable brow.

_"Can Naruto also read such little gestures?"_  
The question shot into Gaara's head, while he had to admit, that the conversations he carried with his sibling were mostly held on this level.  
On the rare occasions, that they would have to inform each other of something, they rarely talked a word.  
They would always read each others gestures, to get their information.  
Even now, he knew what his sister was thinking, even though she wasn't talking.

She let her arms fall comfortably to her side and the corners of her mouth turned up just a millimeter.  
No matter what it was: she seemed to see something she agreed with it and tended to an extraordinary well being by this particular thought.

It was amusing to see Naruto grinning like a fool by his side, without even noticing such things.

Gaara's sister sighed and bowed her head again a little, to look 'up' to her brother with slightly raised brows.  
Did she really want to ask him a favor?  
Well, that certainly didn't happen every day.  
"You know what I mean Gaara. Just do it. I'll go and search for Kankuro... and try not to make any ruckus for the time being, ok?"

She left with a last wave and let a dumbstruck Naruto behind.  
"I mean... it's cool, that she cares for you and such... but did she _really_ have to break into my apartment for _that_?! She could've knocked, like any other normal person, believe it!"  
The blond scratched his head confused and got to the door, to search for any damage.  
When he couldn't find one he turned back to the red-head and grinned widely at him.

"So... wanna make a little ruckus?"

* * *

Hello my dear readers! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

I know, I know, it's another really short one...  
But what shall I do? I couldn't draw it out any longer... but who cares? XD

My next update could take a while, because I now actually have to think how to go forth... (。_。)  
My notes end here and I need to think of a way to bring these two further and further! (*≧д≦*)  
But I promise to do my best and upload as soon as possible! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

Until then: be good little guys and girls, watch before you cross a street, eat your veggies, don't eat yellow snow...  
You know the drill! ;)

See ya! (o´ω`o)ﾉ

Oh! And before I forget it:  
Reviews will help me to update sooner ;)  
Ya know... motivation and such... *grin*


	10. The green beast of Konoha

Naruto skipped happily ahead.  
He didn't need to turn around, to know, that Gaara was following him quietly.

The raccoon had agreed to go to the training grounds with him - even though he seemed sceptical about the Idea.

People looked strangely at them - they were a weird duo after all - but Naruto could care less!

Naruto was confident, that it would be easier than he thought, to help his little friend.  
Gaara would always deny it, but Naruto had seen the look in Temari's face:  
She _really_ cared for her little brother.  
It seemed, that she was at a loss, when it came to showing the love thing, but that wasn't a surprise.  
Gaara wasn't exactly making it easy for other people, to show him a little affection...

The blond assumed, that Kankuro too cared for his brother.  
The outburst on their first meeting gave that clearly away.

The poor raccoon had told him, how they used to look at him, when they were small.  
But people could change their minds!  
Maybe, they've grown out of this stupid hatred? It's possible! They... could've began to think on their on, instead of listening to their fathers unreasonable hatred. Or they could've realised, that their little brother only reacted to the massive hatred, he was met with?

Naruto understood the hatred, that Gaara held for his father, but he refused to believe, that Temari and Kankuro didn't care for their little brother.  
And he was sure, that they would help him, to make the little raccoon feel better!

He was grinning like a fool at this thought and flashed the red-head a beaming grin over the shoulder.  
The twitch of Gaara's lips made his grin grow even wider.  
It has gotten a lot easier, to make the red smile.  
He wouldn't always smile, but his lips would twitch a little and give the original intention to smile away.

When they arrived at the training grounds, Naruto stretched excited.  
"I've negated my training long enough!", he said cheerily, "Oi, Gaara! Wanna spar with me?"  
Gaara looked shocked and shook his head stubbornly. Naruto pouted a little and looked around, until his eyes fell on a single figure training on his own.

Naruto's face lit up again and he waved with both arms to the lap-running nin.  
"OOOIIIIII! Bushy-Eyebrow! Wanna spar?"  
The raven haired teen looked up and took a sharp turn in his lap, to run over to Naruto and Gaara.  
"Good evening, Naruto! I see, you're sparkling with the fire of youth today!"  
He said with his loud and always excited voice, while running on his place before Naruto.  
"Who's your new friend? Will he participate in our little sparring?"  
Naruto grinned happily.  
"That's Gaara, but he won't train with us. Gaara, that's Rock Lee."  
Gaara nodded kinda awkwardly, whilst Lee moved to take his hand.  
"Hello, Gaara-kun! I'm...", he was interrupted in speak and movement, when Gaara's sand suddenly shielded it's wielder from Lee's fast movements.

Both, Naruto and Lee, looked surprised at the red-head.  
"Eh... Gaara, he didn't want to do anything bad..."  
Gaara fidget around a little at Naruto's words, before nodding.  
"It moves on his own..."  
Both Konoha boys looked at him in awe.  
"For real?!", Naruto cheered, "So it would block every attack?!"  
Gaara nodded only and got two curios boys looking at him excited.  
"But it never blocked me? Would it block me, if I attacked you?"  
Gaara only shrugged and Lee piped up.  
"So... it would block me if I did... this?"  
The raven suddenly leaped forward, but the sand send him flying back to the ground.

Naruto began to laugh hysterical.  
"Bwahahahaha! That was sooo cool! Ya should've seen ya face, Lee!"  
Lee soon laughed with him, while Gaara stared at them, like they were out of their mind.  
_"His sand never moved, when I jumped him and such... would it move if I..."_  
The blond though, before leaping forward, to throw a playful punch at Gaara.  
The red-head jumped back, to avoid him and send the blond a glare - but his sand didn't move an inch.

The blond began to laugh again and shot the pouting raccoon an apologizing smile.  
"Sorry, sorry! I just wanted to test something. Won't happen again, I promise!"  
Naruto piped up again, when Gaara's glare faltered and turned back to Lee.  
"C'mon mister eyebrow! I've got training to catch up on!"

Naruto and Lee chased each other other the training grounds, for the next one and a half hours.  
To play fair, the blond used only his tai-jutsu, like the raven.  
But he fell behind rather quickly and had to admit, that Lee's tai-jutsu was way more trained than his.

Gaara just sat on the side of the field, watching them.  
Naruto felt his eyes upon them the whole time, but didn't pay much attention to it.  
He had to concentrate on Lee, to prevent getting his ass kicked.  
That was, until the raven tripped him and was about to punch him, when he really paid attention to Gaara again.

Naruto's fall was caught by Gaara's sand, wich was also shielding him from Lee's fist and holding the green beast up into the air.  
"Gah! Let me down!"  
Lee tried to get out of the sandgrip, but his struggling was useless: Gaara wouldn't let him down.  
Naruto laughed again.  
"Ok, I think we've had enough for today!"  
He stood back up and dusted his pants off, while the sand slowly slithered back to his owner and sat the raven back down.  
"That was cheating!", called the bushy brow laughing.  
"I wouldn't call it cheating... but a little help from outside!"  
Both Konoha boys laughed and got back to Gaara.

Naruto plopped down beside him and grinned brightly at him, while Lee sat down cross legged before them both.  
"So, Gaara-kun. Where do you come from? I've never seen you around and I can't see you wearing a Hitaiate, even though you seem to know how to fight."  
The raccoon just looked intensely at the other and Naruto could feel, how uncomfortable he was.  
"He comes from Suna.", stated the blond casually, "He was the Jinchuuriki, we were searching for."  
Gaara cast him a little side glance, but Naruto just grinned at him.  
Friendship should start with honesty and Rock Lee was never one to have prejudices, so it should be ok.  
Lee looked Gaara up and down and eyed him curiously.  
"Hm... he doesn't seem as dangerous to me, as the rumours said. The Hokage is ok with him?"  
Naruto nodded happily.  
"Yup, 'cause I'm taking care of him! He's a little quiet, but he's really cool!"  
Lee grinned and flashed the red-head the might guy pose.  
"Cool, then welcome in Konoha, Gaara-kun! Let's let the flame of youth burn brightly in our new friendship!"

Naruto laughed at the questionably look in Gaara's eyes, when the raven began to talk his ear off about the flame of youth and how they all were able to let it burn even higher, when they just tried.  
They had a great time together, until they retreated to their homes by nightfall.  
Gaara's lips even twitched a little, when Lee flashed him another might guy pose at their departure.

The building friendship between Gaara and Lee was a great success un Naruto's plan to integrate the raccoon into Konoha.  
He ignored the questionable look from Gaara, when he snickered quietly, while he played his Hero-theme in his head again.  
Dud dodoroTAHHH! BAM BAM BAM! DATARATAA!  
THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN, BUT WE STILL HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO! FURTHER ON TO THE TASK: HELP THE LITTLE RACCOON! ON MY WAY! *wush*  
He snickered again.  
He should stop that.. but it was so much fun!  
He just should be careful, not to speak something like this out loud... that would be embarrassing...

* * *

Haha! Surprise! \(￣▽￣)/

I know, I've said the next chap could take a while, but i was thinking how to go forth and then Lee shot into my head and it was like...  
PAM! IDEA!

I mean.. normal people get kissed by their muse.  
A lunatic like me doesn't have a sweet, kissing muse: I get a big fat slap from mine! And then I can't stop writing! _φ(◎∇◎ヘ)  
Not to mention, that your reviews were also a great source of motivation... ;)

But her slaps are ok, as long as she motivates me to write, don't ya think?

Yeah, well.

And I think Temari is funny! XD  
She everywhere and nowhere! MAGIC! *laughs like a lunatic*

Ok, I've got my usual portion of blabbering stupid things, you can go now. XD

See you soon!


	11. The worries of a sister

Gaara didn't tag along, when Naruto said, he would go shopping.  
He said there were too many people in one place, but promised to come along another time - after a good hour of Naruto's complaining.

Naruto grinned happily.  
He didn't think, that the raccoon was one to fall for Naruto's puppy-eyes, but he gave in after seeing them.  
_"I have to remember this!"_,he thought chuckling, _"I can use that, to convince him later to come out and meet with the other guys!"_

He was so deep in thought, that he nearly crashed into somebody - wouldn't it be for the hands on his shoulders, which prevented that.  
"Watch where you're going!", hissed a familiar voice.  
"Sorry, Sorry...", he muttered and looked up, to see Gaara's sister.  
Both stared at each other a little surprised, until Temari was the one to talk first.  
"Uh... Naruto was it, right?", she smiled a little.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be rude."  
Naruto grinned back and scratched his head nervously.  
"Naa, it's ok. I'm the one who wasn't watching."  
Temari smiled at him.  
"Since I have the luck to meet you here, do you have a little time to spare? I would like to ask you something."  
"Sure! Why not?", the blond piped up and the girl nodded.  
"Then let's go for a little walk."

They headed for the park, before Temari began to speak again.  
"So...how's Gaara doing?"  
"Great!", Naruto practically sang, "He's way more open since the last few days. I introduced him to one of my friends yesterday and it couldn't have gone better!"  
The Sabaku sighed in relieve.  
"That's good to hear. You know... I don't really want to drag him back to Suna... It may seem like that, but I just don't want to get our father another reason to send Anbus after him.", she explained signing, "I've seen how much he trusts you... and I'm really glad, that you took him under your wing. He wouldn't let us near him, so I really hope, that you can help his trust-issues."  
Naruto nodded quietly, but didn't say anything, 'cause she was gnawing on her lower lip, like she wanted to say something else.  
"I know, that I've been a horrible sister in the past. We've treated him just as badly as everyone else... But I really would like to make it up to him. I want to help him and show him, how sorry I am and that I really care for him... I'm his sister! And I love my little brother, even if he thinks, that I'm only scared of Shukaku. So... let me know, if I can do _anything_ to help you two...ok?"  
Naruto nodded happily.  
"I will, believe it!"  
The Sabaku sighed relieved.  
"Actually...", the fox-boy began slowly.  
"I think you could help me a little... Ya know, I wanted to buy the little raccoon a few new clothes. Ya wanna help me?"  
The girl looked a little surprised, before quietly laughing.  
"Sure."  
"Great! Then let's go, believe it!"

Naruto cursed inwardly when he opened the door.  
They had bought much more, than he'd thought. That wasn't the problem, but the sun had already begun to set! He hadn't wanted the little raccoon to stay alone for too long, but he'd got a little carried away with Temari...  
But they had bought a bunch of new clothes for the raccoon! Temari had helped him with the colours and such, 'cause she knew what Gaara had worn back in Suna.  
She'd offered to help with the bags and cook them a little something.  
Naruto had excitedly agreed. How often offers a young lady to cook for you? And the siblings could need the time together.  
Gaara instantly looked up from his place on the couch, when he heard the door opening.  
He even smiled a little, when the blond boy announced happily, that he was back. But as soon, as he saw his sister, his face turned blank again.  
_"Ugh... I don't think, that we want to have a gloomy Gaara.", _Naruto thought, but the smile on his lips didn't falter. It grew even wider instead.  
"Gaara! I've a bunch of new clothes for ya!", he shouted excitedly and ran towards the little red-head, to dump the bags with the clothes over him. The redhead glared halfheartedly, but Naruto laughed at him.  
"I've met Temari while shopping and she helped me to search for the right clothes! She'll cook for us today, isn't that awesome?!"

Naruto saw how Gaara's eyes got big and round, before he hurriedly looked around, stood and went into the kitchen - a little faster than normal.  
The blond just tilted his head questionably, before he saw how the red-head shoved his sister out of the kitchen.  
"But I got better! Ask Kankuro!"  
The raccoon just shook his head. "No."  
Temari pouted, but stopped struggling.  
Naruto looked a little confused, but Gaara already turned to him.  
"She can't cook. I'll do it."  
A pouting Temari sat down next to Naruto, who grinned amused at her.  
"You can't cook?"  
"I can!", she protested loudly, "It's just... not perfect..."  
Naruto laughed at her, but her face suddenly brightened a little.  
"I could help you, Gaara!", she shouted, but Gaara didn't answer.  
The only answer she got was a massive sand wall, wich prevented everyone from entering the kitchen.

Temari got back to pouting, which made Naruto laugh again - a lot.  
Actually, he laughed so much, that his stomach hurt from it and Temari got embarrassed enough to smack him over the head.  
"That's gonna be fun with Temari!"  
He thought amused, while his laughing faded into giggling.

Temari didn't stay for too long.  
The tension in Gaara's shoulders was easy to make out, so she promised to come back later and look after them.

Naruto sat down next to Gaara and stretched lazily.  
"I'm sorry, that it took me so long to come back. Did anything happen?"  
He didn't really expect an answer, but the raccoon nodded hesitantly.  
"Lee had knocked on the door and shouted something about the fire of youth... but he left, when I wouldn't open the door for him."  
Gaara spoke as quiet as usual.  
"Eh? But you could've let him in?"  
The look Naruto got from his raccoon asked clearly: What are you talking about?, while he said:  
"It's your house."  
Gaara frowned a little, when the blond began to laugh very loud.  
"It's your home too, Gaara! And you can let your friends in, when their visiting you, believe it! I mean, you're not my pet or such. You're my friend and... and my roommate! That's it! You're my roommate! And you can go out and do as you please and such. You don't need my permission, you know?"  
Gaara nodded dumbfounded.  
"When Lee visits again, just let him in! He's a great guy and you two will get along just fine, I promise."  
The red-head nodded again and Naruto stretched again.  
"I'm tired! How about we go to bed?"  
"Who needs whose permission, now?", asked the red-head with a stoic face, got up and went into the bedroom.  
The fox-boy looked baffled after him.  
"Did you just made a joke?!"  
He heard the red-head snort and broke into another wave of laughter.  
"Bwahaa! Sabaku no Gaara, Jinchuuriki from Ichibi Shukaku, just made a joke! For _me_! That's so cool! Oi, Gaara! Do that again!"

The blond ran after the raccoon, who just snorted again.  
"Shut up, Naruto..."  
"Uh-uh! No way in hell! You've got a sense of humor, that's sensational!"  
Gaara just snorted yet again -_ "He does that a lot today.", _thought the blond inwardly giggling - and laid down, so that Naruto was now facing his back. But the blond had seen the little smile, got bed-ready and laid down next to him.  
He reached out, to softly caress the red hair and smiled a little. It was just a matter of moments, before the other Jinchuuriki turned to him and cuddled up to him.  
The blond smiled. "Good night."  
Gaara only nodded, but after a long silence, he whispered his 'Good night' before falling asleep.

* * *

Soo! Here's the next chap! ^.^

I'm too tired to talk any shit, so you're free to go. XD

Anyway, have a great day everyone, ne? See ya! ^.^


	12. Arrogant pricks and protective raccoons

Gaara wanted to kill something. No, not something. _Someone._  
It was the first time, since he'd stayed with Naruto, that he wanted to hurt someone, to shred his blood and...  
He shook his head and looked up into the sky.  
Naruto wouldn't appreciate these thoughts...

A pink-haired girl had knocked at their door this morning and asked the blond to come to the training grounds this afternoon. She cast a unsure glance at Gaara, who stood on the other side of the room.  
It was obvious, that she was scared of him and her eyes looked pleading to Naruto. A silent plea to come alone and let the scary red-head away.  
Naruto either didn't see it or just ignored it. Gaara wasn't really sure.

The blond seemed to be almost innocent, clumsy and somewhat dimwitted.  
But... there were times, when he would seem to be the most observant and wisest person Gaara ever met...  
The holder of Shukaku wasn't so sure, if the fox-boy was more of the one or the other thing. But he liked to think of Naruto as a person, who was intelligent and just played the role everyone was expecting him to.  
Nobody would expect anything big from him, so it was only natural, that everyone underestimated him - and would be more than shocked to get his ass kicked.

Gaara shook his head again.  
Naruto's whole behavior was slowly rubbing off on him...  
And the raccoon just couldn't decide, if it was a good or bad thing...

Anyways, Naruto refused to let the raccoon alone and dragged him along.

His teammates weren't pleased, as far as the red-head could see, but Naruto seemed to be optimistic.  
He introduced him to his teammates and happily announced, that he was staying here and they would get used to his silent attitude.

Their Sensei wouldn't let any emotions show. He just seemed to smile - Gaara couldn't see much under the mask and the headband - and greeted him kindly.  
The black-haired guy just sneered at him, while the girl just stared at him with mixed emotions. The most overpowering seemed to be fear.

They'd trained for a while - Gaara would always refuse to take part in their training - but the raccoon already hated the guts of this dark-haired Uchiha kid.

He didn't like, how this kid was talking to _his _Naruto.  
He would snap at him and make fun of him as often as possible and wouldn't budge to his glares.  
The girl was easier to handle. One glare and she wouldn't try again to punch his little fox just because he said something stupid.  
But this damn Uchiha wouldn't stop his antics...  
Quite the opposite!  
He smirked at Gaara and would stress the boy even more out!

Gaara wanted to crush him with his sand, _rip him into pieces _and...  
He shook his head again.  
He couldn't kill this kid. Naruto seemed to like him, even though they would always fight and make fun of each other.

Naruto had told him about this guy on their way here and told him how much he liked him.  
_"He's my best friend!" _That's what he said.  
But _this_ guy was the complete opposite of his little fox-boy! He was arrogant, a know-it-all and a straight bastard.  
Nobody Gaara would expect in the presence of the bubbly blond.

Gaara's right index finger twitched, when the raven looked at the blond with pure disdain.  
"Watch what you're doing, you dork."  
Naruto snorted annoyed.  
"Shut up and stay out of my line, you prick!"  
Their Sensei sighed and announced a little break to stop their bickering.

They sat by a little river near the training grounds. Naruto jumped into the Water and splashed happily around with Sakura, while Kakashi stood under a tree and tried to read, but his eyes would always wander to his team. And the Uchiha stood a few feed away from the red-head and watched his two teammates play with an annoyed look on his face.

Naruto screeched, when a furious Sakura chased him through the water.  
"Wha! Gaara! Help me!"  
A smile tucked on the corners of Gaara's lips and the raccoon raised his hand slowly.  
Sand flowed from his gourd over to Naruto, to grab and lift him up above their heads. The boy screeched again.  
"Wha! That's not what I meant! Let me down! Gaara!"  
He struggled against the secure grip from the sand - to the great amusement of Kakashi and Sakura - but failed to free himself.  
The girl began to laugh loudly, while the silver-haired men grinned.

Gaara set him carefully down, when the blond began to pout. Sakura laughed at the blond and flashed Gaara an amused smile. "You could've let him stay there for a while longer, Gaara!"  
"Eeeeeehhhhhh?! Are you now pairing with Sakura to bully me, Gaara?! You're such a meanie!"  
The blond gave him a fake pout and his big puppy-eyes, which made him actually smile a little, despite the presence of his team. This big blue eyes made his fingers and stomach tingle and there was a warm feeling in his chest... he couldn't say no to these eyes.  
"Never.", he said quietly.  
"So you _can_ talk! I thought you're mute or something like that."  
Sakura looked at him with amazement, but looked quickly down with flushed cheeks, when Sasuke sneered at her.

"I think, this break was long enough. Let's get back to work."  
Team 7 nodded at the words of their sensei, while Gaara just stood and silently followed them back.

Back at the training grounds, Sasuke looked straight into Gaara's eyes.  
"Train with me."  
The red-head shook his head and sat down, but the raven smirked arrogantly.  
"Well, then I think, I'm going to ask Naruto to spar with me..."  
Gaara's index finger twitched again and he stood quietly but quickly. "No."  
He walked past a stunned Naruto and his sensei, to face the Uchiha on better terrain. The raven had this _damned_ superior smirk plastered on his face, that made the red-head want to _crush _him again...  
But this kind of thoughts were forbidden. No broken bones or blood-drenched sand in this fight.

The question, if he even _could_ fight without killing, popped up way to late.  
The Uchiha launched an attack at him, but was blocked by his sand. Gaara just stood there and watched, how the raven tried to attack him over and over - just to fail over and over. His weapons were useless against his sand and his Jutsu's couldn't break the perfect defense apart.  
The second Gaara saw the desperate and rage in this black arrogant eyes made him grin evilly.

This arrogant prick, how Naruto called him so appropriate, couldn't do anything against him.  
He heard the cheers from Naruto to kick the pricks ass and Sakura's screeches for Sasuke to keep going.  
Naruto cheered for him...Gaara's grin grew even wider, when he blocked a giant fireball and raised his hand slowly.

Sasuke grunted surprised, when his ankle was suddenly in the tight grip of Gaara's sand.  
He was inside a cocoon of sand in a matter of seconds and lifted into the air. A painful groan left the Uchiha's lips, when Gaara squeezed him a little, but the raccoon snapped out of it soon enough and let the raven fall to the ground.

The evil grin left his face and tuned back into his blank mask.  
"Don't ask me again to train with you. And leave the fox alone. Your antics annoy me."

A worried Sakura rushed past him, when he got back to Naruto's side, who cheered happily and announced that is was time that this prick got his arrogant ass kicked.  
The raccoon was pleased to see, that the raven only glared at the blond.

He would think twice, before he made his little fox upset again.

Goal achieved.  
He couldn't wait to get back home and lay his head on Naruto's lap. This damn Uchiha kid was giving him a headache... but nothing a little sleep couldn't clear.

* * *

I'm baack! ヾ(＾∇＾)

Sorry, that it took me so long... but I just didn't know how to go forth... (._.)

Don't really know what will happen next, but I will try my best, like always! (^-^)

I'm really tired again... Comes from writing past midnight, but what should I do? The story has to go on. (^-^)

Ok... thanks for your reviews, ne?  
I'll see you later. G'night!(。-ω-)ﾉ


	13. Not a monster

It was almost funny how easy it was for the blond to manipulate him.

He didn't want to go out of the house to meet other people.  
He didn't want to show this stupid people everywhere _who_ he was.  
He didn't want to hear the noise of too many people on the streets of Konoha.  
But he _especially_ didn't want a sad Naruto.

So what could he do? The only thing he could think of was either to ignore Naruto and let him pout _or_ to give in to his pleas.  
The choise was easy to make, when you couldn't see this chrystal-blue eyes darkened with sorrow.

Gaara sighed and looked at the happy blond in front of him.  
He was skipping ahead again - too cheerily to care for the strange look some people were giving him.

The raccoon found it hard to say _no_ to any of the request from the fox.  
His face would always brighten up _so much_, when Gaara said _yes_ to any of his questions. He would laugh happily and get all excited.  
They could do this and go there or do that...  
Gaara wasn't interested in anything the bubbly blond was planning to do or anyone he wanted to introduce to him - even though he had to admit, that he looked forward to meet Lee again. He was an interesting character and seemed to be really reliable - he just wanted to know, that his friend was happy.

Friend...  
The word tasted foreign on his tongue, but it came so natural in the description of the blond... even through it also didn't seem to fit perfect. He couldn't quite comprehend the whole meaning of this and lacked the knowledge and vocabulary to describe it, but he _knew_ that the word _friend _seemed to be too small, too irrelevant to characterize Naruto with.  
Gaara wasn't able to get the meaning of this and he had the feeling, that it wasn't something he should Naruto ask about, so he didn't say anything and tried to sort it out by himself.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! What are you doing?"  
Gaara snapped from his daydreams, to see Naruto talk with his teammate Sakura and another blond girl with a long ponytail.  
"Ah, just having a little chat, before I have to go back to work.", began the blond to chat immediately, while Sakura looked at Gaara with a raised eyebrow.  
"Uhm... Naruto, are you sure, that it's ok for Gaara to walk around like that? I mean... he was sought despite off all..."  
Naruto only snorted at her.  
"Well... duh!? We've got the permission from the sandaime!"  
Sakura nodded, her mind set on ease, while the blond eyed him with big interest.  
"So you're the guy who'd beaten Sasuke? You're so skinny! It's hard to believe, that he lost to you..."  
Gaara would've raised an eyebrow, if he had had one, but Naruto snorted again.  
"You've no idea! Gaara kicked his ass without even trying hard to! He's way more awesome than that arrogant prick!"  
A smile tucked on the corners of Gaara's lips. He really liked, how highly the blond would think of him... But he really should do something against the whole smile-whenever-the-fox-is-charming-in-one-way-or-another-thing.  
Charming... the word just popped up inside his head... but it really seemed to fit the blond. Naruto _was_ kinda charming after all.

This thought made the red-head actually smile a little, while he was lost in thought again.  
When he snapped out of it, he realised that the blond girl was looking at him with wide eyes and a pink blush over her cheeks, while Naruto and Sakura chatted happily over something their sensei had once said.  
He paid no heed to her and turned back to Naruto.

"Lee is waiting."  
He spoke as quiet as ever and was kinda... pleased to see, that the blond reacted as alert as every time.  
"AH! You're right! Ok, I'll see you later, ne?"  
The girls waved their goodbye's, when the two Jinchuuriki got on their way.

Lee waited patiently in front of Ichiraku's and flashed them one of his bright grins.  
"Naruto-kun! Gaara-kun! What held you up?"  
Naruto scratched the back of his head bashfully.  
"Sorry, sorry! I had to convince Gaara to come out first and then met Sakura on my way here."  
"Ah, Sakura. It's only understandable, that you can't pass such beauty without saying hello!"  
Naruto laughed light-heartedly.  
"If you say so! Let's go, I'm starving!"  
Lee laughed, when he saw how Gaara rolled his eyes, but they followed the blond in anyway.

Two bowls of ramen later Gaara had to admit, that he kinda liked Lee.  
He didn't questioned his silent manner and was a acceptable companion for Naruto. He was just as loud as the blond and made the fox always laugh.  
Gaara caught even himself smiling about these two - especially, when these boys began to throw noodles at each other and were scolded by the cook. Both looked down in fake shame to apologize, but they were grinning at each other, like the fools they were.

This was the kind of guy Gaara expected in the presence of his bubbly blond.  
People, who cared for their friends, who could laugh with each other - not the arrogant-asshole-kind.  
Well... it didn't matter how much he despised the Uchiha, he had to arrange himself with him. Naruto liked him despite everything and he couldn't just tell him to stop being friends with him...  
He wouldn't do it anyway.  
The blond was stubborn when he wanted to be friends with someone - he had learned that much.

He jumped a little, when Naruto knocked softly on his head.  
"OI! Gaara! Someone in there!"  
Gaara looked up with big eyes. He must have been so deep in thought, that he didn't register Naruto talking to him... He really should watch his behavior around the blond.

Naruto on the other hand seemed to think of this as very funny - just like Lee - and laughed out loud.  
"Haha! C'mon Gaara, we're going to watch the sunset!"

Shortly after that, he found himself and the two Konoha-boys in the park, idly watching the sunset.  
Both boys were quiet for the moment, so that a comfortable silent fell over them. Everyone lost in the beauty of the setting sun and his own thoughts.  
Gaara smiled a little, when he realised, that he wouldn't mind to spend the rest of his days like this.

Naruto really was a little wonder, to accomplish something like that in a person like himself...

The second he realise what he just _thought_, he froze.  
Person... He t hought of _himself_ as a _person_... In Naruto's company, he felt like a person, not a monster...  
Maybe... Naruto had been right all the time? Maybe he _really_ wasn't a monster...

Naruto looked with a shocked expression, when he heard the soft laugh, erupting from Gaara's throat.  
Lee laughed with him - even though he didn't know why the red-head was laughing - and Naruto's expression turned from shocked to soft, before breaking into a wide grin.  
The weird trio was soon laughing together - Naruto and Lee loud and happy, while Gaara's laughter was quiet and soft.

_'A monster couldn't laugh softly', _Gaara thought convinced,_ 'Evil laughter is the only laughter they know. I'm not a monster... I'm a Jinchuuriki. I'm Gaara - and I'm not a monster.'_

* * *

__Few... this one really was a stubborn ass...

But it's finally complete now! X3

I never really cared for Lee in anime/manga... I mean... he was funny, but look at his! Those eyebrows...  
But now I begin to really like him. Funny how your own story can change something like that! XD

I also can't stand Sasuke... he's an ass... (-_-)

But whatever! XD

Thx for your reviews, sweeties! *blows a kiss*  
They're as encouraging as ever!

Ok, see you, when I got an idea how to go forth XD

Toodles! X3


	14. Honesty of a smile

Naruto tried not to stare at his red-haired friend.

He still hadn't come over the fact, that the raccoon had laughed. The blond had asked him about _what_ he'd laughed, but the raccoon just smiled at him and said: _"You were right."_  
Where was he right? What did he do? What is it, that he said, that made Gaara laugh so lovely?! He wanted to know! NOW!  
'Cause he wanted to say it again, to make him laugh again.

Naruto had thought that Gaara's smile was beautiful, but when he heard him laugh yesterday, he had to admit, that his smile was nothing compared with his laugh.

The red-head stood currently in the kitchen, cooking. Naruto sat on a chair and stared at him.  
He knew, that Gaara knew, that he stared at him, but the raccoon showed no sign of recognition.  
Finally, Naruto sighed.  
"Gaara, what was I right about?"  
"You told me more than once, that I'm not a monster. I realized that you were right."  
_'Wait... What?!'  
_"Well... Duh?! It took you that long to realize? Ya could've just believed me!"  
Gaara chuckled a little - a sound that gave Naruto pleasant goosebumps. "I do now."  
He smiled at Naruto over his shoulder, before turning back on his current task.

Naruto couldn't help the wide grin, that spread over his face, while thinking: _"That was soooo out of Gaara-charakter! But who am I to complain about his smiles?"_

The atmosphere was quite pleasing that day.

Gaara would smile often, while he let Naruto talk about everything that came to his mind.

That was, until someone knocked on his door.  
Naruto's face fell, when he saw the Anbu in front of his door. One with a bird-mask. Naruto assumed, that it was one of the four, who were there on their first meeting with the Hokage.  
"The Sandaime awaits you - alone."  
The blond grunted unwillingly, but nodded nonetheless and just closed the door.

Gaara looked up from his place on the couch, a questionable look on his face, while the blond grunted unhappily.  
"Well, you heard him... don't know how long this will take, so just do what you want, ok? I'll find you later..."  
He left, before the redhead could react properly, but he heard the soft "Be well...", before he closed the door behind himself.

He hated it to leave the red-head alone...  
Espically, when he had such a good mood like today!  
Naruto had this bad feeling, that the Sandaime didn't call him for fun... not, when he explicitly asked Naruto to come alone.

The walk to the Hokage tower seemed too long for his pleases - he wanted to go back to Gaara as soon as possible - so he ran the whole way. The bird-masked Anbu led him to the Sandaime, who awaited him with a gloomy face and a letter in his hand.  
Naruto's gut began to knot at the sight.  
A gloomy face and a letter just _couldn't_ mean anything good. Espically, when the seal wore the sign from Sunagakure.  
_"That must be the answer from the Kazekage... but why the gloomy face?", _Naruto thought and crooked his head questionably.

"You let me call?"  
The Third looked up from the letter and nodded slowly.  
"Yes, I did. I got an answer from the fourth Kazekage. Gaara may stay here."  
Naruto's face lit up.  
"Fa real?! That's _awesome_!", he screamed happily, before he suddenly calmed again. "Wait... Where's the catch? Why the gloomy face?"  
"The words he used in his letter are... unsettling, to say the least."

"You can keep this damned failure of nature.  
But don't think, that you can give him back, when he's too much for you to handle! Your people hid him from my Anbu and you didn't kill him when you found him, so you will take the responsibility.  
The monster is now your problem."

Naruto stared with shock at the Hokage.  
"_That's_ his answer?! But... but Gaara is his _son_, for kami's sake!"  
"That's what I heard.", nodded the Third seriously, "But that's his answer. Gaara may stay here. He will be an inhabitant of Konoha, but he's not allowed to enter Sunagakure ever again."  
Naruto's eyes grew big.  
"_And_ his siblings are expected to leave at the end of the next week. The Kazekage abandoned Gaara. Not only from his village and country, but from his family. He has no right to see his siblings."  
Naruto nodded silently, his face slowly hardening.  
"Is there anything else I should know?"  
"...No, you may leave now."  
The blond bowed shortly and left.

His steps felt so much heavier now...  
He couldn't believe what he heard... Sure, Gaara told him about his father, but he was his father nonetheless! How could someone talk about his own son like _this_?! What happened to this world, when the bond of blood meant nothing anymore?!  
Maybe... maybe he should be happy, that he hadn't had one to begin with...  
Nobody needs a father like this... nobody _want's_ a father like this.  
A father, who stepped on your tiny heart, when you offer it to him as a child?

He felt the weight on his shoulders, when he stood in front of his door.  
Gaara would await him in there... he would look up and smile, until he saw Naruto and got the hint, that something was very off...  
Naruto sighed heavily before stepping in.

"Ah! He's back!"  
He looked up in surprise, when he heard Lee's voice. The raven stood in front of the couch, where a slightly amused Gaara sat. Lee wouldn't see this, but the raccoon had this little crinkle under his eye, that gave him away to anyone who was looking closely.  
"Hello Naruto-kun! I hope you don't mind my visit. But I had a little time to spare before training and thought you two would like to accompany me."  
Naruto saw, how the crinkle under Gaara's eye disappeared, while he turned to face Naruto. His hairless brow raised a little and this intense stare showed his concern, when the blond gave Lee a fake smile.  
"Nah, not today. We'll join you another time."  
Lee laughed.  
"I'll take you by your word! I'll see you later then! Goodbye, Gaara-kun. Naruto-kun."

Naruto was able to hold the fake smile up until Lee left the house and Gaara took an immediate action.  
"What happened?"  
The blond sighed heavily, turned around and walked over to Gaara, who had stood up as soon as the door shut behind Lee. He let out a surprised gasp, when Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around him.  
None of them said anything, while Naruto hugged the raccoon tightly.  
The fox waited until the red-head returned the hug unsure and felt comfortable in it.

"You can stay here. We got the permission from both Kages."  
He heard and felt how Gaara's breath faltered for a moment, before he breathed his answer.  
"Then what's bothering you?"  
Naruto took another deep breath.  
"You're not allowed to ever set a foot on Sunas ground ever again... and you've no right to see your siblings... they're supposed to leave on the end of the next week..."

Gaara froze.  
It seemed like he didn't even breath when all his muscles turned to stone.  
The blond didn't dare to say more, but he held Gaara close to himself to show him that he was there for him.

It seemed like forever, until the raccoon relaxed again and tightened his grip around the fox.  
"It's ok... I wouldn't want to go back there." His voice was soft and soothing.  
"And your siblings?"  
"They're scared of me anyway."  
"No, they're not!", Naruto said and held the raccoon on armlenght away from him, to look him in the eyes.  
"They love you! I _know_ that, _believe_ it!"  
Gaara was silent, before answering again.  
"In that case, they will come to see me without me contacting them. That would proof you're theory."  
"They will. I'm sure they will... And you can stay here with me in Konoha. Lee will be happy too, when he hears the news. He has visited more often, since you're here."  
The raccoon merely nodded to this, but a smile tugged lightly on the corner of his lips while he stared straight into Naruto's blue eyes with such a soft look, that Naruto felt his cheeks grow warm a little.

"Thank you...", he said quietly. The blond looked at his in confusion.  
"For what?"  
"For caring."  
A grin split over Naruto's features and he gave his friend a happy thump-up.  
"That's what friends are for, believe it!"

Gaara's smile was answer enough for him and they settled down on the couch.  
The gloomy atmosphere soon disappeared and made place for a pleasing one, similar to the one before Naruto had left to see the Hokage.

_"As long as he can smile, everything is fine...", _Naruto thought happily, while going on about everything and anything that came to his mind, to keep the raccoon entertained.  
_"I just have to show him, that Konoha is just as good as a home as Suna - maybe better! And I could try to be the family, he never felt to have. His smile is as honest as nothing else... as long as he smiles, I'm doing everything right."_

* * *

I'm finally back! (^_^)_  
_

I sorry, that I made you wait for such a crappy chapter... (._.)  
I really didn't know how to go forth again... I really hope, that I'll be able to sort that out soon...

Also, I don't know when I'll be able to upload again, because I've school for the next 4 weeks and my thoughts may be occupied by my studies... please don't be mad at me! m(;_ _)m  
I'll do what I can, but it would be wrong to neglect my schooling because of that.  
I'm not _this_ crazy.

Anyway, I hope you stay put on my story.

Until then, farewell! ヾ(´･ω･｀)


	15. A chance

Sometimes, Naruto wondered.

When they were alone at home, the raccoon would smile through the day - he even laughed twice in the last 4 days! But as soon as they left the house, he would lay on his impassive mask and watch silently. It was the same when someone visited.  
His smile was rarely seen, while his eyes were left as the only window into his heart. But even then nobody could identify his emotions. Lee was now able to recognize his amusement, but everything else was still a mystery to him.

Lee proved himself to be the right one to introduce to Gaara.  
He visited nearly every day and tried to coax the red-head to train with him, even through he would always decline the offer. But the bushy eyebrow would jump to every chance he got to drag his new friend out of the house.

That's how they got him out here today: by combined force!  
They dragged him out together, laughing like maniacs when he shot them evil glances.  
What should they do? Temari and Kankuro wanted to see their brother! And this was the only way to get him to meet them!  
Kankuro now talked quietly with Kiba, whose dog had chased after Kankuro for an unknown reason, while Temari sat peacefully next to Gaara, a bit away from the others. Naruto was talking to Lee, but watched his little raccoon closely. He seemed to be at ease, until they heard a happy voice call for them.

"Hey everyone!"  
Naruto turned around and saw Ino walking up to them, Sakura by her side. Lee beamed at her.  
"Sakura-chan, my beautiful cherry blossom! You're just as beautiful as ever!"  
The pinkette just rolled her eyes, while Ino laughed at her and Lee stood with them. Naruto took this chance to sneak away and sat down by Gaara and his sister. There was a little tension in the shoulders of the red-head, that left him the moment, he saw Naruto smile at him.  
Temari apparently noticed his relaxed shoulders too and sighed relieved.  
"Kankuro and I will leave the day after tomorrow, but we will come back as soon as possible to check up on you two. And... I'm sorry to disturb this pleasant atmosphere, but I want you two to be careful, ok?", the look she gave both Jinchuuriki was serious and caring at the same time, "You're still both Jinchuuriki and there may be people who still want to get rid of you... so-"  
"Meh, don't worry, Temari!", the blond cut her off laughing, "Ya talking to the future Hokage after all, believe it!"  
"Is that so?"  
The blond girl raised an amused brow, while the fox threw one arm around the raccoon.  
"Yup! Plus we're both tough guys! Aren't we?!"  
The question was directed at Gaara, whose lips twitched a little.

Their attention was brought back to the group, when Kiba shouted out for help.  
"Naruto! Get your stupid ass down here and help me!"  
He was apparently wrestling on the ground with Kankuro, for one reason or another, and was easily overpowered by the older Suna-nin.  
Naruto laughed and got up to help his friend.

*Gaara's POW*

Even through Naruto's original intention was to help the dog-boy, they ended somehow in a friendly wrestling - Kankuro now watched them with amusement from a secure distant.

Gaara's eyes didn't leave their play. He didn't want to disturb their fun, but he also didn't want Naruto to get hurt. His uneasiness was mirrored in his sand, which was slowly swirling by his feet.  
He felt Temari's eyes on him, until she turned to watch the others dabble.  
"You really like him, don't you?"  
Her voice was low for a change, with a hint of amusement, but also surprisingly soft.  
Gaara just gave a hint of a nod, but he was sure that she would recognize it. He wasn't disappointed, when he heard her soft happy sigh.  
"Gaara... Can I ask you something?"  
He gave a nod.  
"Just _how much_ do you like him?"  
The question confused the red-head enough, to pull his eyes from Naruto, to look at his sister. She saw his confusion and opened her mouth to answer, when they heard Kiba shout again.

"Ugh... just give up, Uzumaki! I'm stronger anyways!"  
Naruto had this foxy grin back on his lips.  
"No way! You can't beat me, I'm a hero!"  
"Hero? Ya just insane!"  
"Nu-uh! Am not! Ask Gaara!"  
The raccoon raised an amused brow. _"Hero?"_  
"Kh! I'll show Gaara just how weak his little hero is!", Kiba retorted, but Naruto wrestled him down in that moment and waved at Gaara.  
"Look, Gaara! I'm winning!"  
This silly little move gave Kiba the chance to throw his whole weight on Naruto and roll around the ground with the blond.  
Gaara couldn't hold the beginning of a chuckle that raised in his throat, but silenced it quickly with a little smile.

He watched them a little more, before Temari cleared her throat softly, to get his attention.  
"Gaara, could you... make some free time to meet me tomorrow?"  
Gaara narrowed his eyes with a slight frown, suspecting something bad, until he saw her sad face. She held her head low and faced the ground uneasily.  
"I would like to talk a little to my little brother, before I have to go...", she murmured softly before looking up at him. "I want to get to know you. I know, that I wasn't a very good sister for all those years, but I want to make it up to you. All I need is a chance."  
Her eyes were pleading now: big, round and watery.  
Gaara was silent for a moment, while staring emotionless at his sister.  
He wanted to say no, to turn his back to her and let her know how he felt all this years... but he couldn't. Her eyes weren't steely and masked like usual. She allowed them to be a window into her heart, just this one time.

Like Naruto's eyes.  
They were always open for everyone to show his feelings to the world. But this wasn't how a Sabaku would show his eyes. A Sabaku was reserved, masked and always prepared for the worse.  
But that didn't change the fact, that his sister was looking at him with watery eyes now. Eyes full of hope and regret. Eyes, that could very well be Naruto's if they weren't green, but crystal blue and more curved.

The raccoon growled inwardly and looked back to the fox, who was now sitting on Kiba's back.  
The blond changed him. He made him weak and strong at the same time.  
Now, he was weak.  
"One chance, tomorrow. Don't waste it."

* * *

I'm finally back! *smiles*

I'm sorry for the long wait, but school really gave me a hard time... (._.)

It's a shame, that I don't even have time to chew your ear off. XD

But who cares? I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible. So stay put on my story, k? :D  
You'll hear from me! *smiles and waves goodbye*


	16. Hope

Naruto seemed to be happy. No... more than that. He seemed to be ecstatic.

Gaara had told him, that he was going to meet his sister later that day and the blond had been smiling since then.  
He said, that everything would turn out just fine. That they were siblings after all and that she was such a nice and reliable person.  
Gaara said nothing about the fact, that the little fox barely knew his sister. The other would've found an answer to every single doubt he had in mind. That made it impossible for him to argue with this happy-go-lucky-kid.

He waved them goodbye, when Temari came to pick Gaara up and began their walk around town.

It was quiet for a while, until the blond turned slightly, to let him see her little smile.  
"So... how's Naruto? I know that I just saw him yesterday, but I rarely get to talk to him casually... "  
Gaara nodded.  
She was always talking about their security - never more than the necessary. But that was the way how the Sabaku-family handled things. That seemed to be the only thing he had with his blood-related ones in common.

"He's... ecstatic."  
Temari raised an amused eyebrow.  
"Ecstatic?"  
"He was looking forward to our meeting. He thinks, that it is of great importance for the two of us to get along - three, if you count Kankuro in."  
"And you don't think so?"  
"I'm not convinced, that it is really necessary for me to befriend my family. They never meant anything good, so how could they - _you _- now?"  
Gaara could see, how Temari's face fell, but lies weren't exactly his thing. And she asked about it.

She bowed her head in shame and sighed heavily.  
"Like I said... I'm really sorry for being such a bad sister for all those years... but we're still siblings. We share a special bond: the bond by blood. Our father may have forgotten that you're his own flesh and blood, but _we _never forgot it. We weren't afraid of _you_, but _our father_."  
She looked up into the sky.  
"He would thread us to stay away from you and every attempt to approach you was paid with beatings... our pathetic attempt to help you after freeing from Suna will also take his consequences, but what should we do? You're our brother and you're precious to us. We want you to be safe _and_ happy. Do you understand that?"  
Her eyes seeked for her brothers eyes, but he met her with his typical blank stare. Her acid green eyes were watery and her smile bitter.  
She tried to figure him out, tried to understand what was going on in his head.  
"Tell me what you find.", thought the red-head a little bitterly himself, "Tell me, because I'm not able to understand all the emotions you feel. All I ever knew was hatred and fear.  
Now tell me how I should be able to understand."

Temari gnawed frowning on her lower lip, before her eyes lightened a little.  
"You want to see Naruto happy, don't you? You want to see him healthy and happy, right?"  
A nod was her answer.  
"It's just like that. You care for him. He's precious to you, so you want him don't want him to be hurt or sad. _We_ care for _you_, so we wish you everything that makes you happy."  
"I understand the meaning of a precious person", the raccoon stated stiffly, " but I don't understand what connection it shares with the bond of blood."  
Temari smiled sadly.  
"People of your own flesh and blood should be the ones you can count always count on. The ones you can trust your well-being and sorrows with... Normal family's teach you how precious the bond of blood could be... but ours is broken and shattered... Mother died giving birth to you and father lost his mind over his death.  
He's insane, even if it's just a bit. But... I still believe, that we can be a functioning family. As long as it is without our father."

Gaara raised a questioning brow.  
"You lean on a damaged bridge saying things like that. He won't allow you two to disobey him."  
Temari nodded.  
"I know. We have to be careful to keep the secret until he dies - as long as we'll have to wait. I won't accept the banishment of my own brother."  
She seemed determined, but the Jinchuuriki still wasn't convinced.  
"We will see about that."  
The blond girl looked at him with a disappointed look.  
"You still don't believe me."  
Gaara shook his head slightly.  
"No, I don't. You followed fathers words up until now. I can't be sure now that you will do as you say later. But I said, that I would give you a chance and I intend to do just that. And I will believe you - as soon as you've proven yourself believable."

The Sabaku-siblings arrived at the park, where the blond sat down on a bench.  
The smile in her lips was plain sad, when she looked up to her brother.  
"It's sad to see, that your own brother trusts a complete stranger more than his sister... but I suppose, that's our own fault. Naruto is a good boy. He's good to you and I really hope that you will be able to trust me just like him."  
Gaara sat down next to her sister and nodded.  
"As soon as I am able to."  
Her smile turned genuine at his words.  
"Thank you."

They looked silently up into the sky for a while, before Temari smiled at him again.  
"I think, I've stolen enough of your time. Let's get you back to the little fox. He will be waiting."  
A smile tucked on his lips, when he thought of the blond, before he stood and slowly walked with his sister back to his home.

The walk back was silent but Temari seemed to think optimistic.  
The corners of her lips twitched from time to time and the way she moved was lighter.  
In front of Naruto's door, she turned to him and looked directly into his eyes.  
"Well... We'll leave tomorrow morning, but I'll try to write you as soon as I can. Just be careful, ok? ...Goodbye."  
She turned and dashed away.  
Gaara watched her leave, until she left his vision. He shook his head and headed inside.

Naruto was waiting more or less patiently. As soon as he heard the door, he jumped up and ran towards it too greet the raccoon happily.  
"Gaara!How was it? Is everything ok? I hope you were nice to her! She's a girl after all!"  
A smile tucked on Gaara's lips, while he closed the door.  
"I was... honest."  
The fox pouted.  
"You weren't nice, weren't ya? What did you say?"  
"I told her, that I am unable to trust her at this moment."  
Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Gaara stopped his protest with a little wave.  
"But I also told her, that I someday may be able to believe her - as soon as she'd proven herself trustworthy."  
The blond tilted his head slightly to the side, while thinking about everything. Then he let out a soft sigh.  
"Well it should be enough for now... she has her chance and I'm shure, that she's not one to disappoint us, believe it!"  
Gaara couldn't say anything against the blonds euphoria. He just smiled and nodded.

Naruto immediately began to talk about his plans for the day. That he was going to train with Lee and that the bushy-eyebrow had asked for Gaara to come along.  
He said something about a Jutsu he was training on and how he was able to fool everyone with it.  
Gaara listened silently to his rambling and nodded from time to time.

He couldn't stop the hope, that sparked inside his heart.  
A hope to find happiness.  
A hope to find peace sometimes.  
A hope, hat maybe, just maybe, he might have a little family because his siblings cared for him. Just a tiny bit.  
A hope, that shone like a sun with blue eyes, blond hair and a really hyper character...  
Such a foolish hope...  
But who couldn't hope, when he was faced with such a lovely sun?

* * *

Hello my friends, I'm back again! ヾ(＾∇＾)

To make up for the long wait last time, I'm updating now! Surprise! \( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ *throws confetti*

As you can see I've changed the rating, 'cause someone suggested it would be better. Better change the rating, before I have to re-upload, don't ya think?  
Thank you for the hint Mizooki101 (^.^)

So... how are you all? I hope you're still happy with my story! （＾ω＾）  
Got any suggestions to improve the quality? Just say a word! I'll always try my best! *smiles happily*

Ok, I've to go back to my studies! XD

Hope to 'see' you soon! （￣ー￣）

Toodeloooo~! *winks and blows her sweet little reviewer a kiss*


	17. the observant fox

It had been a few weeks now, since Temari and Kankuro had left Konoha on their fathers command.

Gaara didn't seem to miss their presence, but Naruto was sad that Temari hadn't sent him a letter yet.  
But he was still certain that she would stand up to her word and write them!

In the meantime, he would try to pursue Gaara into training with him and Lee!  
The bushy eyebrow had agreed to train with him at least twice a week and they always tried to get Gaara to participate with them, but he would always refuse…  
They've tried everything!  
They asked kindly, asked forcibly, tried to force him by pulling him onto the training grounds or attacking him….  
Nothing seemed to work! It was like… talking to a stone or trying to talk a cow out of farting or something like that!

But considering, that the raccoon did every other thing that came to his mind to make Naruto smile, it wasn't such a big problem.  
Things like making breakfast and softly patting his head to wake him up, when he was running late again…  
Oh! And he came to every single training session of team7!

It was clear, that the Sabaku and the Ushiha didn't exactly… _like_ each other. But it was just as clear, that Gaara was determined to do his best for Naruto to be as friendly as he could.  
Which wasn't really much, but he tried – tried hard.  
Naruto could sometimes see how a vein on Gaara's forehead began to pulsate, when he _really_ wanted to bash the shit out of the arrogant Ushiha, but he had himself always under control.  
The last time Naruto had taken Gaara with him, they had a silent argument or something like that and nearly ended up on each other's throats. But Gaara had restraint himself from doing anything stupid and had simply gone home – dragging the non-complaining fox behind.

Gaara's behavior was also further changing.  
He was on the street way calmer than before – Not that he hadn't been calm before! He just stopped being tense in the presence of too many people and started to calmly face them, instead of throwing death-glares in every direction. – and had this nearly invisible smile plastered all day on his face, when it was just the two of them.  
He was treating people around him differently in general.  
He would try – not often successfully XD – to talk to people he knew and stopped glaring at others, ignoring them completely and showing them his blank mask. Instead, he watched them with head raised and an lofty expression. But he didn't look inflated or arrogant like the Ushiha.  
He seemed… kind of noble? Like some prince or something like that!  
It suited him, looked natural on him, even though Naruto knew that he was just trying very hard to get accepted by the people of Konoha – and succeeding greatly!

It didn't take him long to get girls soon over him without even trying to do so.  
More so: He either didn't notice or didn't care.  
Naruto only knew, that he didn't care. Should the girls swoon and squeal: they didn't know Gaara. They just liked him for his looks. But Naruto knew him. He _lived_ with him under one roof. They were surely too shallow for the red-head.  
Too shallow, too simple, too… _normal_.  
Gaara deserved better. He deserved the sweetest and loveliest girl e_ver_. A girl, that would understand him and love him, even though she knew about his past and Shukaku.  
That aside, the people of Konoha couldn't know about Shukaku. They only saw Gaara as a quiet guy that wouldn't talk much and was always seen in the company of Naruto.

Naruto was more than happy to see how easily the read-head would fit into place.  
It didn't take them long to get used to the raccoon that was always with their Jinchuuriki. Some even said that they were glad, that he was around, because the blond wasn't half as annoying with him than usually.

After the fifth person had said something like that, the blond got a little annoyed and began to grumble something about the loss of humor from his own townspeople.  
Gaara just said: "I don't think that you're annoying." It was so sweet!  
But he seemed to be a little confused, when Naruto had glombed him and said so. He just looked at him like he was out of his mind, but Naruto was by now used to this.

Naruto smiled and looked at Gaara, who was standing to his left and looked like he was going to shout at Ino and Sakura, because they were currently talking nonstop about everything that came to their minds.  
It was funny to see how the raccoon reacted to the presence of other people.  
Just like now, when Ino took a step forward, he took a step back. He liked to have his personal space, but stuck always close to Naruto. He didn't mind, when Naruto invaded his bubble of comfort and would even seek the closeness of the blond.  
Always standing closer than necessary, always seeking the blonds gaze, always paying attention to everything he said…

To say the least: Naruto was proud.  
He felt special when he was around the other, because he was always treated specially.

Naruto's face was split by an shit-eating grin and he hurriedly excused him and the raccoon, to save him from his misery.  
Gaara didn't mind him, when he grabbed his hand and pulled him away laughing and he didn't mind to be dragged along at a faster pace than he would take normally.  
The small smile on his lips gave him away.  
And Naruto felt special again, to be the only one seeing this smile.

It was a shame, that nobody could see it, considering how breathtaking it was. But is also needed to be savored, needed to be protected.  
He just needed a few more friends – and a trustworthy family, if possible. A loving, trustworthy family.

And Temari was surely capable of gaining Gaara's trust and making him smile somehow!  
They just had to be patient and stay put on the subject! And putting Naruto's determined behavior and calmness together they were both!  
Pshhh! This'll be as easy as stealing candy from a baby!

* * *

Hey Guys!

I'm sooo sorry, that I couldn't update sooner, but I was busy with school and then work and then Christmas and then work again...  
In addition to this darn lack of time, I had a terrible writer's block... . To be honest, I'm not really happy with this chapter, 'cause of that... I really need to think how the plot is going to reach the point where it is in my mind! .  
Please don't be mad at me! T^T I promise to try better and update sooner next time, k?

Well... I'll try to update again before the next week ends, but I can't promise anything.  
I really need to find my muse again... I think she needs a good slap across the back of her head for leaving me like that... -.-

Ok, enough with that! XD

Please stick with me and have faith in me! It may take some time, but I'm not giving up! I wanna be a hero too! :D

See you all later! *blows a kiss*


	18. Meet the gang!

„AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
„UOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"  
„AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Gaara shook his head in amusement and couldn't hold the chuckle, which radiated from his throat.  
Naruto and Lee were screaming at each other since a while now. Always laughing, always being loud, always doing stupid poses.

The raccoon wasn't entirely sure how they've got in this kind of situation. But it must've something to do with the little challenge between these two, when Kiba said that they were both stupid and loud.  
At first, Naruto hadn't been too happy about this comment, but began to grin soon again and announced that _if_ he was going to be stupid and loud, he was going to be the stupidest and loudest. Lee – of course – couldn't go down on any challenges and so the two had begun their silly little commotion.  
They had been thrown out of the sushi bar because of them and had to get themselves comfortable in the park. But Gaara wasn't one to complain about something like this.

The only thing, that took a little time to get used to, was the big group, which was surrounding the raccoon.  
Kiba had come and with him Shino and Hinata. And his dog, if you counted him as a part of the group, like Kiba did. Lee was there too – of course -, Sakura and Ino. And to make the mob complete, Ino brought her teammates Shikamaru and Chouji.

To his benefit, there were many things, which made it easy for him to adjust to the group.  
One certainly was, that he knew most of the people from former meeting's with Naruto's friends.  
A second was, that the group included more than one quiet character besides himself.

The little raven, named Hinata, for example kept mostly to herself, because her nonstop stuttering caused her more than one embarrassing moment.  
Shino and Shikamaru were also rather quiet.  
Shikamaru announced repeatedly how everything annoyed him, even though he seemed to be quiet intelligent, and Shino… was just quiet.  
It was a pleasant change to see, that there were others who didn't talk much and were accepted nonetheless.

Ino and Sakura were fighting over something stupid with Hinata in their mid, while Kiba and Chouji were trying to draw on Shikamaru's face – who wasn't really sleeping and slapped their hands with ease away.  
When Gaara felt something tickle on his hand, he found a little bug sitting on it. He was about to flick it away, when a slender hand stopped him. The raccoon looked up to see Shino leaning towards him and urging the little creature on his hand. The bug crawled up to tip of his forefinger, when the other held it up and in front of his face.  
"This is one of my bugs." he said quietly. "I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't hurt him."  
Gaara gave a short nod and raised a hairless brow questionably, when the bug disappeared under the sleeve of the Aburame.  
"I've been told that you're able to control sand." Shino stated calmly. "As you're able to control tiny grains of Sand, I'm able to control these little fellows."  
The nod he was given this time was followed by a tiny twitch of lips, when Gaara realized that Naruto must've told his friends beforehand who he was and they were all ok with it.

"Naruto! Lee! Shut up you stupid meatheads! I can't even hear my own thought when you two are shouting like this!" Sakura screeched at the two, while Kiba began to laugh. "Bwahahaha! Naruto! She called you a meathead!"  
Naruto puffed his cheeks in an offended manner. "Shut up, dogface! I'm not a meathead, right Gaara?!"  
"Everything you say." The raccoon stated monotone like always, when others than Naruto were around.  
"Did you just say dogface?! Is that supposed to be an insult?!" Kiba roared fake-angrily, while Naruto laughed at him. "Yes, dogface! What do ya want to do 'bout that, he? Break my arms?"  
"A'm gonna break every little bone ya have, ya stupid fox!"  
The two began to wrestle again.  
"How troublesome… can't you hold you're little fox back a little? And someone send that dog back into his kennel…."  
Gaara's lips twitched yet again, as Chouji threw himself on top of the two squabbling boys, which groaned under the weight.

Gaara found the company from everyone quiet amusing and enjoyed the little talks he had with Shino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru would even admit that the raccoon wasn't as annoying as most people were and invited him to a game of Shogi someday.  
It was a pleasant feeling to add two more names on the list of those, who seemed to be interesting and reliable people.

Naruto, whose blue eyes seemed to get everything Gaara did even when he was elsewhere occupied, grinned at him knowingly. He even winked at him, when he saw him speaking with Hinata. What he didn't know was, that the girl only asked him if he knew whether Naruto had a girlfriend or not. Gaara had only shrugged. It didn't seem like, but he didn't tell her that.  
She seemed to be a good girl, but… Gaara had a feeling, that she should ask Naruto personally. It felt wrong to talk about the blonde's love life. He couldn't quiet describe it, but he decided to go with his gut feeling to not talk about it.  
The girl seemed to be quiet content in his presence, regardless to his unwillingness to give information's about the blond away. She sat next to him for a while, whereas her stuttering seemed to lessen and her whole behavior got a little more confident. The raccoon didn't understand how his mere presence could calm someone like this, while others trembled in fear.

The only person that was really annoying him was Ino.  
When she wasn't complaining or fighting with someone, she tried to hold conversations with him that weren't in the least interesting. She blabbered away about boys and pretty things or irritating girls… all the while standing to close, trying to touch him or leaning in too close… so that her far to importunate and disgusting sweet perfume was nearly killing him.  
To his luck, there was always one who rescued him from this kind of trouble.  
He seriously began to think that there was something wrong with this girl. None of the other girls were as irritating as this one…  
Shikamaru mumbled something about him being her new crush, but Gaara couldn't place the word in any perhaps matching categories – he didn't think, that the girl wanted to _crush_ him – and didn't want to ask. The only other thing Nara said was that it was troublesome to be the Crush from a girl like Ino or Sakura. But everything was troublesome for him, so that didn't say much.

But all in one, the day had begun pretty pleasant and the prospect of a nice relaxed evening with Naruto promised to let it end just as enjoyable.

They walked home, when the sun began to set. Lee walked them to their door and told them to get a good night rest, because the flame of youth needed every drop of energy it could get to burn even higher!  
They laughed together and waved goodbye, before Naruto opened the door to get in.

"Eh?" He heard him say, as soon as he stepped in.  
There lay a letter on the ground right behind the door as if it was shoved through the door slot.

They stepped in; Naruto turned the letter around but found no address, so he just opened it.

He plopped down on the couch and after reading the first few words he smiled at the raccoon brilliantly.  
"It's from Temari!"

* * *

BAMBAMBAAAAAM! :D

Hello my dear readers! *jumps and waves everyone with a beaming smile*

My darn brother and a friend are looking over my shoulder while I'm writing and I can't stand that! XD  
So: I'll let you go for now without telling much nonsense XD

I have school for 2 weeks again, so I don't know how much I'll be able to write... but I'm doing my best, like always XD

Soo... See you later, ne? XD

Todelooo~! *sing*

And before I forget: Chuunin-exams are coming up for the gang, so this all takes place in the first season. ^.^


	19. Temari's letter

„_Dear brother and Naruto,_

_I'm sorry, that you had to wait so long for our letter to arrive, but our father holds a close eye at us.  
He made himself clear that he doesn't want us to get in contact with you..._

_Since you had to leave our team, little brother, we got a new comrade.  
He was chosen personally from our father and he watches us nonstop. I have to be careful of him. He will report me the second he sees me writing… That's why I have to ask you not to answer to my letter. We can't risk that he gets suspicious and cut's every chance we have to contact you two._

_The chuunin-exams are coming up and I'm sure that we'll get the chance to talk.  
But I would like to ask you again to be cautious. Séngo is watching us closely and I wish you no harm, so let me handle the situation and find a way to you._

_That leads me to the part, where I'd like you, my little brother, to make sure that you have some time for me to spare.  
I'd like to spend some time with you, to catch up a little from our lost time. I also would like to get to know you a little more. I feel bad for the fact, that I don't even know my own little brother._

_I have to hurry, Séngo is searching for me. _

_Please be sure that you're safe.  
We'll see you two at the time of the chuunin-exams._

_Sincerely,  
Kankuro and Temari"_

Gaara looked up from the letter and looked directly into Naruto's crystal-blue eyes. He was grinning like a fool.  
"See? Told you she's ok! Are ya gonna believe me now or what?"  
His behavior was just too funny sometimes… his always sunny and goodhearted behavior.  
Gaara let out a little chuckle, which made the blond grin even wider.  
"I do intend to give her a chance now. She held her word to contact us and I'm sure that she will meet us at the time the chuunin-exams have started. We will see what the shared time with her will bring."  
Naruto jumped up in joy.  
"That'll be SO GREAT! I just know that you'll get along just fine! And Kankuro seems like a nice guy too. I'm just so happy for you!" He threw himself around Gaara's neck and crushed him in a bear hug. "You'll finally get your family! Isn't that awesome?!"

The red-haired one gave a slight choke, so that Naruto loosened his arms, and looked into his face.  
"But why would I need a family? What's so important about them?" He asked the fox. "Temari told me that it was something about the bound by blood. But why should I care specially about them? I don't think that I'll be able to care more about _them_ than I care about _you_."  
Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, before he smiled softly.  
"That's sweet, but you will see. Just give her a proper chance to prove herself. She'll show you what it means to have _family_, believe it. Family and friends are kinda different, you know? But you can care about both deeply."

Gaara nodded quietly. He didn't quite understand, but he took believe in Naruto.  
He was the one who was always right, who was always there. The only one he could truly trust…

*Naruto's POV*

It wasn't long, until Gaara drifted off to sleep.  
His head leaned on Naruto's shoulder; while the other had one arm wound around his shoulders and petted his red hair while watching TV.

Well… not really watching TV… he was mostly looking at the sleeping red-head by his side.  
He never really realized until now… but when had Gaara changed his sleeping behavior?  
At the beginning, he was like a child: seeking solace in the presence and closeness of the blond.  
But now that he was thinking about it… it had been a while since he had laid his head in Naruto's lap or on his chest, to hear the calming lullaby of a heartbeat…  
He would lie on his side, forehead against the blonds shoulder and hands brushing lightly, or lean his head on Naruto's shoulder, like now.

Funny how one could someone could see the… the what?  
Confidence maybe.  
He seemed to be way more confident than before.

It's so good to see that he's getting better…

Naruto turned the TV off and leaned his head on top of Gaara's. He felt comfortable like that…  
He closed his eyes and followed Gaara into the land of dreams.

* * *

Hello world, you're little lunatic is back again! (*＾▽＾)／

I know, this is one of my shorter chapters... but well, shit happens XD

Before I can upload the next chap, I have to look the whole chuunin-exam thing up again... Can't really remember all in it's details. XD  
But I've set my goal to upload next Friday again. I hope that my muse will play along. *laughs*

The only thing that's _totally_ in the dark for me is the whole Seme/uke-thing... (._.)

I mean...  
Naruto being all emotional is totally ukeish - But Gaara being an over-sized kitty-cat too.  
Naruto being all protectively would call seme... but Gaara's whole bad-ass-attitude would too...

I have to figure this out soon! XD  
'cause I'd like to throw them together soon.

Ok, I think I've talked enough now. XD

Have a nice day and a mustache to go! (￣┏∞┓￣) *laughs*

See you (hopefully) next week! (*＾▽＾)／


	20. Chunin-exams 1 - Test

There was a downright hate unfolding in Gaara to everything that had something to do with waiting.

Maybe it was, because Naruto was further rubbing off on him…  
Maybe it was one of these features he always possessed and was now slowly learning one by one…  
But it could also be the pure fact that he simply hated it not to have his bubbly blond by his side.

Naruto was currently participating the first part of his chunin-exams.

Gaara actually brought him to the door and was able to catch a glimpse at his siblings.  
Kankuro busied their new teammate to give Temari a chance to smile brightly at her little brother.  
Gaara watched their new teammate carefully.  
Séngo.  
Gaara neither liked his eyes black, sharp eyes nor his superior stance.  
He had black hair, which fell down to his hips and was tied in a low ponytail and tanned skin. He didn't wear a visible weapon and held his chin too high to be even considered as a regular Genin.  
The one thing Gaara dislike the most was, how he watched Naruto as he walked past him. Gaara growled dangerously to himself but refrained himself from doing any more than that.

Neither Naruto nor the Hokage would be pleased if he just killed some random sand-nin's.

So he just stood there and waited.

He lost his patience after about 20 minutes and decided to look how Naruto was doing.  
He was able to smuggle his sand unnoticed inside and his third eye provided him a good view.

This test seemed to be designed to verify the capacity of their Genin's to obtain information's without getting caught.  
Some had no problems with this, seeing how they used their Jutsu's and kekkei genkai's to get the needed information's. Naruto however seemed to have a few problems to get the point of this test.  
Gaara smirked inwardly and send his sand out to crawl unnoticed on Naruto's desk.  
The little grains of sand swirling on his desk seemed to calm the blond immediately and he reached for them. As soon as he touched them, they crawled up his hand and guided it to the pen. After he picked the little writing utensil up, the sand took complete control of his hand. Naruto smiled a little, when he saw how Gaara helped him through his test.

He didn't even realize it when Sakura looked at him with surprise.  
She in turn didn't seem to notice the sand on his hand.

Naruto ran his fingertips over the sand for one last time, when Gaara drew it back.

The raccoon himself stood outside, leaned casually on the wall of the building and formed three balls of sand and let it swish through the air in front of him.  
These three balls were enough to busy himself with until Naruto came out with a happy yell.

"I MADE IT, GAARA! They didn't even look the test over!"  
He laughed loudly while running up to his red-haired friend. Gaara let the balls of sand fall and turned to pet Naruto's head approvingly.  
"Well done." He praised the blond, which grinned brightly.

"Yeah, _well done_, dope." Sasuke's voice dripped with sarcasm and made the little fox flinch. "You've got us plenty of opponent's with this little speech of yours, you idiot."

Gaara turned to face the annoying raven with a venomous glare, as he stepped up to them with the little pinkette.  
"I thought I made myself clear last time, _Uchiha_." He growled, but Sasuke met his glare with this darn superior smirk on his oh-so-famous face.  
"Maybe I just don't care."  
"Maybe you _should_ care."  
Sasuke was about to comment, when Naruto interrupted him.  
"Stop this shit, Sasuke. Provoking Gaara won't do you any good. Last time you did he kicked your ass. If you can't even try to be civil you should go now. We can celebrate without you,"

The raven hmphed at Naruto's seriousness turned on his heels and left.  
The blond sighed disappointed before smiling at Sakura- Gaara noticed that it was fake. "SO! Wanna celebrate with us?"  
She laughed nervously and looked away. "I don't think so. I think I'm gonna tell my parent's first. Maybe I'll meet you later, ok?"  
"Sure! We'll be at home or in the park, ne? See you later then!"  
The two of them said their goodbyes and left.

"I shouldn't let him provoke me like that." Gaara stated quietly as soon as they were alone.  
Naruto looked at him in confusion, before smiling reassuringly.  
"You've done nothing wrong. You're just trying to kinda protect me. He's just being an ass."  
The raccoon nodded, when he saw the genuine smile and walked quietly.

The pleasant quietness didn't last long, as a loud howl interrupted it rather quickly.  
"NARUTO!" Someone yelled happily and threw himself at the surprised blond. Both toppled over while they heard Lee laugh behind them.  
Kiba sat on Naru's and laughed happily. "OI! Let's celebrate our success! Wanna come with us to the park? The rest of the guys are there too!" Akamaru barked happily next to them.  
"Ugh… I _would_, but I'm getting flattened here…"  
"Hey! Are ya implying that a'm fat?!"  
Gaara grabbed the dog-boy with his sand and let him hang by his feet, upside down.  
"Grah! Lemme dooooooowwwwwnnnnnnnn!"  
He sounded so much like a wailing dog, it made Gaara's lip's twitch. Everyone laughed a little and then let the other back down.  
To everyone's surprise it was Gaara who led the way towards the park.  
"Hurry up." He said casually. "The others are waiting."

* * *

Tadaimaaa! *jumps and waves at everyone*

I was too lazy to watch the episodes again and such, so I'm improvising! XD

School isn't that bad at the moment, so with a little luck I may be able to update again before next week. *smiles*

Soo... I'm too lazy to talk any shit, so just know how much I love you for reviewing, nee?

See you soon!


	21. After the exam

Naruto had to fight Kiba down, to look over at the raccoon.  
His lips were twitching while his eyes were trained on himself. The blond grinned satisfied.

He still loved the fact that he was treated so specially by the red-head. He felt the turquoise gaze always on his skin like a warming ray of sunshine and he was always searching for his eyes. Those eyes, which seemed to be emotionless to every one other but, were quite the opposite.

They were just as lively as everyone else's. He just knew how to almost hide it. _Almost_.

Before the first test of the chunin-exams started, Sakura had told him that Gaara scared her sometimes. She said that his eyes looked dead, even though he looked a lot nicer than before. Naruto had laughed at her and told her how stupid that was. She punched him for calling her stupid, but that didn't stop him from laughing.  
_"You have to look closely, Sakura-chan!"_ He'd said. _"Ask the others! Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino… they'll tell you how _'dead'_ is eyes really are. You have to pay more attention!"_  
Sakura had huffed sulkily. _"Since when are _you_ paying attention to _anything_?!"_  
_"Only for Gaara, Sakura-chan!"_ He'd laughed at her. _"Only for Gaara."_

Every time she could, she would try to unnerve Naruto by calling Gaara his little boyfriend, but he faked his offense every time she did. Since she did that, he began thinking…  
It was strange, but the idea of Gaara as his boyfriend didn't bother him at all.  
Quite the contrary. He somehow…. enjoyed the thought.

When she first said it, he panicked a little inside.  
This couldn't be normal! _He_ couldn't be normal!  
But then, he began to think. Just 'cause he enjoyed the thought didn't mean anything at all. Gaara was a handsome guy. Beautiful pale skin, silky red hair, soft thin hands… His eyes were plain _gorgeous_ and when one had the chance to get to know him more closely, you could see what a nice guy he actually was: Protective, sweet and caring.  
He also was a good housewife! Always making sure to clean everything and make dinner while you were away.  
So it wasn't really a wonder to think positive of the raccoon. Who _wouldn't_ like someone as cute as Gaara by his side?

On second thought he realized that it wasn't even really surprising for him to like guys.  
Since he lost his interest in Sakura there hadn't been a girl he really liked.  
And considering the fact that he saw Iruka and Kakashi kissing, it couldn't be _so_ bad to like guys.

His third thought was to not further think about it and ignore Sakura's babbling.

This seemed to be a wonderful plan in his eyes, so he did just that.

It was just a matter of time until he forgot about the whole conversation, while he had a good time with his friends celebrating their success at the Test.  
Everyone was at his best mood.  
They were laughing and playing games and having fun in general.  
Lee brought even them a chessboard which got Shikamaru virtually excited. He immediately got into the game with Gaara and had to admit that his opponent was fairly intelligent. Not as bright as he himself, but he seemed to have fun and their matches were long and enthralling, how he called it.  
To Naruto, it was rather boring, but he wasn't complaining. As long as Gaara had fun, he could do whatever he liked.

Naruto was sure that Gaara could've won a few matches, if he would concentrate on the game. But his eyes strayed every so often to his blond fox – who did everything to get his attention.  
Sure, it was a bad habit, but Naruto wanted to be seen! And as long as Gaara didn't complain but smile at him, it couldn't be so bad, couldn't it?

While thinking, he had completely forgotten Kiba, who now tackled him to the ground.  
He laughed loudly. "Ha! That's for not paying attention!"  
They began to roll around on the ground laughing and squabbling while Gaara seemingly returned his attention back to his Game with Shikamaru, but Naruto knew better.

He felt the sand beneath him shift every now and then, which was a clear sign were his attention really was.

Another thing Naruto realized at the exams was, how the pure presence of Gaara's Sand calmed him in a matter of seconds.  
It felt like having Iruka's hand on his shoulder. It was calming and gave him strength and hope.  
He found it kinda funny, 'cause it was just sand. But it was Gaara's sand and that was enough.

Naruto pressed Kiba face first into the ground and looked up curiously, when he saw a little girl approach the raccoon.  
She was a cute little thing, but Naruto didn't know her and the other ones seemed to be pretty surprised too – including Gaara.  
She happily said something he didn't quite catch, nodded when Gaara answered and left after waving goodbye. The raccoon sat there, a little surprised, before he stood and approached Naruto.

Naruto hurriedly stood to meet him halfway.  
"This girl came by Temari's command. She told me to meet her on top of the head from the fourth Hokage."  
Naruto smiled happily.  
"But that's great! You think you'll find her alone?"  
Gaara nodded.  
"Well then what are you waiting for? Go and see her!" He laughed loudly.  
Gaara's lips twitched and he gave another short nod, before waving goodbye at everyone and leaving.

Naruto watched him leave and didn't register Kiba.  
The dog-boy stood next to him and too watched Gaara leave, before he looked at Naruto curiously.  
"Why's your boyfriend leaving?"  
"He's going to meet his sister." Naruto answered before looking skeptically at Kiba. "Since when are you calling him my boyfriend?"  
Dogface just grinned. "From the beginning! You two are always acting like a couple of juniors, how couldn't I call him your boyfriend!"  
Naruto huffed. "We're not acting like a couple of juniors…"  
"Yes you are!" Kiba laughed and shoved Naruto jokingly. From there on it didn't take long until they were fighting again.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back! ^.^

Sorry, it took me longer than expected to write this one, but I had to shove something between the exams and the next step...  
Naruto was the first one to realize that there could be something more, now Gaara should follow, don't you think? *grin*

I've drawn Gaara how I imagined him, when Shukaku is slowly taking over. I think, I'll also draw a completely new Shukaku, 'cause I don't like how fat he is. XD I really love him, but he surely could be cooler! I just have to think of something... *laughs*

For those who are interested, you can find it here:  
lunarisillunis . deviantart art/Shukaku-inside-353728528

Ok, you'll hear from me! ;)

'later! *waves*


	22. Time to talk serious

Temari smiled at him, when she saw Gaara coming.  
She approached him and said sweetly: "Hello little brother. Let's walk a little, shall we?"  
Gaara nodded so they left.

They sat under a tree, a little off the village, before Temari began to talk.  
"So… how are you, Gaara? Could you make some new friends since our departure?" She was smiling happily, while picking nervously on some flowers in the grass beside her.  
Gaara nodded.  
"Oh? How are they? Tell me about 'em!"  
After a little silence, the raccoon began to talk quietly.  
"There is Shikamaru. One could mistake his behavior for pure laziness, but he really is analyzing everything to the last little detail. He's very intelligent, but likes to describe everything as too troublesome to move for, but I really think that he's just trying to fool everyone. The conversations with him are pleasantly deep thought through and the chess-matches with him are rather interesting."  
Temari nodded to show that she was listening.  
"Then there would be Shino. He's quiet, but also an interesting conversation partner when he chooses to speak. His knowledge about the surrounding nature and insect's is impressive and he likes to share his knowledge with everyone who cares enough to listen.  
The last would be Hinata. She's she and doesn't talk much and she's always ignored because of her quiet speaking behavior. That doesn't stop her from being caring and helpful for her friends. She's a good listener, but she likes to have someone to listen to her from time to time."  
Temari smiled brightly, when he stopped talking.  
"I'm so happy, that you're able to make friends so easily, Gaara! As soon as I get this stupid Séngo off' my back, I want to meet them! You think you can introduce me to them later? I want to know the friends of my little brother in person!"

Gaara just nodded, unable to disagree with her optimism, and let her go on.

"And do you still live with Naruto?"  
A nod.  
"That's good. It means that I don't have to search for you later… How is your insomnia? Are you sleeping enough?"  
Another nod. "Yes, Naruto takes care of my sleeping behavior. He makes sure that I get enough sleep."  
Temari sighed in delight.  
"This boy is a blessing… How 'bout him? Is he sleeping enough? And are you two eating enough?"  
This time, the red-head had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.  
"Yes, he's sleeping more than I do and I'm watching over his eating behavior."  
This seemed to surprise his sister.  
"Oh? How comes that you're watching over his eating behavior?"  
The raccoon shrugged. "He would only eat ramen. I don't think that this would be really healthy for him."

Tem laughed happily.  
"I don't think so!" She giggled a little before facing him again.  
"At the exams, I saw him with his teammates. A little pinkette and this Uchiha-guy. How are you getting along with them?"  
Gaara's face darkened immediately at the mention of Sasuke and glared at the next flower.  
"Sakura is… acceptable, I guess. But the Uchiha is… an asshole, to cut it short."  
"A what? What did he do to make you so angry?" Temari asked warily.  
"Naruto claims him to be his best friend, but he's just an arrogant bastard. He's always fighting with Naruto, challenging him, making him angry, but not in a friendly way. I've seen Kiba's and Naruto's friendly bickering, but that is none of this kind. And instead of backing away from me, he's trying to challenge me. If je wouldn't be so important to Naruto, I would've killed him long ago!"

Temari stared at him for a while before softly asking: "Gaara? Can I ask you something different?"  
A nod was her only answer, while her brother remained in his position. At least he glared at the flower not his sister.

"Can you… describe how you feel about Naruto?"

This got Gaara's attention and he looked up questionably. "What do you mean?"  
"Well… When he's away, is there something different? In there?"  
She poked Gaara's chest slowly, right there were his heart should be.  
He nodded.  
"What is different?"  
"… I will get impertinent… and I'll always wonder what he's doing and if he's alright. Why?"  
"I want so see something. What's the difference between him and your other friends?"  
"He's important." Gaara said, before he fully realized what was asked from him. "His smile is important."  
"His smile?"  
Gaara gave a short nod.  
"How's his smile important?"  
"His smile is genuine. It can't lie – not to me. As long as his smile is genuine, I know that he's alright." He fidgets around a little. "I... can't explain it… I just need to know that he's alright or I'll worry about him."

Temari's face softened, while a sweet smile spread across her lips.  
"Gaara, did you ever think that you could be… in love?"  
Gaara froze and raised a brow at her sister.  
"It sounds to me like you're terribly in love with him."  
"I can't be." Came the short reply.  
"Why?"  
"I just can't. I'm… me."  
Temari shook her head, still smiling.  
"That doesn't mean a thing. You're a human and humans do love. You want to protect him, right?"  
A nod.  
"You get all warm inside when he smiles and you miss him when he's away, am I right?"  
"Yes."  
"Then am I right to suspect, that you want to be as close as possible to him and you can't imagine to _not_ have him by your side?"  
Gaara looked at his sister with big, round eyes.  
"You want him to smile because you think it's beautiful and you don't want him to be sad or angry, because it makes you angry, isn't that so?"

His pure look of surprise faltered to make place for one, Temari had never seen on her little brothers face. He looked startlingly fragile and uncertain.  
"And… what does that mean?"

Temari smiled sweetly.  
"That means, that You're in love little Brother. You love Naruto."

* * *

Hey guys! Here I am again! :D

I couldn't make it last week, so 2 Chaps for this week! *smiles*

I'll get so hyper when I think about how far I came with this story! *jumps happily around*  
There are still some things that need to happen before they can get together, but we're making progress! :D

When this chap was finished I was like: Poor Gaara! He doesn't even know how to sort all this new feelings and emotions and is suddenly told that he's in love. Can just imagine how confused he is now.  
But he wouldn't know it, if someone told him. So better sooner than later! He'll learn to deal with it! ^.^

Ok, I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed.  
See you when the next chap is ready. ^-^

'later! *waves*


	23. Forgiven

"_That means that you're in love little Brother. You love Naruto."_  
Temari's words rang in Gaara's head, over and over again. _He_, Gaara, should be _in love_..? _With Naruto_?

Gaara stared at the ground in bewilderment. Temari seemed to sense his uneasiness and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's completely ok to be in love, little brother."  
Her voice was soft and caring, but Gaara pushed her hand gently aside.  
"It is not when you're in love with someone of your own gender."  
"But it is!"  
"Society tells otherwise."  
That got Temari to laugh out loud.  
"Pshhh! You don't wanna know what_ I_ think about society!" Her laughing ceased and she put both hands on Gaara's shoulders. "Believe me: Some may think wrongly of it, but it's just as normal as loving someone of the opposite gender. In fact, I know someone who's after guys too."  
She added a wicked grin to the last part, which led Gaara to raise a brow at her.  
"Kankuro is just as straight as a rainbow!" She laughed again. "I once caught him kissing a guy, back in suna. He wasn't too happy about it, when I annoyed the truth out of him, but he eventually told me about his preferences and that I shouldn't interfere in his love-life! It was_ so_ funny!"  
Gaara looked to the side and thought about what was said.

So it was ok to be in love with someone of your own gender – Kankuro seemed to be the proof to that.  
But… society thought otherwise… what would Naruto think?  
He surely wouldn't think badly of Gaara for being… different. But what would he say to be the object of such affection? The chances for him to return Gaara's love were low. He could be disgusted… he could turn his back to his friend, because he couldn't handle living with a _guy_ who loved him…  
Gaara shuddered of the thought.  
NO.  
The chance to lose him was too big, so he looked at his sister with determination in his eyes.

"I can't tell him."  
"_WHAT_?!" She screeched in shock. "Why not?! You'd give such a cute couple!"  
Gaara shook his head.  
"The chances that he'll abandon me are too big. I won't risk losing him."  
Temari's face fell and she sighed sadly.  
"That's such a shame…"  
They were both silent for a while, before Temari said softly: "You don't have to tell him right away… but I think you should tell him someday. Who knows? He could return your feelings."  
Gaara only shrugged.  
"I think it would be possible… he looks _mighty_ gay to me!"  
She grinned over to her brother, who glared halfheartedly at her. She laughed and got serious again.  
"I mean it. And I don't think that he's one to abandon you. He's a good guy and his heart is way too big to abandon _anyone_."  
Gaara pulled his knees up to his chest, hugged them and laid his chin down on them. "But the possibility that he'll do it is there. Maybe it is a smaller possibility than I thought, but as long as it is there, I won't tell him."  
"And… when he'll make it clear that he likes you?"  
Gaara raised a brow at the question.  
"Well... normally, people _show_ their beloved ones how much they love each other. I still think that you two are made for each other and I refuse to think otherwise." Her response to Gaara's questionably look was a small smile. "I'm sure that you're just as special to him as he is for you. Maybe he's too dense to realize it, but he will and then he will show you in one way or another how much he does!"

Gaara sighed.  
"You're just as optimistic as he is."  
"I don't think so!" She laughed softly. "I'm actually rather realistic. I just… have the feeling that you're meant for each other. He'll be perfect for you and you'll be perfect for him. I refuse to let this feeling go."  
The raccoon saw her smiling face and the determination in her eyes and sighed again.  
He could say whatever he wanted; she would always find something to go against it – just like Naruto.

They were silent for a moment and Gaara stretched his legs out again, while Temari looked up to the clouds.  
"You know…" She started slowly. "There was a time where I thought I could never make up for the past… I would've never dreamed that I would be sitting here, idly chatting with you and that in practically no time."  
Gaara looked up in surprise.  
_"That's right… my original intention was to see if she was worth our trust... But I was completely comfortable with talking to her… Was that what they meant when they said that the bond by blood was special?"_ He looked at his sister and nodded to himself. _"That must be it."_  
Temari just smiled at him.  
"I'm really grateful for this second chance. I know that Naruto is the reason why you've opened up like that and you can't imagine how thankful I'm for that. I'd love it to speak more with him, but I suppose this has to wait until we got rid of this stupid Séngo."

Gaara nodded.  
"Who's this Séngo? Why was he the one our… father chose to be your new teammate?"  
Temari squirmed a little.  
"Well… I don't really know who he is and where he comes from… but I know that he's our new teammate because he's absolutely loyal to our father. Sometimes I wonder what's so special about him. He doesn't seem to have a special kekkei genkai or something like that… The only thing he's good at is aiming. When he throws something, it will surely hit the target at exactly the point where it should hit… But I can't tell you why this would be the crucial factor in fathers decision."  
Gaara gave another nod.  
He knew that the guy must have a special position in this plot his father was handling again. But where was his special appearance?  
With no answer to this question Gaara decides to just be careful and watch over his little blond while the unnerving sand-nin was in town.

Temari sighed after a little silence and got to her feet.  
"The sun's going down, we should go now."  
Gaara nodded and stood.

They went together to the top of the 4. Hokage and stood there for a moment, admiring the view.  
Temari tuned to Gaara, a little grin on her face.  
"So… have I proven myself trustworthy?"  
Gaara actually gave her the pleasure to smile a little for her. "Yes, I think you have proven that you only have the best intentions."  
She smiled brightly, before she suddenly got shy and turned half away.  
"Can I hug you without your sand interfering?"  
Her voice was hardly above a whisper and Gaara was silent for a second, before nodding dumbfounded.

Temari immediately practically leaped out and wrapped her arms tightly around her brother. Gaara just stood there for a second, surprised by her outburst, before he hesitantly laid his hands on her back and patted it softly, when he felt her tremble.  
"Thank you, Gaara! You don't know how much this means to me…" He heard a little sniff and felt how her arms tightened around him. "I'm so sorry that I hadn't sooner realized that I had to do something… I'm so sorry that I was such a bad sister… I'll make it up to you! I promise!"  
Gaara just stood there and patted her back softly.  
His mind was frantically searching for the right words to say, until he sighed and said the only right thing.

"It's alright. You are forgiven."

He simply held his sister, while heavy sobs rocked her whole body and let her cry at his shoulder.  
It was true.  
He felt no remorse by saying that, because he no longer held any bad feelings for his sister.  
He found it unbelievable at first but let it slip soon.

Naruto_ had_ changed him greatly.  
This forgiving part of his was surely too awoken by the blond. And Gaara was not complaining about it.

It felt good to know that he had siblings. Siblings who cared for him.  
Family…  
Maybe the word could weight more than he thought – even though it still couldn't be compared to Naruto.

Temari cried for at least 20 minutes, before she calmed down enough to let go of her brother.  
She smiled brightly at him, even though her eyes were puffy and red.  
"Thank you, little brother."  
Gaara just nodded, a small smile dancing on his lips.  
"Well… I hope to see you again soon."  
She gave him another quick one-armed hug, before she stepped away, waved a little and left. Gaara gave a short wave then too turned to leave.

On his way back, he had a thought that made him smile again.  
_"Naruto will be more than happy with the outcome of this meeting… He will wear the biggest smile on his face and happily announce that it was all worth the wait. It wasn't every day that one forgave his siblings their life-long mistakes."_

* * *

Tatarata! *throws confetti*

I'm back! Third chap in one week! I'm so proud of myself... *laughs happily*

I don't know how much time I'll have next week, so I can't say if I'll be able to upload even one chapter...  
But please bear with me. I have so much Ideas at the moment, I just don't know what went wrong! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
But I have to sort out what to do now an what later and what is completely worthless the try. XD

By the way, I totally loved to write Tem crying! (￣个￣)  
I don't know... I just liked it! She was so happy and I was so happy with her! (o;TωT)o

At some point, I thought that they would sound too much as if they were a couple... But I could think of nothing different and I like to stick with the first thing I can think of. XD

Ok, I should go to bed, it's late here XD

'night everyone! *blows everyone a kiss*


	24. Séngo VS Lee

Naruto's euphoria about the outcome from Gaara's and Temari's meeting soon ebbed away, when he was in that dangerous forest. Completely overpowered was it, when he reached the tower in the mid of the forest.

He watched Temari's and Kankuro's new teammate from the corner of his eyes.  
Shikamaru had told him, that he had seen them in the forest. He and his team had watched from far away how they got their second scroll and wasn't happy about it.  
This Séngo-guy was cruel. He had killed his opponents without mowing all too much. Needles were his weapons; inconspicuous and small – not like the kind of needles Haku had used against them in the past. Séngo just threw a few well-placed needles and paralyzed his victim with them. Then he would walk up to them and slit them up as he pleased.  
Temari and Kankuro couldn't reason with him; he would just hiss at them and remind them where their place was.  
Furthermore, Shikamaru was 100% sure that this guy was watching Naruto.  
The blond found it more than disturbing that a creep like this was watching him…  
But at times like this he would grab the little glass bottle around his neck and calm down immediately.

Gaara had given it to him.  
Naruto had told him not to interfere this time, because he wanted to do this on his own.  
The raccoon wasn't pleased, to say the least.  
He looked like he was going to argue with him but left instead. Imagine Naruto's surprise when Gaara just turned and left the house! And just to top that, he stayed away for the whole day!  
In the evening, Naruto got so worried that he was about to search for Temari's help. He knew that it was a bad Idea to go to her while this creep was around, but he didn't know what to do!  
It was this time in the evening that Gaara chose to come home to.  
Naruto had knocked him over with a happy shout._  
"Gaara, you're back! I was so worried!"  
_The raccoon patted his head and helped him stand. Naruto was surprised to see the raccoon holding his closed hand out for him. Curious, he reached out and watched how a little glass bottle on a leather band fell in his hand.  
"I'm worried too. Promise me to open it when you're in trouble." He'd said.  
Naruto couldn't help but smile and put the little bottle filled with sand around his neck.  
"I promise, believe it."  
Gaara had smiled in relieve and the evening went normal from there.  
Naruto felt save with this little bottle around his neck, 'cause he was wearing a part of Gaara above his heart.  
He slept like a baby that night and was more than recovered the next morning and more than ready to face his next test.

He simply wasn't prepared to face such cruelty from people of his own age.  
The guy who bit Sasuke, the guys who attacked them, the things he heard from his friends…  
They were all still practically kids! Sure, one _could_ die in this test… But how could it be that people of his own age step into the forest with the pure intention to kill?!  
How could they care so less about the others?!

Naruto couldn't understand what was going on in their heads.  
He gritted his teeth in a failing attempt to calm himself a little, when he saw how their sensei's stopped Neji from another great hit at Hinata. She collapsed and was carried away – Neji had won.

So far, he had been happy that none of his friends was seriously hurt.  
Hinata was now another thing…  
He really hoped that the girl would get through…

He had been shocked to see just how cruel these guys were…  
They went into the fight with the intention to kill; just how they went into the forest.  
Like the one who fought Kankuro: He wanted to break Kankuro's neck! Or the one who fought Shikamaru! She wanted to kill him with her darn needles!  
What's with these guys?!

The next fight would be between Lee and Séngo.  
Lee was as enthusiastic as ever, but Naruto swallowed thickly.  
This Séngo guy was too confident.  
There was a superior smirk plastered on his face and his pose just screamed: 'I'm better than you and there's nothing you can do about it' with his crossed arms and his too high held chin…  
His eyes strayed from Lee and scanned the remaining viewer – and stopped exactly at Naruto. He grinned at the glare he received and brought his attention back to Lee.  
Naruto looked over to Temari and caught her gaze, but her eyes were just as confused as his own, while Kankuro glared at his own teammate. It was clear that none of the two wished Lee's failure, 'cause it meant Séngo's victory.

Naruto nether heard what Lee said nor how the start of the fight was announced.  
He was completely concentrated on the sand-nin.  
When the fight began, Séngo and Lee both jumped back, before they started their attacks.

Lee leaped forward but soon had to avoid Séngo's needles.  
He was fast enough to avoid being hit in a vital point, but too slow not to get struck by at least one needle per throw.  
This was how they played for a while: Lee tried and tried to get near Séngo but always had to dodge his needles. Séngo never moved all too much from his place and only took his little steps when Lee got too near.

A steady back and forth until Lee jumped up and shouted: "Sensei Gai?!"  
He got a thump up from his teacher. "HAI!"  
Lee grinned widely and removed the weights from his legs. They fell to the ground with a loud "BANG!" and lay there in little craters.

From there on, the fight was way more difficult to watch.  
Lee was faster than Naruto could see and Séngo flew from one punch or kick into another. Naruto wanted to smile, but then saw how the creep grinned and pulled out a needle from a pouch inside his jacket.  
He called out for Lee, but he didn't hear him.  
The needle sunk deep into Lee's side, which let out a surprised snarl and jumped back. With a hiss, he pulled the needle out, threw it to the side and went on with his attack. But his movements slowed down and lost their vigor. Soon his muscled went stiff and he fell to the ground.  
Séngo grinned and slowly drew a kunai while he stepped up to his opponent. He knelt down and led it to Lee's neck, when a loud shout stopped him.

"LEE!"  
This time, it wasn't only Naruto calling.  
Séngo was roughly pulled away before sensei Gai stepped to his student and scooped him up in his arms and hurriedly carried him into the hospital.

Séngo had won.

* * *

Hey guys! (｡´∀｀)ﾉ

I'm sorry that I kept you waiting for so long! But work kept me up and I had a little Problem how to write Lee's and Séngo's fight... (-_-;*)

I'm not exactly happy with this chap... but I hope that the next ones will be better.  
I don't really know how to go forth at the moment, but I will sort everything out eventually. (^_^)

I hope you don't have to wait so long for the next chap... Sorry again... *bows*

Well... I guess I see you later, ne?

Have a gay day! (^-^)


	25. likeliness and possibility

Gaara was raging inside.

He never had any friends before so he couldn't know how he reacted to such things…. But now he knew.  
Whoever did this to Lee needs to pay the price for his actions!

Gaara was wondering around aimlessly when he saw a few nin's carry a young boy in the direction of the hospital. It was easy to recognize Lee and his miserable condition.  
There was another nin clad in green, hurrying beside them and worriedly watching Lee. Maybe his sensei or father.  
Gaara growled and followed them.

Once he came to the hospital, he found a little puppet standing in front of it.  
Gaara recognized it as the one Kankuro used to deliver messages.  
The puppet immediately rushed over to the raccoon and held out its little wooden hand and gave Gaara a little note. The second the note was delivered, the puppet disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
Curious, Gaara opened the note and overflew the words, while his sand catches the needle that fell from it.  
His eyes grew wide and he rushed inside.

Poison!  
Séngo was the one who did this to Lee and he had poisoned him!

He gave needle and note to the nurses and watched how they rushed around to make an antidote.

Gaara refused to leave Lee alone and slid down on the wall opposite to Lee's door and sat there, waiting. It was half an hour later that the other guy clad in green sat next to him.  
He sighed heavily and held one of his water bottles out for Gaara to take.  
"Here. Seems like you don't have any intentions for leaving soon."  
Gaara nodded his thanks and took the water.

This guy was the first to break the silence.  
"You're a friend from Lee? I've never seen you before… I'm Gai, his sensei."  
Gaara nodded.  
"Gaara."  
Gai nodded.  
"Ah, Naruto's new little friend. The Hokage told us about you. He told us that you're a quiet one, I didn't expect you to befriend with him."  
He hummed a little, when Gaara kept quiet.  
"But if you think about it… Then it would be a surprise that your always with Naruto… he's just as youthful as Lee."

He smiled a little, but it disappeared as soon as it came.  
He seemed to think about Lee; when the fact that he was staring intensely at his door gave any hints about this.

A thick silence began to sink down around them, until Gaara finally decided on what to say.

"You look a lot alike."  
Gai laughed.  
"We do, don't we? But that's not the only thing we share." He smiled nostalgically. "Everyone always made fun of him. They thought he was the weakest, but with a lot confidence and training he got them all!"  
The pride in his voice was easy to make out and let Gaara's lips twitch a little.  
"You really should train with him! You'll get what I say! He can fight anyone with this burning youth of his!"  
He laughed, but was interrupted by the opening of Lee's door.

A few nurses and a doctor came out of it and the doctor sighed heavily.  
He looked tiredly at the two sitting in front of him. "Seems like we could create an antidote with the sample you got for us. But the poison had been feeding at his muscles… We don't know how he will come through and when he does it is likely that he will never be able to perform his duties again."

Gai stared at him in disbelief.  
"He… won't be able to be a ninja?"  
Tears gathered in his eyes, when the doctor nodded, but Gaara interrupted.  
"_It is likely_, you say." His cold eyes fixated the man. "But it _is_ possible for him to regain his composure, isn't it?"  
The man shifted around on his feet nervously.  
"Well… it is. But it will be a long way to go and the process will hurt him greatly…"  
Gaara shook his head, stood and motioned for the medicals to let him through to Lee.  
"Then I have no doubts that he _will_ get his strength back; because he _is_ in fact himself. Shouldn't you go now? He is supposed to rest, isn't he?"  
The medicals stuttered their excuses and left, while Gaara sat down on a stool next to Lee's bed.

It made him angry that these people had the nerve to judge Lee when they didn't even know him…  
But they were just people… He knew how they could be when they judged you without knowing anything.

He looked up, when he heard a quiet chuckle and saw Gai standing in the doorway.  
"The fire of youth may not burn very brightly inside of you, but it surely shines intensely!" He laughed a little and grinned at him. "I am happy to see that Lee has found such good friends! I get back to work! I'll see you around!"  
He gave Gaara a sparkling thumb-up in his famous might-Gai-pose and left with his head held high and new hope in his eyes.

Gaara only shook his head slightly and leaned back in his chair.

Naruto would surely figure out where he was and come here, so he could watch over Lee until his sensei came back.  
He had a really bad feeling about this Séngo-guy and wasn't too sure if it was a good idea to let Lee alone for longer than 10 minutes… He didn't seem to be the type to leave a job unfinished…

* * *

Hey guys! (^-^)/

So, I had the time to write a little cuz I had an early shift today. So Hooray for early shift's! :D

I'm slowly getting forward! *grins happily*  
I hope I've time to write soon again... but I'm not sure. We'll see, won't we? ^.^

You know... some of you are really sweet.  
It just makes me happy to see that you like my story! (-^_^-)

Soo a reaaaallyyyyyyy big hug for all my sweet readers! *hugs everyone happily*

Ok, I have to go now, but you'll hear from me, ne? ^.^  
'later! x3


	26. More time

Sitting at Lee's side got usual for Gaara, when Naruto was at training.

First Ebisu and then Jiraya asked him to stay away while they handled Naruto's training.  
Gaara obliged without asking.  
Ebisu didn't think of it as necessary, but Jiraya took the time to tell him quietly that he was too much of a distraction for Naruto while training. He understood that they were good friends and that Naruto would always do his best to impress and protect his friends, but he should stop thinking about impressing anyone and start concentrating on his training.  
Naruto would always whine and try to get Gaara to come with him, but Gaara always declined and insisted that someone needed to watch over Lee.

Séngo still hadn't done anything, but the bad feeling still lingered in Gaara's belly.  
He still thought that he was planning something, but he couldn't do anything as long as he stayed away from the hospital… Naruto made him promise at least that much.

The blond had found him in Lee's hospital-room and took him back home.  
There, he told him about the exams.  
About all this creepy guys and their weird behavior and how he kicked Kiba's ass.

Gaara smiled a little when he heard Naruto talk like that.  
It was just how he was. He couldn't understand why these persons would _want_ to kill somebody.  
Gaara once would've understood, but Naruto had taught him better.

The smile vanished soon though, when the little blond angrily told him about Séngo's behavior and Shikamaru's assumption about him watching Naruto.  
Gaara growled and stood, but Naruto held him back. _"Wait! What are you doing?"  
"Making world a better place by ridding it from his existence."_  
_"WHAT?! NO! You can't just go around and kill people!"  
_Gaara raised an eyebrow.  
_"I could do so all my life, so why shouldn't I be able to now kill __**one**__ person who actually __**deserved**__ it?"  
_Naruto stood before him and watched Gaara with serious eyes.  
_"Because that's not how you're supposed to solve problems. You didn't kill Sasuke, didn't you?"  
_Gaara growled. _"That's because he is your friend. And Séngo hurt Lee terribly, was about to __**kill**__ him and is now watching __**you**__! He __**will**__ make his move and who knows what he's planning! I __**won't**__ take the risk that he will hurt you too!"  
_Naruto's eyes softened a little.  
_"He won't hurt me. I can watch over myself and you're with me, aren't you? And when you're not, I've still your lucky charm, haven't I?"  
_Gaara's determination wavered a little under Naruto's soft smile.  
_"He hurt Lee at the exams, where it is actually __**allowed**__ to kill your opponent, as cruel as it sounds. As long as he didn't do anything you shouldn't approach him. And… you shouldn't forget that you only could go around killing, because everyone thought you were a monster. Have you already forgotten that you aren't one?" _

Gaara averted his eyes, while his shoulders sacked down.  
Naruto smiled and laid his hands on the raccoons shoulders.  
_"You can beat the shit out of him as soon as he tries anything stupid, but killing is the monster way, Gaara; the way how Shukaku would solve problems. You have to learn that taking someone's life is never the right thing to do. People can change, you know? You're the best example, aren't ya?"_

Gaara nodded and sat down again.  
Naruto sat down next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
_"I promised that I would open your little lucky charm when I'm in trouble… now I want you to promise me something. Promise that you won't do anything until he did the first move."_  
Gaara nodded hesitantly, but Naruto wouldn't have any of it.  
_"Say it."  
"I won't do anything… I will wait for his first move… I promise."  
_Naruto had patted his back softly and told him that everything will be alright.

Gaara sighed by the memory of this damned promise.

Almost a month had passed and Lee still hadn't recovered fully from the poison Séngo had soaked his needle with.  
He rarely woke and wasn't eating enough.  
Gaara once heard the nurses talk about it and that Lee was rarely touching the meals they were bringing him… so he started bringing him something to eat. Naruto had happily agreed, when Gaara told him about his intentions and made sure that they would always have enough there to make meals for three persons.  
The just hoped that it was really Lee eating the food they left him and not just one of the nurses throwing it away, when Lee wouldn't touch it…

Gaara was genuinely worried about the raven, but didn't show it much. Not in the hospital, at least.  
Gai was also often visiting, but he seemed to be more optimistic than before.  
He was always grinning and often gave him thumbs up – and told him to always use enough meat while cooking for Lee, because a man needed it to train his muscles or something like that. Gaara wasn't always listening, but it is indeed always funny to see how the nurses were scolding him afterwards for his much too loud voice.  
Nevertheless, Gai needed someone to tell him that Lee would make it.  
He was too worried about his student and Gaara needed to remind him that Lee was not the kind of person to simply give up. Gaara was sure that Lee would never let go of his dreams and that he would regain his composure, but the time he would need seemed to be too much…

Gaara sighed heavily and looked over to the sleeping raven.

He surely just needed more time…

* * *

Hey Guys ^.^

I'm sorry, it's just another bridging-chapter, but I somehow need to get forth XD

I think that it will get better sooner...  
Séngo still hadn't made his first move after all ;)

Well... I'm tired, so I just leave it at this and eat something with sugar in it to wake up a little XD

See you all! ;)


	27. The sudden intruder

It was late in the afternoon, when Gaara noticed another presence nearby.  
He didn't know how, he just knew that there was someone nearing who shouldn't be here.

Gaara stood and quietly made his way to a corner of the room, where everyone had to turn his head first to see him. Then he just waited.

It was quiet for a while until the door opened and a person set foot into the room.  
The intruder didn't even look or close the door; he just made his way over to Lee's bed and looked down on him.  
Gaara had to suppress a growl, when he saw the long black hair and raised his hand slowly; careful not to make any sounds.  
When Séngo lowered his hand and drew a kunai, Gaara sent his sand out and held him back.

Séngo hissed in pain when Gaara used his sand to turn him around and maybe squeezed a little too hard to face the intruder.  
The shocked face he made was priceless and resulted in a sadistic grin on Gaara's lips, but the moment was too soon gone and the usual arrogant smile found its way back on his face.

"Sabaku no Gaara. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
Gaara just snarled at him. "Save this crap for someone who's actually willing to listen to you! You don't belong here and I won't let you lay your hands on Lee again!"  
"Oh, you won't? But you let it sound as if you would've actually have _feelings_! As if you _wouldn't _be a _monster_! You can't even fool yourself with this crap, can't you?" Séngo laughed, until Gaara squeezed him a little more with his sand.  
"I would recommend you to shut up, let your weapons fall and leave as soon as I let you go." Gaara's voice was dangerously low and dripped with venom. "I won't show any mercy if you make another move at one of my _friends_!"  
Séngo laughed mockingly.  
"The great sand demon is sparing my life? What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You should be _grateful_ for this chance, conceited fool! Now let your weapons fall or I'll rip your hands off!"

Séngo grinned smugly.  
"Oh, but I am grateful, Shukaku-sama."  
He let his kunai fall to the floor and winced when Gaara pulled him more into the room, away from Lee, but was released soon afterwards.

Gaara watched him with a scowl on his face, but Séngo just grinned at him and made a fast move to pull one of his needles, but suddenly stopped in the middle of movement.

"What?!" He looked up to see Naruto and Shikamaru stepping into the room – each step Shikamaru did was mirrored by Séngo.  
Séngo growled when he realized what was going on and glared at Shikamaru. "The shadow-guy. What do you want?"  
"We could ask you the same, creep!" Naruto shouted and took a step forward, but Séngo just laughed.  
"What does it look like? I wanted to end what I had begun: kill this little, useless creature."

Gaara heard how Shikamaru und Naruto gasped in shock and stared at the sand-nin in disbelieve.  
The raccoon, however, wasn't so easy to horrify. The bastard was planning something again… He could see it in this goddamn smirk.

"How can you even think about something like this?!" Naruto was raging again, now that he had overcome the shock.  
Séngo chuckled lightly.  
"I'm only doing what I learned to do. Now… why don't you ask the little _sand demon_ how someone could_ think_ of this?"  
Gaara growled warningly but Séngo didn't bother to comply. Instead, he grinned over at him.  
"Don't you want to tell them how you've lived in Suna? Do they know how many people you killed in a week or even a _day_? Wouldn't you like to tell them how your father sent anbus after you since you were six, because you were a danger to your whole hometown?"  
Gaara growled again, sand slowly raising and slowly swirling around him.  
"How about you tell them how you killed you beloved uncle, when he took the task to kill you in his own hands? Did you tell them how you killed everyone you saw just because you felt like it? What is it, _demon_? Cat got your tongue? Why won't you…"

"ENOUGH!"

Séngo's little speech was interrupted by Naruto's outburst, as well as Gaara's rage.  
Gaara's swirling sand came to a halt and fell back on the ground, while Naruto took his time to step in front of Gaara as a shield against Séngo's words.

"I can see why you wouldn't go back there, Gaara." Naruto's words were soft and he patted his head lovingly. "I knew that your old townspeople were assholes, but I didn't expect them to be like… _this_."  
He turned around angrily and glared at Séngo.  
"You know the funny thing, Séngo? You didn't need to tell us and remind him how Gaara lived back in Suna. I already knew. I knew all about it: the murders, the hate, the sorrow and the loneliness.  
The thing is… I understood. And I gave him a chance.  
You and all your townspeople didn't even _try_ to understand and claim that he's a demon… well; the only demon _I _can see stands in front of me. And you know what? I hope that we will both get a round further and have to fight against each other, so I can kick your arrogant ass!"  
"So you're telling me that you're giving shelter to a _murderous demon_? And you want to kick _my_ ass?" Séngo laughed mockingly. "Boy, are you deluded?"  
"Deluded?! I'll show you…!"

"Enough!"  
They all turned to the Door, when Sensei Gai stepped inside with an angry expression.  
"The finals are tomorrow, don't get so antsy. Or do you want to stay here starting today?"

Séngo was the first one to leave the room with a satisfied grin.  
Naruto growled, while Shikamaru let out a relieved sigh.

Gai stared after the Sand-nin before he let his eyes stray to Gaara, who met his eyes unwavering.  
No words were exchanged, but Gai nodded softly, before Gaara followed his friends out of the room.

Gai would watch over Lee… or at least let someone watch over him.  
He wouldn't risk losing his favorite student.

This was all Gaara needed to know to get some rest.  
Now he didn't have to worry all the time that Séngo would make another attempt at his life while no one was around…

* * *

Hey guy's, I'm baack! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

So... I'm trying to take a lead at the real manga for the next few chapters too, but I'm still not sure how it will exactly be...  
This may take a little time to sort everything out, but I think I'll manage it! XD

I really hate Séngo, you know that?  
He's such an ass... I need to think of ways how to make him be in pain! (*-`ω´- )人  
But I have all time in the world to make him suffer. (^ω^)

Yeah, I think I just go to get some chocolate now and let you go on for the day.  
Especially since it's such a beautiful sunny morning here today! Sunny days are wonderful, they melt this stupid snow away bit by bit! Can't wait for summer! o(≧▽≦)o

See you when the next chap is ready!  
Kiss you （*＾3＾）/～


	28. Naruto vs Neji - round one

„There have been some minor changes in the tournament. Check once again to see who you're fighting."  
Naruto looked up in surprise as this was said, but there was something other that mattered more to him at this moment.  
"Hey! Hey!"  
"Yes?"  
"Sasuke still isn't here yet, what are you gonna do?"  
The guy made a derogative gesture with his hand.  
"If he doesn't appear by the time of his match he will receive a default loss."  
Naruto nodded and took on a thinking pose, while he blended the words of the guy completely out.  
"This is strange…" He thought. "With this personality he'd already be here even if it meant dragging his own body…"

He looked up and let his eyes roam over the audience rows.  
Gaara and the others still hadn't arrived…  
If he would be on his own, he would've been the first one here, but he was coming with Hinata and Kiba. Maybe it was Kiba who held them back? But if they didn't hurry up they would miss the beginning of his fight… Especially since he was the first one.

Naruto snapped out of his thought's when the guy in front of them announced loudly:  
"Alright guys, this is the final test. The arena is different but the rules are the same as in the prelims, there are none. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. But if I determine that a fight is over I will step in and stop it, got that?"  
Everyone nodded his understanding and he nodded back.  
"Now the first fight. Uzumaki Naruto. Hyuga Neji. Those two stay here while the rest of you go to the waiting room."

Naruto turned to face Neji while the others filed out of the arena.  
He felt how his tense shoulders loosened and didn't need to turn around to know that Gaara was there.  
Now he could concentrate on the fight and fixated Neji with his determined blue eyes.  
He would beat him; pay him back for treating Hinata like shit and show Gaara that he was able to protect him!

Neji grinned at him.  
"Looks like you have something to say..."  
Naruto just pointed his fist at him.  
"I told you before… you're definitely going down!"

"Now the first fight! BEGIN!" The guy standing next to them announced and Neji grinned again, taking a fighting pose.  
"Hehe. That's what makes it worthwhile… It will be fun to watch you fall apart when you discover reality."  
"Stop the blabbering! LET'S FIGHT!"  
Even though Naruto was now finally initiating the fight, he had a grin spread over his face.

He felt strong and poised, as if he couldn't do anything wrong!

As Neji activated his Byakugan, Naruto thought how to over go it.  
_"He can stop my Chakra-flow by pressing on the so called 'Opening points'. So basically if I get too close he will press my points and I won't be able to use Jutsus. So I'll have to fight from a distance!"  
_Neji just watched him closely as he summoned four Kage-Bunshins, but grinned soon.  
"But in the end there is only one true body."  
"He! Stop acting tough!" Naruto shouted over to him, but Neji didn't waver in his stance.  
"If you're gonna come, then come!"  
"Stop disrespecting me!"

With that said, he send his Bunshins into the fight, but whatever they did: Neji always seemed to be a step ahead and even attacks from behind wouldn't work.  
_"What's this? Does he have eyes on his back or what?!"_  
Neji chuckled darkly at his futile attempts.  
"Becoming Hokage, he? It's impossible with that. I can figure it out with these eyes."  
Naruto growled, but Neji ignored him and went ahead.  
"Talent is decided at your birth… you could say that everything is decided when a person is born."  
"Why do you always automatically decide things like that?!" Naruto's angry shout was over gone by Neji's snort.  
"Then… are you saying that everyone can become Hokage through hard work? Tse… only a hand full of Shinobi are chosen as Hokage.  
Look closer at reality! Those that become Hokage are born into that destiny. You don't become it by trying, it is decided by destiny."

Neji's always so controlled expression turned into a mask of hatred.  
"People must live within their unchangeable flow. The only destiny that everyone shares is death."

Naruto stared at his opponent with shock written all over his face. Then he began to glare at him.  
"SO WHAT?! I'M NOT GOOD AT GIVING UP!"  
He summoned as many Kage-Bunshins as he could, but Neji just snorted again.  
"I'm not stupid. I already see through your attack pattern."  
"BAH! I told you to stop automatically deciding things!"

All his clones rushed to attack Neji from all sides, but he pushed them away with ease and jumped to the one Naruto who just stood on the side.  
He pushed a point on his chest and grinned as all the other Bunshin's disappeared with a PUFF.  
"Fearing having your point's pressed; one body is doing the least amount of attacking. The more attacks, the clearer it becomes.  
You're the real one."

Naruto doubled over and coughed blood, but laughed weakly.  
"That's why I told you to stop assuming things…."  
The one in front of Neji disappeared with a PUFF and Neji jumped at this.  
"NO WAY!"

The cheers for Naruto were heard - the loudest being Kiba – when two other Naruto's charged at Neji from behind.  
"I'M COMING AT YOU WITH EVERYTHING I'VE GOT AND ALREADY PREPARED TO DIE!"

One of them was able to hit Neji before both of them were hurled away.  
One disappeared with a puff, while the other laid there, stunned.

"You thought you had won?"  
Neji had this damned grin on his face again, that made Naruto growl. "Damn!"  
"It's over. You're within the field of my Hakke."

He took on another fighting stance and fixed Naruto with his lilac eyes.  
"Gentle fist style, 64 Hands of Hakke."

He started to beat Naruto and pushed all the points he could reach – 64 points, just as he said.  
The force of it hurled Naruto over the field and Naruto landed on his knees, coughing and trying to get up.  
He heard the commotion under the audience and even heard hoe Gaara called for him. When he heard right, it was Sakura who shouted for Gaara just a second later. "Gaara! Stay here, you can't go there now!"  
Naruto would've smiled if he wouldn't be in such pain…

Neji just looked down on him.  
"I've hit 64 Points on your body, you can no longer stand."  
Naruto tried to move, but only let out a strangled "ugh" at the try.  
"Heh… is it painful? Stay on your knees before a power you cannot change and realize your worthlessness.  
Having your dreams come true through hard work in an Illusion."

Naruto laid there, his forehead pressed into the dirt and thought about Lee, about Hinata and pulled himself together.  
Against everyone's expectations, he stood up again and grinned at a stunned Neji.  
"I told you I'm not good at giving up!"  
Neji just let out a little breath.  
"Just quit already. Continuing won't change anything. I have no grudge against you."  
"SHUT UP! WELL I DO!" Neji was quiet for a moment, before asking.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why.. Why if you're this strong… why, with those eyes that can see everything… did you mentally attack Hinata, who was trying so hard?"  
Neji frowned at him. "That's none of your business!"  
Naruto huffed.  
"Insulting Hinata, deciding that she was a loser! Main Family… Branch Family… I don't know what the hell happened… But pieces of shit like you, who call other people loser… I'll never forgive! "

"All right… fine… If you're gonna go that far, then I'll tell you… The Hyuga's destiny of hatred!"

* * *

Hey guys ^.^

Sry, this chap has just some minor changes to the one Kishimoto had drawn, but I didn't want to do yet another Gaara-chapter and I think this is one of these important points for the development of the story - especially since I have to try and integrate Neji into the group later on...  
But Neji is sooo getting on my nerves! (¬д¬。)  
All this destiny here and destiny there crap... ugh! Just shut up and back off! ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ

First, I didn't want to cut this stupid fight in two parts, but it grew longer and longer and Neji just won't stop talking!  
So I just cut it and thought: Fuck it, this is taking too long! (-_-)

I hope that he won't talk too much, so I can get over with this stupid commotion and get Gaara back into the field! (⌒▽⌒)  
I think Gaara would be a good influence for Neji, now that he's on Naru-chans side! *sings happily*  
He will chow him what destiny decides and what not! X3

Ok, enough with that! XD  
I promise to upload again as soon as I can. ^.^

See you then! (￣▽￣)ノ


	29. Naruto vs Neji - to beat one's destiny

"_I'll tell you… The Hyuga's destiny of hatred!"_

"The Hyuga main family has a special Ninjutsu that's been passed down.  
It's a curse seal Jutsu."  
Naruto looked up in surprise.  
"A curse seal Jutsu?"  
Neji nodded.  
"The curse of the mark represents 'a bird in the cage'. It's a symbol of being tied do to an inescapable destiny…"

There was a long silence before Neji slowly raised his hands and took his Headband off.

"Wha… what?"  
Naruto stared at the light green symbol on Neji's forehead.  
"That mark…"

"One day when I was four…" Neji carried on. "I had this horrible seal carved into my forehead through that curse seal Jutsu.  
That day, a grand ceremony was taking place in the leaf. A Shinobi leader from the cloud country, which had been warring with the leaf for many years, had arrived to sign an alliance treaty. But at this ceremony which anyone attended, from Jounin to Genin, one clan was missing."  
The frown on Neji's face darkened.  
"That was the Hyuga clan. Because that was the important day that the Hyuga heir turned three…  
Hinana-sama's third birthday."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, but Neji turned his face from his opponent and glared up to the rows of seats.  
"My father, Hyuga Hizashi, and Hinata-sama's father over there, Hyuga Hiashi-sama, were twins. But Hinata-sama's father, Hiashi-sama, was born to this world first…  
A member of the main family.  
And my father, the second son, became a member of the branch family."  
He turned his attention back to Naruto.  
"When the Hyuga's first daughter grew and became three, I was turned into 'the bird in the cage' through this curse. As a Hyuga branch family member."  
"Why is that necessary?" Naruto interrupted. "Why to you need that weird mark to distinguish the main and the branch families?"  
Neji bowed his head a little more, frown deepening.  
"The mark on my forehead is not simply a decoration."

There was a long silence where Neji was obviously lost in his own thoughts, probably memories of the past, before he raised his voice again.  
"This curse seal is the absolute fear of death given to the branch families by the main familie.  
With a simple secret hand seal, the branch member's mind can be easily destroyed… death is just as easy of course. And this curse will only disappear after death, sealing the ability of Byakugan along with it."

Naruto could once again just stare at him in disbelieve, but Neji hadn't finished yet.  
"The Hyuga house is a clan that holds great advanced blood. Those that go after those secrets are incalculable…  
So, with this Jutsu, the branch family is allowed to live only to protect the main family. No disobedience is allowed by the main family…  
It's an effective system, created to eternally protect the advanced Byakugan blood of the Hyuga."

Neji closed his eyes and turned his face to the ground.  
"And that incident occurred…  
My father was killed by the main family."  
He opened his eyes at this statement and glared at the ground, his voice dripping with hatred and pain.

"One night, Hinata-sama was taken by someone. Then, Hiashi-sama quickly took care of it and killed him. It was dark, and he was wearing a mask…  
Who do you think it was?"  
He directed this question at Naruto with an evil grin, but the blond was at a loss, so Neji answered his own question.  
"It was the cloud country Shinobi leader, who had just signed the alliance treaty.  
It became clear that he was here after the Hyuga-secrets from the beginning… But the cloud country, with one of their leaders killed in their failed plan, made demands of the leaf for breaking the alliance.  
Of course, the leaf and the cloud bickered back and forth… it almost became war.  
But with the leaf wanting to avoid war, they made a backdoor deal with the cloud."

"Deal?" Naruto asked warily.  
Neji nodded.  
"The cloud wanted the Hyuga main family's advanced blood by the Byakugan. They demanded the corpse of Hiashi-sama. And the leaf agreed to their wishes.  
War was safely avoided."  
_"Why would leaf give in to such demands?!",_ Naruto though speechless, while Neji carried on.  
"Thanks to my dad, who was killed by the main family to replace Hyuga Hiashi's corpse."

Neji only chuckled darkly at the horrified expression he received.  
"To escape this horrible curse, there's no method but death.  
They were twins, their strength was virtually the same.  
Born first…  
Born second…  
Destiny was decided just by that."

He fixed Naruto with his from hatred dark eyes.  
"And this fight… Our destiny was decided… the moment I became your opponent.  
Your destiny is to lose to me. There's no doubt."  
"We won't know until it's over!"  
Naruto coughed out, while Neji calmly put his headband back on.  
"I don't know how much it hurt that your dad was killed a long time ago, but thinking that destiny is all decided because of that is a huge mistake!"

As answer, Neji lounged forward and landed one single hit directly on Naruto's chest, that hurled him another few feet over the ground.  
Neji grinned.  
"Examiner… it's over."

He straightened his back and turned away. "He… damn loser."  
He didn't register how Naruto struggled to stand up again, until Naruto galled out for him.  
"D.. Don't run away!"  
Neji turned back at the blond, which coughed under the pain.  
"I don't go back on my word…"  
Neji grinned evilly.  
"Heh.. I've heard that before."  
Naruto only snorted at him.  
"There's no way I'll lose to a coward who's always whining about destiny!"

Neji snarled angrily at him.  
"An ignorant brat like you shouldn't be lecturing…  
People are born, burdened with a destiny they can't oppose…"  
"YOU could NEVER understand what it's like to be burdened with a symbol you could never rid yourself of!" Neji shouted angrily, but Naruto only smiled.

He thought about his past and the nine-tailed fox before he simply said:  
"I can, so what?"  
He only laughed, when Neji glared at him.  
"Pfft! Stop acting so cool! You're not the only one that's special. Hinata too… She's suffered as much as you!" Now it was Naruto, who was shouting in rage again. "Being part of the main family, but not acknowledged, trying her best to change herself, thinking that as she was coughing blood while fighting you!  
YOU'RE THE SAME!  
The branch family is supposed to protect the main family, yet doing that to Hinata… In truth, you're just trying your hardest to DISOBEY DESTINY!"

There was a short silence, only interrupted by Naruto's coughing. Then Neji grinned again.  
"Heh… your 64 opening points are closed… you won't be able to use chakra for a while, how can you fight? In the end, you and Hinata-sama share the same destiny."  
"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted. "Stop using that Byakugan to decide and act like you know everyone's destiny!"  
"Then prove to me that what you're saying is correct."  
Neji had this stupid superior grin back on his face and Naruto just wanted to wipe it from his shit-spluttering mouth.  
"I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YPU AND PROVE THAT!"

Naruto tried to reach for his Chakra but found none.  
_"Damn it! I can't feel any chakra…! It feels like when I use it all up during training…."_  
that's when he remembered Jiraya's words.  
_"You have two types of Chakra.  
You have to learn how to pull out this other huge chakra that's sleeping within you and use it."_  
There was a short moment while he overthought this.  
_"Yeah… the nine-tails chakra…  
Tsh! Stupid fox, lend me your power!"_

Neji seemed to displease this conversation and the following silence and announced:  
"Enough talking. Examiner, I'm going at him intending to kill! If you want to stop it then go ahead."  
The guy he spoke to did nothing but let out a little "Pft", while Naruto steadied himself to try and draw Chakra from the nine-tailed fox. _"I can't lose this time!"_  
His opponent laughed at him.  
"It's useless. Your points have been pressed."

Naruto ignored him, totally concentrated on the task of gaining chakra.  
Hinata shot back into his mind; he wanted to kick Neji's ass for her!  
Lee too; who was always unprejudiced and trying his hardest.  
And finally Gaara, who was watching him now… He must be on the edge; seeing how his first and closest friend got beaten, without the slightest chance to interfere, because he had to give his word on that…  
"Can I ask you one thing?", Neji questioned him. "Why do you go against your destiny so much?"  
"Because I was called a loser!"

Neji's eyes widened in shock, when there was suddenly chakra flaring through the boy.  
but no ordinary chakra. It was red chakra that was steadily filling the beaten body and flared up around him.  
Neji let out a horrified sound, when he realized whose chakra was filling the boy, but it was too late to back out now.  
Nine dark red chakra-streams flung around Naruto, while the blond growled before shouting.  
"HERE I COME!"

The chakra-streams flung around a little more, before they wrapped themselves around Naruto, merging with him.  
"Incredible power… like during the training..." Naruto thought calmly. "But more!"

Naruto sprinted ahead, jumped and threw a few Shuriken in Neji's direction; who dodged them with his Kaiten-Jutsu, even catching some of them and throwing them back.  
Naruto however was too fast.

They exchanged a few throws of Kunai, then punches.  
Naruto's attacks grew more aggressive over the time; fueled by the memory of Neji's words.  
_"Becoming Hokage, he? It's impossible with that. I can figure it out with these eyes."  
"Look closer at reality! Those that become Hokage are born into that destiny. You don't become it by trying, it is decided by destiny."  
"People must live within their unchangeable flow."_

"I don't know about this Hyuga destiny of hatred or whatever… But if it's too much for you, then you don't have to do anything anymore!" Naruto shouted, while he got near for another attack, which seemed to be noticed fairly late by Neji. "When I become Hokage, I'll change the Hyuga!"  
They crashed into each other with their attacks, the Hyuga and Kyubi chakra mixed in dangerous ways and both got hurled into the opposite directions.

They crashed into the ground and lay in little craters, created by their impact.

Neji was the first one to stand up again and walk up to his opponent.  
He looked down at the blond and snarled.  
"Loser… sorry, but this is reality."

It was silent for a moment, before Neji looked at the ground in shock.  
It was too late for him to react. Naruto had already made his way through the ground and surprised Neji with a hard punch from beneath his feat.

Now it was Naruto, who looked down on Neji.  
The Hyuga coughed a little.  
"Ugh…To quickly use Kage-Bunshin in such a situation… Your main-Jutsu, eh? How careless of me…"  
"I…" Naruto began uncertainly. "I failed the academy graduation exam 3 times… that's because, unluckily for me, the Ninjutsu test on the final exam was always decided as my weakest Ninjutsu… The Bunshin no Jutsu was always my weakest Ninjutsu."  
Neji just listened, while Naruto carried on.  
"Destiny can't be changed, blah blah. Stop whining about stupid crap like that. Since your not a loser like me."

Silence fell over the Arena again, before the examiner announced loudly:  
"WINNER UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

* * *

Hey there! ( =ω=)ﾉ

I won't lie: I hate this Chapter! XD The last one too. ^.^Not 'cause of what Kishimoto had made and such... but because they weren't mine. I could only do minor changes and it really pissed me off! (¬д¬。)  
It was really tiresome to write this... I can write all day without getting tired of it, as long as it's what I thought of, but as soon as I have to write about something I can't change I get tired after three sentences! *laughs*

Don't you think that it's more tiring to write about something that already exists? Something that is/was and can't be changed?  
I love it to create. My mind is always wandering and doesn't stand still, so I really hate it to stop it in it's tracks and wrap it around something that doesn't move, something that won't budge to my creativity...

I like to see creativity as a plant. (⌒_⌒)  
You can water it, fertilize it and give him the light it needs to grow, but you also have to let enough space!  
If you won't let the room for it to grow, it will never reach it's full potential! It can grow into one direction, but only one. What's with all the other possibilities? It's branches could grow into every direction, so I don't like it to enclose the little plant.

Haha! I'm blabbering again! *laughs*

Well, I'll try my best to maybe update before the next week, but I'm not promising anything! XD

So... I'm going to sleep now, fertilizing my creativity with strange dreams, like always! ;DSee you around, ne?  
Toodelooo! *blows a kiss*


	30. broken needles and one-step-ahead-shadow

Naruto stood there, panting a little and hands still bleeding, when he heard the first claps.  
He looked up in surprise when the audience began their clapping and the first cheers reached his ears. Sakura's being the first and loudest, when she happily shrieked. "YAY! NARUTO WON!"  
Other calls got loud. Things like "That was incredible!" "Great fight shrimp!" and "That was great!"  
Totally thrilled by the cheers he received; Naruto began to happily laugh, run around and waved wildly around.  
His eyes searched the rows of seats for a face he knew, but there were so much people...  
_"Is Hinata here? Is she watching? Where's Gaara?"_  
He couldn't find Hinata, but his eyes soon found his favorite red head, standing right at the railing. He had his hands on the railing and looked down on him with the softest smile Naruto had ever seen on him. Sakura and Ino stood right behind him, surely because of earlier, where he wanted to jump down to help his friend. Naruto however only had eyes for the smiling raccoon, stopped his running around and just smiled back at Gaara cheekily, giving him a cheerful thumb up.

Naruto left the Arena when Neji was carried away.  
He waved Gaara one last time, before he joined his friends in the waiting room.  
Shikamaru was the first one to congratulate, while they were waiting for the next match to start.

Sasuke would have to fight against Séngo, but the Uchiha still wasn't here yet.  
The audience got restless while the minutes passed and shouts grew loud to start the next fight.  
Shikamaru sighed in annoyance.  
"What the heck is that guy doing? Is he planning not to come?"  
"Confucius said, 'the wise do not approach the dangerous,' A wise decision perhaps?" was all Shino had to say to that, but Naruto only snorted at them.  
"What are you talking about? He's definitely going to come!"  
He glanced to the side, to catch sight of Séngo looking over at him from the corner of his eyes. Naruto frowned.  
_"But what's taking him so long? If you don't show up soon, You'll be disqualified!"_

They saw how another Nin entered the arena and exchanged a few words with the examiner, before the examiner turned to the audience.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The contestant for the next match hasn't arrived yet! THEREFORE we will push this match back and begin the next one!"  
Naruto sighed in relieve. _"Phew… thank goodness…"_ while Shikamaru raged next to him.  
"HEY! This means that my match just got one closer!"

"AND NOW," The examiner announced loudly "THE NEXT MATCH! KANKURO AND ABURAME SHINO! COME DOWN HERE!"  
Naruto looked over to Kankuro and Temari – both looked a little uncomfortable – before Kankuro shouted down. "I FORFEIT!"  
Both Shikamaru and Naruto turned to him in shock, but it seemed like this match had just been cancelled.  
Instead, Temari opened her fan and jumped down into the arena, ready to face her opponent.

"Looks like you're eager." The examiner commented. "SHIKAMARU! GET DOWN HERE!"  
Naruto laughed at Shikamaru's distressed face and gave him a good slap on the back that send him flying over the railing. "ALRIGHT! Shikamaru, go for it!"

*Gaara's POV*

Gaara stood by the railing and watched how Shikamaru crashed down into the arena. He shook his head slightly, when he heard Naruto shout after him: "SHIKAMARU! GOOD LUCK!"

Shikamaru lay there unmoving, but Gaara knew he was just too lazy to move. Probably thinking how tiresome this whole situation was.  
So, instead of watching his unmoving friend, Gaara turned his attention to his sister.

She scanned the audience until she found her brother and looked back to Shikamaru, shouting.  
"Get up Kid! How long are you going to lie there?!"  
Gaara smiled slightly at the flick of her wrist she gave. Everyone else may misplace this action as an impertinent wave, but Gaara saw how her eyes flickered back to him for a second. He would wave back or at least nod to her, but it would only distract her.

He saw how she watched Shikamaru with a little curiosity. The knit in her right brow told him that she was observing her opponent. She surely remembered that he was one of Gaara's friends and what he had told her about him.  
_"There is Shikamaru. One could mistake his behavior for pure laziness, but he really is analyzing everything to the last little detail. He's very intelligent, but likes to describe everything as too troublesome to move for, but I really think that he's just trying to fool everyone. The conversations with him are pleasantly deep thought through and the chess-matches with him are rather interesting."  
_But she was impatient, Gaara knew that much. She wouldn't wait for him to finally overcome his laziness.

"What, are you going to give up too?"  
When there was no reply, Temari snapped her fan back together and ran towards Gaara's friend. "If you won't come, then I will!"  
She completely ignored the examiner, who shouted after her. "Hey! I didn't start the match yet!"

Temari let her fan crash down on Shikamaru, who hurriedly stood on two Kunais, which he rammed into the wall above him.  
From there, he looked down on Temari.  
"Ya know…", he began slowly, lazily. "I don't really want to fight… and I don't care whether I become a Chuunin or not. But I'm not going to lose to a girl!  
Can't have a guy losing to a girl… so… Well, I guess I'll do it."

Gaara almost chuckled at that and the following attack from Temari.  
He might not have the best link to his siblings in the past, but he knew that Temari was always certain that woman and men could both develop immense strengths. In her mind, men shouldn't think that they were better than woman just because they were woman.  
Many boy's in Suna were send to the hospital by her, because they thought they could say something that angered his sister.  
But from the look of it, she was more amused from Shikamaru than anything.

The dust from Temari's last attack settled down and revealed nothing.  
Both siblings grinned and Gaara knew what was going on in her head, because he thought the same thing.

"_Hah! He's great at running away!"_  
While Temari calculated her next move and Shikamaru longingly watched the clouds, as if he would like to switch his place with one of them, Gaara heard some of Shikamaru's friends talk.  
Well… the blond girl was hard to overhear, when she began to shout down to her teammate.  
"BUST HER UP! GIVE HER A 16 HIT COMBO!"  
The boy next to her talked amused with her, saying that Shikamaru would give up anyways, but the girl tried to reason with him until her patience ripped.  
"Just now, he jumped down into the ring on his own so he seemed unusually revved up to go! He gets pretty hot about some things!"  
_"Revved up… so that's how you name it when someone pushes you over the railing."_ Gaara thought in amusement, before frowning about the loud voice of the annoying blonde.  
"GO SHIKAMARU!"

Temari seemingly had enough of the dreamy state of her opponent and pulled her fan back to start a Jutsu.  
"Ninpou Kamaitachi!"  
With a mighty swing of her fan, there was a heavy wind ripping over the field.

Temari watched how the Dust set down, before suddenly jumping back.  
A dark shadow stretched further, but stopped eventually, which made Temari cry out in glee.

Gaara turned from the fight and moved to the wall, where he sat down casually.  
He didn't need to watch the fight any further. He knew that Shikamaru was none to kill people, so he didn't need to worry about his sister. And he already knew the outcome. Shikamaru wouldn't go down by his sister. It was possible that he would forfeit out of his own free will, but Temari couldn't compare to him.  
She wasn't calm enough and would never observe her surroundings. It was just a matter of time until Nara got her in one way or another.

Instead, he used tis sand and formed his third eye.  
He send it out to where the contestant's had their waiting room.

Nobody realized that they were watched – with the exception of Naruto.  
He smiled when he saw the sand-eye, but didn't acknowledge it any further. After a closer look, Gaara soon realized why.  
Séngo.  
He was watching Naruto closely from the corner of his eyes.

Gaara growled from his place at the rows of seats.  
This damned bastard shouldn't think that he would've easy play with Naruto just because he was seemingly alone! There was no way he would let Séngo too near to his fox!

His third eye was moved, so that it was near Séngo and stayed there motionless for a while.  
After a few minutes, the sand-nin seemed to feel that something was off and turned his head – only to be faced with Gaara's third eye.  
First, he was surprised. Then he began to grin again and purposely looked over to Naruto.

Gaara's Jutsu trembled and melted back into sand that drizzled at the ground.  
Séngo grinned in Victory and didn't register how the sand creeped into his porch and wrapped itself around his poisoned needles. That means, until it cracked dangerously and it was already too late when he registered it.  
The raven cursed loudly, when he saw that a large portion of his needles was now useless.

Kankuro asked what was wrong, but Séngo just hissed at him.  
"Shut the fuck up, Sabaku and mind your own business!"  
Gaara snickered evilly and got his sand back.

He stood back up and looked down at the match, just in time to see Temari's shocked face and hear Shikamaru saying.  
"Finally! Shadow copy no Jutsu, success!"

Temari just stuttered. "Why won't my body move? The shadow couldn't reach that far!"  
"I'll show you what's behind you."  
Shikamaru chuckled and turned his head, so that Temari's turned too and she could see what was behind her.  
She gasped, when she saw Shikamaru's shadow reach her from behind, out of the hole Naruto had dug up to beat Neji.  
"You've noticed, haven't you?" Nara began to explain. "That's the hole Naruto dug and ambushed with in the previous battlefield. It's connected to the great hole in front of you."

Temari frowned, and then gasped again, when Shikamaru moved forward. Her Body, mirroring his movements, moved forward too, until they were at a mere feet wide distance from each other.  
She closed her eyes tightly, when Nara raised his arm, anticipating an attack, just to let them shut open again at his words.

"That's it. I give up."

Gaara let a little chuckle, while the boy next to Ino laughed lightly. "Told you he'd give up, Ino. You're the one who doesn't now anything about Shikamaru!"

"Wha… WHAT?!"  
Temari wasn't pleased by this outcome, but Shikamaru stayed calm.  
"I give up.  
The continuous use of the shadow copy no Jutsu has used up all of my chakra. I can barely bind you for 10 more seconds. I had thought up about 200 more moves, but it looks like I'm out of time.  
I'm getting tired of this. One match is enough for me."

The examiner chuckle, before announcing:

"WINNER, TEMARI!"

Shikamaru let Temari out of the Jutsu and massaged his neck slightly with one hand, while the other found it's way back into the pocked of his trousers.  
"Man… I'm tired."

Gaara saw how Naruto jumped down and pointed and accusing finger to Nara.  
"IDIOT!"  
"Shut up you super Idiot." Shikamaru stayed calm.  
"WHAT?! Why did you give up?!"  
Shikamaru chuckled and grinned at him. "Just forget about it already and let us enjoy the next match."

Naruto looked a little dumbfounded, before beaming at him and following back into the waiting room.

Gaara's good mood swept over the second he realized why Naruto was beaming like that.  
The next fight would be between Sasuke and Séngo…

"_Oh the Joy…",_ he thought grudgingly.

* * *

Hello my dears! *waves*

So, third in the row! What's going on here, huh? XD

Yeah... I really still don't like the fact how much I'm bound to the original story at the moment and want to get over with it. *laughs*  
But I could get Gaara back into the field, so I'm pretty satisfied this time. ( -ω-)

I just realized that this is already the 30. Chapter! 30! That's soo much!  
For real now, I would've never thought that I could have the patience to write this much and just look at it!  
Were at a count at 30 and they aren't even together! And I have still so much Ideas what to do with our two favorite Jinchuuriki! I mean.. not so much before they get together, but _after_ they got together! There's still so much I want them to see and go through...  
I'm just writing all the time and don't even realize how much I'm actually writing! *laughs*

I can't tell when I would've stopped, if it weren't for my sweet little reviewer! （*´▽｀*）  
The ongoing reviews are so motivating and with every new one I just get this motivation-boost and want to update even faster! X3

Yeah... just though I should let you know how much I appreciate each and every one of your reviews before I let you go again! *blows a kiss*

Ok... I think that was all I wanted to say XD

See you around! （*＾3＾）/～


	31. Losing consciousness

After Shikamaru's fight, there was again tumult under the one watching the matches.  
The demanded for the next fight and asked where the Uchiha was.

Before Naruto and Shikamaru could reach the waiting room, there was a swishing sound that made them turn.  
There was a whirl of leaves in the middle of the arena, swishing around wildly before slowly decreasing and showing two persons in its midst

Gaara growled silently, when he saw the Uchiha stand behind Kakashi.  
Hatake smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, we're late."  
The examiner grinned. "Your name…?"  
"Uchiha Sasuke." The raven growled.

Gaara wanted to snort at him, but refrained himself from doing so.  
_"Arrogant bastard…"_  
He heard several surprised and happy gasps, one of them being from Ino.  
"Could that be…?"  
"It's Sasuke-kun!"  
Gaara turned, when he recognized the voice and saw Lee standing between the rows.  
He was greeted by a happy shout from most of his friends, while Gaara made his way to his friend.

"Lee." He stated simply, but the raven was all the more happy.  
"Gaara! How are you?"  
He followed Gaara to the railing, where Gaara smiled lightly.  
"I should ask you. You're well enough to stay and watch?"  
"Of course!" Lee wanted to emphasize his words with an enthusiastic pose, but had to lean on his unwell side for that. He made a face when pain flooded him and was surprised, when Gaara formed some kind of seat out of his sand and nodded to him. A silent order to take a seat.  
"Of course, but don't overdo it. You're just out."  
Lee was stunned for a moment, before he really took a seat and grinned at Gaara.  
"Thanks!"  
Gaara just nodded and turned back to the field.

Naruto was still there and told Sasuke to win, because he wanted to fight him too.  
Sasuke only grinned and gave a short. "Sure"  
Gaara frowned when Ino again began to scream – this time cheering for Sasuke – and began blabbering to Sakura what a great Team Sakura had.

Lee's face darkened a little, as he seemed to clearly be lost in thought. He gripped his crutch so tightly, that his knuckles turned white.  
Gaara laid a hand on his shoulder and told him, without looking away from the field:  
"Your chance to prove yourself will come. As soon as you're fully recovered, I would agree to train with you."  
Lee looked up in surprise.  
"You… would train with me? But you never wanted to participate in our training!"  
"I will. Your chance will come and you will be prepared."

Lee looked at him in total and utter surprise, before he beamed at him with new a flamed enthusiasm. He gave the raccoon a practically sparkling thumb up.  
"I will take you by your word, Gaara-kun!"  
Gaara smiled and nodded; his eyes never straying from the battle field.

The fight finally began, when Sasuke drew a few shuriken and threw them at Séngo; but the other one blocked them with just as much needles.  
This was how they fought for a few minutes. Sasuke would run around and try to land a few shuriken, but Séngo would always block them with his needles. A pointless exchange of weapons; until Sasuke leaped forward and landed a good punch on the other ones chin.  
Séngo skidded a little backwards, before he blocked the next one of Sasuke's attacks.

"_They're fa__st…"_ Gaara thought, while Sasuke repeatedly tried hit his opponent but was always blocked by the other. _"One has to be faster or their stamina will decide the outcome."_  
Séngo caught Sasuke's fist before trying to land a punch by himself, but Sasuke jumped back and grinned smugly. He took on a fighting stance that Gaara knew from Lee. Said boy gasped in surprise, when he saw that and how quickly the Konoha-nin dashed forward again.  
Séngo was caught in surprise, when Sasuke hit him again and again and again.  
He was completely helpless at the speed he was attacked with. His fruitless attempts to block Sasuke's attacks didn't help him in the least. He could do nothing.

That was, when Gaara realized that Séngo tried to reach for his porch. He scowled visibly, when he realized that his venomous needles had been destroyed and reached for another porch instead.  
He tightly gripped a needle and rammed it into Sasuke's leg, when he was aiming another kick at him.

Sasuke's face scrunched up in Pain and he quickly jumped out of reach, just as Séngo jumped backwards.  
Séngo wiped the blood off his chin and threw a hateful glare at his opponent.  
"You should watch what you're doing, Uchiha." He began to grin manically. "You have the same eyes. You and HIM. You will turn out just as insane as the demon! That means you would; if you wouldn't die today!"  
The Uchiha tch'd at him and jumped backwards to prepare another Jutsu.

Gaara turned in surprise, when he suddenly heard Naruto's panicked voice.  
"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"  
Even Lee turned with a happy smile. "Naruto-kun!"  
His sensei stayed calm. "What's up?"  
"Sensei! Stop this fight right now!" Gaara raised a brow at his shouting. "He's totally different from us! He's not normal! He lives to kill others! Anyway, at this rate Sasuke will die!"  
"Don't worry. We didn't come late for nothing."  
Gaara turned back to the fight and watched the scene unfold, while Kakashi and Gai were talking about the Jutsu Sasuke was using.  
_"Chidori…"_ He thought by himself and watched how Séngo barely escaped this deadly Jutsu. _"If I can believe what they're saying, t could even break my sand apart, when needed… what an annoying bastard this Uchiha is…"_

Séngo had a bleeding wound on his shoulder, but he ignored it completely. He just grinned, when they were all suddenly surrounded by feathers.  
Gaara was immediately alerted and released himself from the Genjutsu.  
Shukaku had been quiet for the time being, but he wouldn't push his luck.

Just as he turned his eyes back to the field, he saw Séngo looking at him with a maniac look in his eyes and an evil grin on his damned face.  
Gaara didn't have time to think about it, let alone move, before he felt a slight pain in his neck and his vision started to blur. He could feel how his sand began to move and heard a large explosion; then he lost his consciousness.

* * *

Hello again, my dear reader! ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

Sooo... I really cut the fight between these two short, but what should I do? Séngo simply doesn't have much special ability's! XD  
I'm tired and lazy today, so I'll let you go for now. *grins*

Ok guys and girls, see you around, ne?  
Bye bye!


	32. To annihilate the source

_Gaara opened his eyes and groaned.  
He couldn't move and he didn't know where he was._

_The room resembled one of the typical Suna-rooms: little round windows, sandy walls and sturdy plants with thick leaves as decoration.  
He was laying a bed with light blue covers and it felt warm and safe…  
When he turned his head, he saw a young woman sitting at his side. Her hair had a sandy blond color and reached down to her shoulders. Her eyes were little upturned crescents, while she smiled down on him.  
He didn't know why, but he knew her name and her role in his life: Karura, mother. HIS mother.  
But why… how…?_

_She chuckled softly, wiped the hair from his forehead and gently kissed his Ai-scar.  
"Don't worry, love. I'm watching over you. Just let me handle this, ok dear?"  
She looked down on him with the most loving expression he'd ever seen. The smile still on place, she watched him out of golden eyes with star-shaped pupils; patiently awaiting her answer.  
Gaara nodded slowly and felt how his eyes grew heavy while she chuckled again.  
"Thank you my dear. Now sleep, you deserve a little rest."_

_It took him just a few seconds to drift off.  
As his eyes shut, the vision of his mother wavered and made place for the form of Shukaku, but Gaara couldn't muster the will to fight against it again.  
Not when it tucked him gently under his covers and watched him out of soft and deep blue eyes…_

- Naruto's POV -

Naruto awoke, when Sakura released him from the Genjutsu.  
He sat groggily, while rubbing his eyes.  
"Huh, Sakura-chan? What happened?"  
She pushed him down to the ground, when he tried to straighten his back, with a low sneer.  
"Get down! I'll tell you later!"  
With the help of a little, grumpy looking dog she got Shikamaru to get up, while he turned his head in confusion.  
Why were they all sleeping? Where were Séngo and Sasuke? Did Sasuke win? And where was Gaara? Hadn't he been right at the railing with Lee?  
Lee was there, lying in a little pile of sand, but Gaara was no-where to be found…

He snapped his head at Sakura, when she suddenly screeched at him.  
"NARUTO! WATCH OUT!"  
At the same time, there was a loud crash. He turned his attention to what was happening behind him, and saw how Gai punched some guy right _through_ the wall!  
He didn't have time to wonder about Sensei Gai's strength, however, when Kakashi suddenly stood in front of them.

"Now I'll restate your mission! Once you've heard it, escape through that hole. Chase after Sasuke, join him and stop him! Then take him away to a safe location!"  
That got Naruto's full awake attention.  
"Wait, WHAT?! What happened to Sasuke?"  
"I'll explain as we go!" That was all Sakura said before she took him and shoved him out of the hole, the dog right behind her. Shikamaru followed with an annoyed sigh.

Naruto gritted his teeth.

The dog had said, that some otherthing was chasing after Naruto... and it wasn't human... But what could it be?

They heard the fighting noises from far away, but they were simply shocked when they reached the source of the noise.  
Sasuke lay limb on a branch while Séngo was otherwise occupied.  
Séngo screamed in horror and pain, while the Creature in front of him ripped him apart before ending his meaningless life by crushing the rest of his body and all the left pieces in his sand.

Naruto froze while he stared at the creature.  
There was no mistaking: this was Gaara! But not the Gaara all his friends knew... no. THIS was the Gaara engulfed by sand, with golden eyes and sharp claws.  
This was Shukaku-Gaara and he didn't care about other ones lives.

Unlike the time they first met, he was now fully engulfed by sand and nothing on him seemed human now...  
But it still couldn't be the true form of Shukaku. It was still slim and standing, walking like a human.  
Naruto perked up when the sand-creature chuckled lowly and turned to Sasuke.  
this was the moment, where they all jumped into the field.

Sakura and the dog immediately got Sasuke, while Naruto blocked Shukaku's way to Sasuke.  
The pinkette shook with fear at Shukaku.  
"What is this THING?"  
The dog sniffed a little, before announcing: "Although his figure has been transformed this is the one called Gaara."  
"WHAT?!" Sakura screeched in horror. "THIS is supposed to be GAARA?!"  
The dog nodded and looked at her.  
"I'll get straight to the point, I'm not the fighting type."  
"I CAN TELL!"  
It seemed like Sakura was about to get hysteric, but Naruto wouldn't let anyone hurt his little raccoon.

"No one is going to fight." His voice was calm, even though he stood in front of a most likely dangerous creature.  
He stepped forward and Shukaku growled._  
"Aside, little thing! You're not the one I'm after!"_  
Naruto shook his head.  
_"Don't be foolish! I wouldn't want to hurt my little one's mate, so __**step aside**__!"_  
Naruto only shook his head again.  
"No. You won't hurt my friend's."  
_"__**This**__ foolish being is __**no friend**__!"_ Shukaku hissed angrily. _"It fought __**my prey**__ and only caused malaise and wrath in my little one's heart! Furthermore, __**I**__ think that he intends to steal my little one's mate, so I will prevent his sorrow by annihilating the source of it!"  
_"You're still not going to hurt him. You might not think of him as a good friend, but I do. And I won't let you hurt my friends."  
Naruto stood up against the evil chuckle of Shukaku, as he said that. A chuckle, that sounded faintly female to him... Shukaku approached him slowly and brought its face really near to the blond one's.  
_"And what would you do to prevent me from doing so? I won't kill my little one's mate but I will take you out for a while, if I have to. My little one will understand that it was for the best."_  
The fox just returned the stare.  
"I won't do anything. I know that Gaara would never hurt my friend's."_  
"Gaara is peacefully sleeping, little thing. I will annihilate the source of his sorrow and grief and __**then**__ wake him up. __**He**__ won't do anything, but __**I**__ will!"_

Sakura screeched, when Shukaku raise one claw to slap Naruto aside, but stopped mid-movement.  
"I won't forgive you for hurting him and I know that Gaara will neither. I don't think that he would be all to happy to see his so-called mate-thingy sad, don't you think?"  
Shukaku growled and took a step back, so Naruto continued.  
"Killing isn't how you're supposed to solve your problems, Gaara knows that. He wouldn't want you to kill Sasuke. I won't leave him, I promise. So won't you wake Gaara? He'll be all right, believe it."  
Shukaku growled at his soft words and fixed Naruto with his golden eyes.  
"I won't forgive you, if you choose another foolish human over my little one. But I will be patient for now..."

The golden eyes closed and after a moment, the sand began to drizzle to the ground.

Naruto hurried to his friend's side, when his legs gave out under him and catched him mid fall.  
Naruto was relieved to see that his closes were still intact this time and watched how Gaara's eyes slowly fluttered open.

He seemed confused for a moment, until Naruto began to laugh.  
"You're doing things! Don't you dare to pull such stunt's again, you hear me?"  
Gaara just looked at him with big eyes, but Naruto smiled down on him.  
"I'll explain everything later, ok? First of, we need to get you all back to Konoha, ne?"  
The raccoon nodded and stood slowly but his legs were trembling, so he helped him out while Sakura helped Sasuke stand.

Then they started to make their way back to Konoha.

* * *

Hey my dears! *yawns*

I know, it's late in the week, but I didn't know how to write the whole scene...  
Ok, I didn't even know WHAT to write, but whatever! XD

Funny how I suddenly got a flash and wrote it all in one go... 2AM is now nearing and I really hope that I won't wake my sleeping friend when I put my laptop aside... XD

Yeah, so... I hate it that Shukaku is such a big ball in Naruto, so I will make him seen different in my story. Cooler, you know? ;)  
And he got a totally different personality, as you can see. I love him more this way and will probably mention him more often from now on! *grins*

Ok, it's getting difficult to hold my eyes open, so I'll go to bed now.  
'night everyone! (=‿‿=)/


	33. Parting ways

The burial of the third Hokage was two days after the attack to Konoha.

It was a day of mourning and everyone wore black clothes. There were no smiles, no happy shouts, and no laughter... Even the sky kept crying for Sarutobi, the sandaime Hokage.  
Gaara stood with the other leaf Nin's, next to Naruto.

The blond had been devastated when they came back to Konoha and heard about Sarutobi's death.  
He had fought Orochimaru and gave his live to protect his village.  
It was exactly how one would expect a Hokage to die and yet something none of the Leaf's had wished for...  
Naruto had been quiet since their return. He didn't smile or chatter away or make fun of something; he was just... there. His face had seemed so emotionless for the last day's... but his eyes showed his sadness.

Gaara found that he wasn't just sad for Naruto.  
It was just natural for him to be sad when Naruto was, but that wasn't all... He too mourned the death of the Third.  
He had been the one to write to his father and decide that it was alright for him to stay here. He had acknowledged him as a part of the village and, more importantly, had accepted him for who he was. He had been sceptical in the beginning, but he just had tried to think of the best solution for his village and he never tried to make him leave.  
Sarutobi's death meant the loss of one of the most wise and sensible person's Gaara knew.

Gaara heard how a little Boy next to Naruto began to cry and looked over to them.  
It was the boy who looked up to Naruto, Konohamaru, and he was soon engulfed by the soothing arms of Naruto's old teacher Iruka.  
Naruto let the boy cry for a while, before he began to softly speak.  
"Iruka Sensei... what are humans? Is life just that simple?"  
His old teacher send him a serious look before he looked forward, not really seeing anything but the picture of their old Sandaime.  
"When a person dies... it doesn't matter if it's the past, present or future - they will lose everything... He died fighting in a mission. Death caught him unaware because life was that simple. It's like a dream, it's all the same even if you haven't reached your goal...  
But everyone knows that the most important thing is to die with a cause.  
Family, friends, lovers and all the other villagers - To me those are the most important people... We trust each other, help each other... From the day we're born to the day we die, we start to feel that love is the most important and... that kind of relationship takes time to develop... and trust... anyone with a headband on knows... because it's very important."  
Naruto turned his gaze back to the front.  
"Yeah... I know that as well. But death is still painful."  
"The Hokage wouldn't think it's painful." Kakashi reasoned. "Because we both agree that people should not be hurt for no reason. But it's no use even if you do understand."  
Naruto looked at his sensei, then grinned at him.  
"Right. But not knowing is better than knowing."

Gaara couldn't quite understand the meaning of their conversation.  
He understood that a village could only be as strong as his inhabitants and that it was trust and love that was their all goal, inspiration and source of strength... But he had a feeling that this wasn't everything they meant.  
But it didn't matter.  
All that mattered at the moment was the fact, that Naruto was able to smile again.

It wasn't long after that, that Naruto left with his teammates for training.  
Gaara stayed behind.

He couldn't deal with Sasuke's antics at the moment, so he made his way back home instead.  
It still felt weir to call Naruto's little Apartment home... but it wasn't a bad weird. It calmed him to know he had a place were he was accepted, welcome and safe...

He opened the door and looked down on a little envelope right behind the door.

He stepped in, closed the door and sat on the couch after picking up the letter.  
It wasn't addressed but Gaara immediately recognized the handwriting as the one of his sister.

_"Dear Brother,_

_I'm writing to tell you how sorry I am. I can't describe how bad I feel for practically betraying you by taking part in the attack to the village, you're now staying in.  
Kankuro and I tried to reason with father about the whole ordeal, but our words fell on deaf ears... and he paid the price for his hatred. He's dead. Orochimaru had killed him in order to take his place next to the Hokage, as the Kazekage of Suna, at the Chuunin-exams._

_The whole town is in agitation because we lack our leader now.  
I know that it may be too much to ask for, but could you help us? If not for Suna and it's inhabitants then for us, for Kankuro and me. I know that the people here never showed you their nice sides, but they do have one! And it's still our home...  
Kankuro and I already took all the preparations. We spoke to the elders and made our point clear how important it is for us to keep Suna and it's people safe, now that our leader is dead. They will allow you to enter Suna again and made clear that everyone who dares to or say do anything against you will be punished._

_You don't have to do anything if you don't want to... We'll get over the whole ordeal by ourselves if we have to, that's out of question! But I would appreciate your help...  
And I also would like to show you how much of a family we can be, if we're just given a chance._

_Please, whatever you decide is right, know that we love you, little brother.  
And we will come to see you as soon as the trouble here calmed down a bit and Suna's back on the good side of Konoha._

_And deliver my greetings to your little ball of sunshine, will you?  
Watch over each other, so you will be safe._

_Sincerely,  
Kankuro and Temari."_

Gaara's eyes narrowed while thinking.  
So Temari wanted him to come and help on Suna... but he _really_ didn't care about the village. And he didn't want to leave Naruto's side...  
But it would be for his sister.

Gaara sighed and leaned his head back on the couch.

He _could_ go if Naruto would go with him... but would he do such a thing? The sand had attacked the leaf after all... but Naruto was never one to hold a grudge against _anyone_. And if he told him that it was for Temari? He seemed to like his sister and trust her...  
And if he reminded correctly, Naruto had never said that Temari and Kankuro had actively taken part in the attack towards Konoha... but he never had said _anything_ about the events that took place while he was out cold...

Another sigh left his throat, before he jumped a little at the sudden opening of the front door.

"GAARA!", Naruto called energetically before he noticed his friend on the couch and rushed over to him.  
"Guess what! The old pervert sennin said he would take me to a woman who could teach me a Jutsu even BETTER than the Chidori! Can you believe it?!"  
He laughed happily, then got curious.  
"What do you have there?"  
"A letter from Temari..."  
Naruto's face brightened again and he reached he hand out like a little child.  
"Temari?! That's awesome! What's she writing? Can I see it?"  
Gaara chuckled a little and handed the letter to his friend. Naruto's eyes danced over the paper for a moment before his face fell a little.  
"Oh... so you won't be able to come with us then..."  
"I still haven't dicided yet..."  
Naruto looked up at this.  
"Huh? Why wouldn't you go? It's Temari asking, after all. And she said that everything is settled there, so you won't be treated badly there. "  
Gaara nodded and looked to the side.  
"Still... I had no intention of leaving your side to go back there anytime soon..."

Naruto laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him the sweetest and most understanding smile he could muster.  
"It'll be alright. It surely won't be long and I promise that I'll try to not get into trouble again, m'k? "  
Gaara smiled a little and nodded.

They stayed like this for a while, because Naruto was clearly daydreaming for a moment, before he shook his head and jumped on his feet. A red flush over his cheeks and sheepishly scratching the back of his head.  
"Well, we should pack then! Jiraya will be waiting at the gates!"  
Gaara nodded again and followed the blond into the bedroom to pack a few things for the trip.

Naruto soon got over his awkwardness and began to make little jokes and laugh and fantasize about the new Jutsu he's going to learn. He thew lots of things at the raccoon, because he was shure that they would need the whole household on their trip, but Gaara could luckily convince him otherwise.

Jinaya was already waiting outside the gates for them and nodded at Gaara with a grin.  
"So, you're gonna come with us, little red?"  
Gaara shook his head softly.  
"No. I will visit my siblings in Suna."  
Jiraya's right brow rose a little, before he began to rummage through his bags. "It has to be here somewhere... Ah! Here."  
He held his hand out and gave Gaara a little green card with the symbol of Konoha embedded in it.  
"You're still no official nin in Konoha, right? This'll make sure that you're return won't be questioned."  
Gaara nodded his thanks and Jiraya winked at him.  
"So, let's go then!"  
"YOSH!"  
Naruto gave an enthusiastic cry, bid his goodbye to Gaara and went after the white haired sennin.

Gaara waved at them and made his why towards the Sand-village.  
It would be a Journey of three drays after all and he didn't want to let Naruto wait all too long for his return.

* * *

Hello my dear readers! ^.^

For real now, I wanted to cry when I realized that I'd forgotten about the whole ordeal with Itachi... It means that Gaara and Naruto have to wait a little more... *sniff* I swear, these two don't want to be together!  
But well, I'll make them anyways! *laughs*

Ok... I just don't know what to write today, so see you later, ne? ^.^

Bye! *waves*


	34. Homeland but not home

Gaara sighed.

He sat on top of the great wall surrounding Sunagakure and watched the sunset.  
It was beautiful indeed how the sinking sun colored the Sky above and the Sands beneath yellow, orange, red and pink. Such a beautiful sight, but it meant so less.

He had to admit that he loved the desert.  
He loved the always flowing sand, the scorching sun, the closer moon and the beautiful sunset. He even loved the drastic change between day and night and he even loved that he could be with his siblings.  
Funny how he could admit things like that. He could say that he loved this place - nearly two weeks in the sand village and many long conversations with his siblings made it possible - but it _still_ didn't feel like home.

Konoha was home; _Naruto_ was home.  
The sunset lacked the warmth he always felt while watching the setting sun with Naruto, back in Konoha. The streets felt hollow and the stars and the moon didn't seem to shine as brightly as he remembered them.  
He hadn't slept, because he didn't feel comfortable enough to do so; even though his siblings had given him a new room in their home.

They inherited the house of our father and prepared a room for my arriving.  
The brought him there, opened the door and let him in. It had been silent for a moment, while Gaara looked around the room. The room was small, but as homely made as possible. There was a dresser, a big mirror on the wall, a little table with two chairs and a big bed under the round little windows with an end table on either side.  
It was strange... I never remembered setting foot into the room; father wouldn't let him. He always said he would spoil its beauty. But it still felt like he knew this room.  
He turned again, paid attention to every detail. He saw sturdy desert plants and cacti, a chair beside the bed, light blue covers, a picture from Temari, Kankuro and Mother...

That's when he remembered.  
This was the room where Karura, his mother, had spoken to him.

He turned my gaze towards my siblings and they smiled. Well, Temari smiled. Kankuro had grinned like an Idiot.  
_"Welcome home, little Brother."_

It was an indescribable feeling. He felt welcome, He felt loved, He felt like part of a family.  
But he still couldn't feel home...

"You're thinking again, I take it?"  
The sudden voice startled the raccoon out of his thoughts and I turned his gaze upwards, to meet the black eyes of his older brother.  
Without much question, he sat down next to the red and stared into the sun, so did Gaara.

"So, what was on your mind again? Konoha? Naruto? Or both?"  
One could hear his first he made fun of Gaara for falling for Naruto, but stopped after Temari threatened his life. Now he just teased him for it occasionally.

The raccoon simply nodded and Kankuro laughed quietly.  
"Not a second without him on your mind, hm? Ahh, how beautiful must young love be?"  
His mocking sing-song was repaid with a little bump of sand, that was knocking him to the side and nearly sent him over the edge.  
"I surrender, I surrender!" He laughed mockingly and sat down again. It didn't take him long to start talking again.  
"We're making great progress. The people stopped giving you dirty looks and the sand is willing to sign a new peace treaty with the leaf soon."  
Gaara nodded. This was really great progress. A new peace treaty meant a sooner return home without losing contact to his siblings.  
"Temari also believes that I should announce my decision soon. I'm aware that they will first test me to no ends, but we can't risk that some other shinobi get's the place. I doubt that the other would be as peace concerned and we can't have that, can't we?"

Kankuro grinned at him and Gaara gave another nod.

"I think we should be able to leave within the next 48 hours. Sounds good?"  
Gaara's nod was followed be a little twitch of his lips. Kankuro laughed about this.  
"I knew you would like it! Well, I have to get back now. Temari says that I need to work on my language if I want them to take me serious, but she said it like I was some silly little kid!"  
Gaara's lips twitched again.  
"Maybe you are one?"  
"Pff, don't make fun of me, little brother! I'm still older than you!"  
"I may be the youngest, but it is clear that my mental maturity is surpassing yours."  
Kankuro only huffed.  
"I'm sure that you should be the one to get to be the new Kazekage with all your fancy-talk! Too bad that you'll return to the Leave soon and Temari's too tempered to do it... Yea, well... I'm off. See you at home, hm?"  
The older one took off after hearing the answering hum and left Gaara alone with his thoughts again.

Gaara was fine with it.  
He was with his siblings for the greater part of the day and he needed some time alone to think from time to time. He couldn't, when his siblings were around. It was hard enough to follow their conversations sometimes! One of them was always talking about this and that, the new peace treaty, a way to get Kankuro chosen as the new Kazekage or simple bickering between the two.  
There were also times where Temari would sit with him and talk about Naruto, Shukaku or Gaara's feelings. She helped him sorting his feelings out. He came to terms with his love for the blond, but still refused to act on it before he recalled the signs of special affections.  
Temari would always get furious and try to change his mind, but she couldn't change his mind.

The prospect of seeing his blond again soon made him smile contentedly.  
He couldn't wait to see his smile again...

* * *

Hey guys and girls, I'm back! ^.^

I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I have little time to write at the moment... So much to do, so little time! *sigh*I have these big exams next week... The end of my schooling I guess. But I'm sure everything will turn out fine. It always does. (^-^)

Yeah, for Gaara, he still has to return to Konoha.  
I don't want to write more writing scenes, but with Sasuke running away and Naruto chasing after him I won't get around it. I'm just too lazy! *laughs*

Yeah... as soon as everything quieted down a little I'll write more again, ne?  
Please stay patient until then.

I'll go back to my study's.  
'till later! *waves*


	35. My fox

The second Gaara set feet into Konoha, he knew something was wrong.  
He stopped in his tracks and ignored the questioning looks of his siblings and the leaf guards.

He tried to sense Naruto's chakra, but to no avail. The familiar chakra-signature was nowhere to be found. He closed his eyes to concentrate better, but a voice disrupted his thoughts.  
_"Your mate's not here."_  
Gaara's eyes snapped open in shock, but he listened what the Ichibi had to say.  
_"He's far away in the forest and he's not happy. I can feel Kyubi's rage in the distance."_

Without further ado, the raccoon-boy turned his head to the guards. Both should know him, they should answer him...  
"Where's Naruto?"  
"Not here." Said the first one. The other shrugged. "Off on a mission to bring the Uchiha back."  
_"Uchiha!" _Gaara turned on his heels and dashed into the forest, not bothering to explain himself. His siblings would follow or not, he didn't have time to explain anything! He needed to get to Naruto!  
_"Where is he?"  
"I'll lead you."_  
Gaara nodded, even though he knew it wasn't necessary. Shukaku would lead him - and Gaara would follow.

It wasn't long, until his siblings caught up to him. Both were breathless and surprised to no end.  
"Gaara! What are you doing?!"  
His sister looked at him, but her face didn't match her harsh tone. She seemed to be more worried than mad.  
"I have to get to Naruto..." He growled back. "Something's not right."  
Temari looked at him for a long moment, before nodding and following silently.  
And Gaara was more than thankful for the silence.

It was more than enough to hear Shukaku raging in his head. Cursing the Uchiha, his worthlessness and that he didn't kill him, when he had the chance to do so. But noooo! The little one's mate had to interfere! The silly little cub would need to get reprimanded for his stupid action and so on.  
It was surprising enough that the beast even dared to speak after staying silent for so long; not to mention the difference between then and now.  
Shukaku had always been demanding, cruel and mad. And now it seemed like it _cared_ for Gaara _and_ Naruto! Calling Gaara its "little one" or "little cub" or something like this, while calling Naruto its "little one's mate" or "silly little cub" or something in the matter. Even it's voice was different. Less animalistic and almost... female?  
He didn't dare to question the beast, in fear it would snap back to the maddening shadow in his mind.  
This, however, didn't mean he understood why the demon suddenly grew all protective over him, even going as far as to try to soothe him.  
_"Don't worry, cub. I won't let anything happen to you and your mate."_

This was furthermore confusing the red.  
_Mate_? Did this mean that Shukaku didn't only know about his feelings for the blond but also patronized him in the matter?  
If he remembered right, "mate's" meant a lifelong or temporary partner under animals. But not in the meaning of humans, like comrade or something like that. No... a partner to live with permanently or temporary to raise children with.  
But Shukaku had spoken to Naruto when he was unconscious, hadn't it? Did it speak like that then too? But didn't this mean that Naruto already _knew_?  
On the other side... They never spoke about what Shukaku had said. Maybe he'd overlooked this little detail? Or he misunderstood it in meaning for comrade?  
Either way, Gaara had no clue and decided to concentrate on the way ahead.

-*-*-*-*-time skip-*-*-*-*-

Gaara rushed further through the forest, his siblings long ago left to help other leaf nin's.  
At the first unconscious body, Kankuro had send one of his puppets to inform Konoha of the situation. Kankuro had stopped first, to help the dog-boy Kiba out. Temari was the next one to stop and help Shikamaru.  
Gaara knew that Naruto was still far, but he heard fighting noises. He needed to help whoever it was before he could go further. They were still his friends too.

When he arrived at the clearing, he saw Lee standing in front of some white-haired guy with bones sticking out of his chest and back.  
He saw how Lee struggled to stand for a moment, before taking in his fighting stance. He quickly jumped forward and in front of his friend.  
Lee was seemingly surprised, when he told him: "I'll handle this." But he was far more surprised to hear him say:  
"No! You can be the backup!"  
Gaara glared a little, when Lee tried to run forward again and grabbed his ankle with sand, so he fell to the ground with a surprised yelp.  
Lee struggled on his elbows and tried to stand up, all the while complaining.  
"Please, let me go! Ugh!"  
Gaara just stepped forward again. "I'll handle this." This time, his voice had a final tone which finally seemed to quieten his friend.

"Gaara of the sand..." The white haired guy had a dark but smooth voice. "Just like your alias states... you use sand."  
The raccoon just stared at his opponent, how the bones sticking out of his chest slowly grew back, and tried to follow Lee's fast speaking along Shukaku's growling.  
"His attacks are based on bones! He can throw bones and grow them out of his body! He can control it anyway he pleases!"  
Shukaku suddenly grew silent when Gaara and his opponent stared motionless at each other.  
It was quiet fo a few minutes, before the white-haired guy suddenly jumped and shot little bone pieces out of his fingertips.  
_"Weak."_ Shukaku's chuckle resounded in Gaara's ears and it's sand protected him from any damage, while he was busy chasing the guy around with his sand. This guy was fast.  
Shukaku roared angrily and Gaara's eye twitched slightly, when the guy had the nerve to speak.  
"What an idiotic alias... you can't do anything unless you have sand."

Little sandstone pieces rained down on Orochimaru's kind but while he was distracted by that, sand grabbed his feet from the ground.  
The raccoon couldn't help but comment the shocked expression.  
"But _if_ I have sand, I can do _anything_."  
More and more sand crawled up the body, while Gaara took his time to explain.  
"You're the foolish one. It doesn't take any effort for me to create sand from the ground."  
Lee grinned victoriously, when the white-haired nin was surrounded by a tight sand cocoon. "You got him!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly. "Not yet..."  
He tried to squeeze the man to death, but soon realized that it wouldn't help. He waited for a moment, before he could see how the white-haired one shoved himself out of the tight sand grip. His skin was coverd in black signs and some patches of skin had seemed to be broken away, but there was no wound. The only thing seen under the broken skin were more bones.  
"Those bones... He's another monster."  
Gaara's monotone statement was the complete opposite to Lee's slightly terrified voice.  
"That is a troublesome body..."  
Their rolled his neck, before he stared at them.  
"What pressure... If I didn't create these bone masks right under my skin I would've been crushed. I was taking you too lightly but this sand will never catch me again."  
_"What a fool! He cannot escape my sand!" _Shukaku laughed in his head. _"Get him, little one! Drown him in sand!"_  
Narrowing his eyes, Gaara took in another stance and began to create sand from the ground to flood the whole clearing and the surrounding trees with sand, transformed t into a little desert.  
Lee gasped beside him. "Did you get him?"  
Shukaku growled and Gaara shook his head lightly. "No."  
Slamming his hands down on the sand, he let the sand press down with immense pressure; crushing everything inside and beneath the sand. Scanning the sand for a moment, he found the figure of the white-haired man - still alive and steadily making its way towards the surface.  
"How persistent..." He mumbled to himself, while he watched how the other shoved himself out of the sand; even though he tried to hold him inside his sand.  
His figure was now completely different. His skin was now a dark grey, bones sticking out of his back and a reptilian tail on the end of his spine.

_"He's coming..."_  
Gaara build a wall between himself and the Bone-reptile while he hardened the sand around his body. Just as he supposed, the demon broke through the wall and threw him a few feet away.  
"Your 'absolute defense' which has garnered such high praise... is this its limit? This is a real shame."  
Gaara raised his head from the ground and felt how his cracked sand armor crumbled a little. The glare he send his opponent was dark and hateful, while the white-haired guy cocked his head a little.  
"But of course... you were covered in sand to begin with."

Neither one expected the attack from Lee, as he jumped up, to throw a kick at their opponent's head.  
"He's not your only opponent! Have you forgotten about me?!"  
He hit his target but was too slow to dodge the upcoming attack from the spiked tail. Gaara's sand was fast enough. It quickly threw Lee to the side, so that the tail only hit air and sand. This however seemed to anger the demon.  
"This sand of yours is starting to annoy me... you will be the first to die, Gaara of the desert."  
The reptile reached behind himself and began to pull out his spinal cord, handling it like a deathly whip. He slapped it into Gaara's direction but his sand protected him, wrapped itself around him like the bone-whip and dealt with the pressure of the whip.  
The two glared at each other but while Gaara just glared, his opponent formed a thick lance of bones around his other hand.  
"Flower." He said. "This is the thickest bone in my body. It will easily pierce through you and your pathetic shield of sand."  
The white-haired guy glared a little, before he coughed - and coughed blood.

Shukaku laughed in Gaara's head.  
_"__**Pathetic**__?! I'll show you pathetic you foolish thing! Let me roam, little cub! Just a little! I'll show him how pathetic __**my**__ sandshield is!"  
"I don't have time for this. He's in my way."_ with this thought, let Shukaku roam a little, let him built an enormous shield of sand in front of him. A huge raccoon in front of him, shielding him, protecting him.  
The reptile tried to pierce the shield, but to no avail. The spear shattered into a million pieces while Shukaku's shield stayed unscathed.  
"It is solid indeed."

The only answer he got was Gaara's shifting sand. He freed himself from the bone-whip and turned the sand to the reptiles feet into quicksand, pulling him into the ground.  
"You'll think into a depth of 200 meters underground and will be held there. With the pressure of the moving sand around your body, you'll immediately be unable to move even a finger."

The white-haired man disappeared in his sand and there was silence for a while, only broken by Lee's words.  
"It's finished. It's over now, isn't it?"  
Gaara was about to nod, when the ground began to shift. He hurriedly called the sand upon himself and Lee and took them high into the sky. Seconds after that, enormous thorns of bones pierced the ground and obscured the desert Gaara created to create a cruel forest of sharp bones.

After hearing a slight sound Gaara and lee whipped around only to face their opponent, ready to pierce them with his bone-lance - but nothing happened. Blood began to drip from his mouth, down his chin, and there was a blank look on his face when he said:  
"I'm dying..."  
His whole body seemed to turn into hard bones, before it began to crack and crumble.

Both Gaara and Lee sighed relieved and Gaara set them both down to the ground again, the bone forest already crumbling to dust.  
"We would've died." Gaara's voice was as expressionless as ever.  
Lee laughed nervously.  
"Yes, we would, but Gai-sensei always said..."

Gaara stopped to listen, when he felt Kyuubi's chakra flare out - right next to another, evil one.  
_"Hurry, little one! The silly cub is in danger!"_  
"Naruto!" The raccoon quickly stood, interrupting Lee in his talking. He looked down to him and announced with a final tone: "Wait here!" Before he dashed away.

He ran for quiet a time, before he heard a raging waterfall but also felt a huge explosion of chakra. The explosion knocked him back into the next tree, but he soon got running again.

As soon as he broke through the trees, he saw a huge waterfall with the statues of former men of Konoha.  
And there, next to the river, under the cliff laid the unconscious Naruto - with a Uchiha standing above him.

Shukaku immediately began to roar inside his head and it wasn't just his voice leaving his mouth, when he began to roar from above their heads.  
"HANDS OFF _MY_ FOX, UCHIHA!"  
Without even thinking about it, Gaara jumped off the cliffs.  
Sasuke looked up in surprise, a second considering his own actions, and then fled into the opposite direction.  
Shukaku wasn't pleased. It catched up the fall and began to rage again.

_"MATE! Let me out! I will litter the floor in his pieces and drown the forest in his..."  
"Quiet! I don't have time for this!"_ Gaara hissed at the sand-demon. The one-tailed beast growled one last time, before it really quiet down.  
Gaara on the other hand gathered Naruto in his arms and growled after Sasuke, his eyes now in a vibrant golden color, before he rushed back into the direction of Konoha.

* * *

Hey guy's and girl's ^-^

Long time no see, huh? But now I'm back again and hopefully will have a little more time until my last exams in july. *grins happily*

Yeah, well... this chap was a real ass... I still hate writing these fighting scenes XD  
But what should I do? Now it's there and I'll try to slowly start the GaaNaru-love. But One step after another, ne? *smiles*

So... I'm tired. XD  
Going to bed now. But I'll try to update before the week ends, 'k?

Reviews make me happy and give me lot's of motivation to do so ;D

Enough of that! XD

Stay happy, my friends. That's all that matters after all! ;)

Good night! *blows a kiss*


	36. Aching heart

Gaara's chest hurt.  
The pain was making him numb even though he didn't suffer any injuries or diseases to cause the pain.  
He remembered how Yashamaru once had told him that no physical injury could ever hurt as much as a heart could. There had been a time were he thought his heart couldn't hurt more...

Today he'd been proven wrong.

Shukaku tried to soothe him, that Naruto was alive, that the revenge could wait until the silly little cub had recovered... but nothing the demon said could sooth his aching heart.  
The picture still lingered in his head... how he lay there, beaten and unconscious, Sasuke above him...  
He could've been too late. Naruto could've been dead...

Gaara sighed and looked to the side.

They were back in Konoha.  
Naruto was in the hospital, but he was awake and his Injuries hadn't been life threatening.  
He'd still been unconscious when Gaara left, so he didn't know that his friend was sitting on the floor right next to the door.

It wasn't like he wasn't allowed to see Naruto.  
Shikamaru had already visited him. Sakura, the new Hokage and Jiraja too, but Gaara always left before anyone could see him, so no one could tell Naruto he was there.  
Still... he couldn't find the strengh to stand and step into the room.

The picture of his sunny fox all bandaged up and gloomy was too much... He didn't know if he could contain himself if he saw him in this state...  
There were a few possibilities what could happen.  
He and Shukaku could both lose their composure and just hunt the Uchiha down. A dead Uchiha was a good Uchiha in both their minds, but Naruto would never forgive him.  
Then there was the possibility that he would just break at the sight. Would he cry? Probably. Would he scream? Probably not, but there is a chance he would. Would Naruto find out he loved him before he was ready to tell him by himself? Very likely.

Not very sunny prospects in Gaara's eyes. None of them.

Gaara jumped a little, when he suddenly heard a sigh right next to him and shifting clothes.  
When he looked to the side, Shikamaru sat next to him.  
"For someone who isn't all too well-trained in Tai-Jutsu you sure are a trouble to be caught, you know that?"  
Gaara only grunted, so his friend sighed.  
"You should go in there, you know?" His voice was quiet, so Naruto wouldn't hear them. "He could need your emotional support now. He's really down at the moment."  
There was a short silence, but when Shikamaru thought Gaara wouldn't answer he spoke again.  
"Your sister is also worried about you two, but she doesn't want to visit until you've talked to him. She said that is the most important thing for now."  
The raccoon growled again but his friend just chuckled lightly, stood, stretched and smiled down on him.  
"Well, I'll be on my way. Be sure to visit him."

For a long moment, Gaara did nothing.  
He just closed his eyes and sat there until Shukaku yet again disrupted him.  
_"Go little one. You wouldn't want him to break."_  
Gaara groaned and stood, knocking softly at the door.

"Uhm... come in?" Naruto sounded a little unsure, weak.  
It took Gaara another second to actually step in.

Naruto gasped when he saw his friend. "Gaara! Since when are you here?"  
"A while..."  
He sat down into the chair right beside Naruto and looked at him with worry unhidden across his face.  
Naruto went beet-red and turned looked away.  
The little Joy that had been displayed on his face upon the arriving of his friend vanished into a sad frown.

"Sasuke is gone... We were supposed to bring him back... but we failed..."  
"I know." Gaara's voice was as soft as he let it only for Naruto get. "It doesn't matter."  
"Yes it does! I was supposed to bring him back! I promised it to Sakura! I didn't want him to turn to Orochimaru!"  
Naruto cried out, but Gaara shook his head and looked into Naruto's ocean-blue eyes.  
"And he decided that he wouldn't hear you. You couldn't convince him to come back _now_. Since when would you give up just because you were turned down once?"  
Naruto just stared at him, unbelieving, his mouth hanging slightly open.  
"For now, it doesn't matter that you failed this time. The only important thing is that you're all safe. _You'_re safe. As long as you life you can try again, can't you?"

The raccoon softly patted Naruto's hair, who soon smiled a teary smile and nodded.  
"Yeah!"

This time it was Gaara who patted Naruto's head until he drifted off to sleep, watching over his little fox while Shukaku was humming a sweet lullaby in his head.

* * *

Hey ho! *sing*

So here's the next chap! (＠^∇^＠)ノ  
It's a really short one, but brevity is the soul of wit! :D  
Is this even how you say this in English? (o_O) Haha! I don't know, but who cares? XD

Yeah, I should probably just get down to business, shouldn't I? (^_^)  
A little someone had a few questions and I decided to be a nice little writer and answer them! XD

First, there will be side-pairings.  
Couples like... TemaShika, HinaShino and KakashiIruka. They will be there or develop in time, but I mostly won't write all too much about them. Kankuro will possibly get a little bigger role in his pairing, but his partner will be a surprise! ;D

Then... Sasuke... (-_-)  
I don't really know what role he'll play later on! *laughs*  
I'll just go with what feels right. XD

And last but not least the basic plot.  
Yeah... that's a quiet tough question... 'cause I _kinda_ want to follow the original story line... but there will be some minor and some major changes. Many things will stay exactly the same while others are completely different.  
As you may remember I don't intend to make Gaara Kazekage, but his brother. Just as an example.I seldom plan things out for too far. Like I said: I just go with what feels right, what feels the most likely.  
Some changes are planned, some just pop up in my head while writing and will ruin my whole former plans and I have to begin anew! XD  
But the rough outlines should stay the same. ...should. I won't promise anything, but I haven't planned another thing._ Yet_. XD

Everything clearer now, Andrew? ;)  
If you have another question just ask! (^-^)

All of you, ne? ;)

Ok! Enough of my blabbering! :D

I'll see you later, hm? (^.^)  
Stay good guy's and girl's until then, eat your veggies and don't forget that I love you! /(●´u｀●)\

See ya! *winks*


	37. What everyone else could see

It has been a week.  
A _whole damn week _since he was brought back to Konoha and was held here inside the Hospital since then!

What was their damn problem anyways?!  
It wasn't like he would just escape them all and run after Sasuke!

No... he wouldn't. Even if he would like that.  
He had to go with Jiraya and train with him. He had to grow stronger! Strong enough to beat the shit out of the Uchiha and drag him back to Konoha by his stupid duck-butt-shaped hair!

He was pouting and angrily mumbling again, when the door opened silently.  
"You're mumbling again."  
Naruto perked up at the voice.  
"Of course I am! They won't let me out of here! It's _sooo_ boring!"  
Gaara smiled lightly at him and sat on the chair next to the bed.  
"It's because you can't behave yourself."

"That's not true! I can behave myself! They're just overreacting!"  
"They let you go for a walk two days ago and had to stitch two of your cut's anew. I wouldn't call this overreacting."  
Gaara chuckled softly and Naruto pouted.  
"That was an accident..."  
He puffed up his cheeks and looked out of the window when Gaara's chuckling wouldn't cease, but his angry pouts were faked. He was relieved to see Gaara smile, to hear him chuckle again. The first few days he wouldn't leave the hospital in worry for Naruto. He didn't know that Naruto knew, but Temari had told him.  
She said that he was barely leaving the floor Naruto's room was on until Tsunade gave him a lecture about it - a lecture he thoroughly ignored.  
He did what he wanted and didn't seem to show Tsunade any respect.

It was funny, really, how the two of them would always tangle with each other.  
Tsunade would always shout at him and show her bad temper while Gaara just looked at her with an indifferent look on his face and leave her raging.

It wasn't until Shikamaru had talked to him that he finally left the hospital from time to time.

"How are you feeling?"  
Naruto wanted to squeal - and roll his eyes. Gaara was sweet and caring. He made it hard to resist the urge to just _jump_ him, but Naruto really felt better! Ok, he still looked like a mummy 'cause of all these damn bandages, but he felt a lot better than a week ago.  
"I'm alright, believe it! If they would let me I would go out to train!"  
"So you have to be stitched up again? Don't think so."  
"Stop holding it against me!"

This time, Gaara laughed. This lovely laugh he hid so well.  
It took a second for Naruto te realize that he was staring at his friend - again - and grinned at the raccoon.

"Now that we are talking about it. How's your training? Have you escaped Lee again?"  
Gaara shook his head, still smiling softly.  
"No. He wanted to visit his teammate, the Hyuuga."  
"Neji? How's he?"

"Better." Gaara nodded lightly. "His healing process is steady, but he is like you still bound to the bed."  
"So I'm not the only one suffering!"  
He laughed, but Gaara shook his head and chuckled quietly.  
"He's not suffering. You're just overreacting again. He actually knows how to stay still for a moment. He's meditating a lot and reading."  
Naruto made a face.  
"Bleh! Reading is the most boring thing in the world!"  
"It can be quiet entertaining if you have the right book."

"No it's not!" Naruto cried out and completely missed the knocking on the door. Gaara didn't.  
"Come in." Surprised, Naruto looked at the door and saw Shikamaru standing there.  
"Your sister is one troublesome women..." he sighed unnerved. "She's looking for you and bothering everyone about it."  
The Sabaku nodded and stood.  
"I'll come back later."  
"Say hello from me! Kankuro too, if you see him."  
Gaara nodded and left with Nara.

Naruto sighed and stared at the ceiling.

It was getting painfully obvious that he really loved his raccoon.  
It was getting hard to not jump the redhead... He was just _so_ adorable! The always slightly worried eyes, how he would sit at Naruto's bed until Tsunade threw him out, how he always asked if he was ok...  
He even cooked for him! He knew that Naruto didn't like the food here, so he always brought something from home. It was heaven!

But Naruto also felt kinda bad...  
He was growing restless when Gaara was near. Gaara's hand were always neatly folded in his lap, but Naruto wanted them in his hands! Gaara had beautiful hands. They were pale and unscathed and had long elegant finger...  
He also recently noticed how soft his lips looked like... he didn't have girly lips, but they weren't all too thin either. They had a soft tone to them, slightly darker than his pale skin, and the last time Gaara slept in the chair beside his bed, Naruto had to turn away or he would've done something stupid.  
His hair was always shiny and a stark contrast to his fair skin... Not to mention his eyes. Those deep teal eyes, surrounded by the darkest black... He shuddered by the thought.

There was no denying it: He _loved_ Gaara.  
He loved him and he wanted to be with him!

There was only one Problem: Gaara.  
This was _Gaara_. What would he think? What would he say?What would he _do_?  
Was he even into guys?

He never approached one of the girls that were swooning after him... But he also didn't seem to notice them. It was like he didn't know what they wanted from him.  
He also never answered Ino's approaches, but he and Hinata were seen quiet often together...

Could Gaara and Hinata be... ?

Naruto groaned, turned suddenly and pushed his face into the pillow.  
This was _bad_. He didn't even know for sure and was already jealous... But if she made him happy there was nothing he could do... nothing he _would_ do. Gaara's happiness was far more important than his selfish feelings...

He lay there and sighed sadly.

Gaara deserved his happiness.  
He didn't deserve a best friend that was jealous of his girlfriend...

But on the other hand...  
Gaara had never laughed in her presence, he never joked or chuckled at something she'd said. He had visited her when she was in the hospital after the exams, but he hadn't sat next to her until sleep overcame him.  
He hadn't cooked for her every day, he hadn't smiled at her like he smiled at Naruto...

Naruto was the only one who had the honor to see Gaara without his mask - be it in sleep or awake.

So... there could be hope, couldn't there?

The fox annoyingly groaned into his pillow.  
He needed to know if Gaara liked Hinata! Was this too much to ask?! Gaara would've told him, wouldn't he?  
But he was a shy guy... _Urgh!_

He jumped a little, when the door burst open.

"Gaara-kun! I hope you've had enough rest! We... uhhh... huh?" Lee blinked a little confused. "Naruto-kun, where is Gaara-kun? He said he would visit you..."  
"He left with Shikamaru. Temari was asking for him."  
Naruto sat up, to face Lee better.

Lee scratched the back of his head while staring out of the window.  
"His sister? Maybe it was something important..."  
He was quiet for a while, before he slammed the door shut and grinned at Naruto.  
"Well, I'm gonna wait here for him! There's no doubt he would go somewhere else after talking with his sister!"

He laughed happily and began running on the place.  
"It's a shame we have to wait. I'm full of youthful energy! I can't stand still now!"  
"I can see that!" Naruto laughed, then stopped.

Lee was the one closest to Gaara, if you didn't count Naruto himself.  
They always found time for each other, so Lee would be the closest person to know...  
But... this was Lee.

_Lee_.  
The one who turned to Lee with love problems was either _really _desperate or _insane_...  
But he already _was_ pretty desperate about the whole thing and it wouldn't take him long to _grow_ insane if it would go on like this.

He sighed and looked at his raven-haired friend.

"Lee? Can I... Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure thing! What is it?"  
"Well.. you see..." He sighed and looked helplessly from the right to the left side, before he faced Lee.  
"Do you know if Gaara likes Hinata?"

Lee stopped his running.  
"Huh? How could he like her? Aren't you two together?"  
"Well, they're together pretty often and... WHAT?!"

Lee and Naruto both looked at each other.  
Lee with his eyes slightly confused, Naruto's eyes big and round in surprise.

It was the green beast that broke the silence.  
"Well... I always thought so... the fire of youth in both of you shines the brightest when you two are together, but it seems like I misunderstood it..."  
Naruto kept silent for a moment, before he began to grin.  
"No problem! I think you're right, one could easily misread the situation. I mean... with us always sticking together like that it's no wonder!"

"What is no wonder?"  
Gaara stepped into the room and looked at both, but Lee only grinned.  
"I was just misjudging things! Now come on! We have training to do!"

He grabbed Gaara by his arm and dragged him out.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at them.

Lee was right.  
Sakura had told him, Kiba had told him... but he never realized what it meant.  
They all thought that they were already together! Everyone could see it! Everyone with the exception of the two themselves!  
It was just hilarious!

There was hope.  
More than that: he was sure he could win Gaara's heart!  
He already seemed to like him quiet much, so he just had to put the icing on the cake!

The fox let himself fall into the pillows and grinned at the ceiling.

The raccoon would be his before he had to leave with Jiraya. He would make sure of that!

* * *

Hello my lovely readers! ﾐ(o*･▽･)ﾉ

I've holidays, so I have some time to write and I still have to make up for the past time, don't I? ;)

So... yeah XD  
I think this chapter is rather self explanatory, so I just keep my mouth shot and go to bed. XD

See you, when the next chap is ready ;)


	38. The plan

Three weeks.  
Three more _so damn boring _weeks of being stuck in a _damn boring _hosital with as good as _nothing_ to do!  
Naruto was starting to grow insane in here!

If he could, he would just jump out of the window and run away, hiding somwhere in the town.  
But he couldn't. He had to follow his plan.

The plan? Behaving extra good, so he would get a whole free weekend! But not any free weekends... no.  
A weekend to win over a cute little raccoon!

He'd planned everything perfectly out.  
First, he had to convince Lee to let Gaara take a free weekend from their workouts.  
Then, he could start.  
They would go out to eat; nothing fancy! Just a relaxed eating out. Then, he would drag the raccoon into the park, going on a little stroll. At sundown, they would go and watch the sunset; talking about god and the world but nothing at all at the same time.  
The moon would be the one to change the subject.  
He would tell his raccoon that he really would miss him if he would someday move back to Suna with his siblings. He wanted him _here,_ with him, because he really took a liking to him.

It was perfect!

The only problem: Naruto's nerves!

He'd tried to confess to Gaara more than once these past three weeks, but he never had the guts to do so...  
Every time he set his mind to do so, it just needed one look at the redhead to steal his breath - and courage.

It was frustrating!  
So, he thought, if he couldn't confess out of the blue, maybe he could if the setting was the right one? He just had to pull himself together and go through with his plans!

The first hurlde to master was Tsunade.  
She was the one who had to let him go in the first place.

Naruto sat brooding in his bedm when the door opened and Tsunade stepped in.  
Perfect!  
"So brat!" She grinned at him. "Time for your checkup!"  
"Yes, yes. Sooo... I have a question, granny Tsunade."

*Gaara's pov*

Gaara was sore.  
He hadn't felt anything like that in all his life, but that was only natural if you never really used your physical strengths.  
Now he didn't only use them, he had to train them, to harden them, to expand them.  
He needed to get stronger, faster.

Especially faster.  
Kimamaru would've been his dead if he wouldn't have died at the last moment. He'd been too slow to react.

So now that he knew his weakness, he had to eliminate it.

Pff... easier said then done...  
Especially if you had a training partner like Lee. He was crazy! Making him work out until his legs felt like jelly...

Not that anyone ever saw how uncomfortable he was. His sand hid that fact very well.  
Only Lee saw it when Gaara broke down, because he'd been working for too long too hard again. He saw his shaking form or occasionally a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead.  
But as crazy as he seemed... Lee knew when to stop. Not for himself, of course, but for others. He would always send Gaara home, so he had enough time to eat and sleep - not to mention visit Naruto. And as sore as he was, it got better from day to day and he was always rested enough to work out again.

Gaara sighed inwardly.

He was tired, but he refused to leave and sleep.  
He hadn't slept in their home since he left Konoha - not without Naruto. Not with Shukaku back at it's talkative, albeit softer, self. He couldn't risk the chance.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he neared Naruto's door and heard Tsunades raging voice.  
"For Kami's sake, NO! The last time I let you out I had to stich most of your wounds up again! Forget it Uzumaki!"  
"That was three weeks ago, granny!" This was Naruto's whining. "It won't happen again, I promise!"  
"NO! I know you! You just can't stand out of trouble! The second I let you out your running wild again! Unless your going with a guard I won't let you!"  
"But that just won't do! I can't relax with a guard watching my every step!"  
"Then you have to stay here."  
"Oouuuugh! C'mon granny!"  
"Stop calling me that, you brat!"  
"OUCH!"

Gaara grinned a little and chose this moment to step in. Tsunade waved her fist in front of Naruto's face, while the latter rubbed his hurting head.  
"You shouldn't abuse your patient's Tsunade-sama."  
"I'll show you abusing, you little mud-brat!"  
"That wasn't nice granny! Apologize to Gaara!"  
It was almost comical how these two were going at it again, but Gaara just loved to interfere in their fights.

"Why were you fighting again?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.  
"We weren't fighting! Naruto was just being a stubborn brat once again!" Tsunade growled and his Naruto again, who wailed out miserably.  
"I wasn't stubborn, you were! She won't let me go for the weekend unless I take a guard with me, but guards are no fun!"  
"Either you take a guard with you or you don't go at all, it's your choice. I won't risk another stupid accident of yours!"  
"But I wasn't even at fault!"  
Gaara decently cleared his throat to get their attention back.  
"I could be his guard. He'd be under a watchful eye, but never out of sight."  
Naruto beamed at the comment while Tsunade looked at me with measuring eyes.  
"Well... I've never heard of any trouble around you... "  
Her eyes switched to Naruto, who made his best puppy eyes and then sighed unnerved.  
"If I have to re-stitch even _one little scratch _I swear that you won't leave the hospital until your departure with Jiraja!"  
Naruto let out a cry of Joy, while the fifth Hokage just groaned and left the room.

"YOSH! Thank you, Gaara! Now I can finally leave the hospital! Whooo!"

The red-head chuckled lightly at Naruto's new enthusiasm.  
"Remember that it is only for the weekend."  
"Every hour out of here is heaven! Let's go, believe it!"

Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and dashed out of the room, down the halls and out of the hospital.  
The blond laughed happily and stretched in the sun, as soon as they'd stepped outside.  
"Finally out! Uhhh, you don't know how glad I am to finally get to go for a walk! Haha!"

The lips of the raccoon just twitched as he watched his fox practically inhale the sunlight. Even Shukaku chuckled at the picture.  
_"They shouldn't keep him in there for too long. The silly cub seems to need the sunlight like a plant does."_  
Gaara nodded quietly and waited for Naruto to end his little sunbathing. He didn't need to wait long.  
"So! First, I would like to change into some normal clothes." He frowned down on the light grey clothes he'd worn in hospital. "These are just so depressing. And then, how about we visit the bushy eyebrow? You think he'll cut you some slack until I'm back in the hospital?"  
Gaara grinned inwardly and nodded.  
"I'm sure he will understand."  
"Yosh! Then let's go!"

* * *

Hey guy's, I'm back! (=w=)/

Yeah... sry for the long ass wait, but there's a lot going on these days. ... and this chap was a bitch. (-.-)  
I just couldn't find the right words, the right moments and it all just generally got heavenly on my nerves, but I still got it ready...

So... yeah. As you can see, Naruto has a plan. XD  
We'll see how perfect it works out, don't we? ^.^  
Buuut it means that we're just so much closer to the love, doesn't it? *grin*

I'm apologizing in advance, because I don't know how much time I'll find to write next week.  
My big brother will pay me a visit (*dances happily*) and stay for the week AND I'm going on a concert next weekend of my absolute god! *p* I'll try my best, but please don't be disappointed if I can't upload again next week, k?

Yeah... So, I'm going to bed now.  
Stay safe everyone. G'night! ;3


	39. Not quite according to plan

Naruto sighed dejectedly.  
So far, only the part with Lee got as planned. Gaara had been right: Lee let Gaara get some free time for the weekend without complaining much. He just told Gaara, that he would have to give at least 200 % when they trained again to make up for the lost time.

The first stop had been a little Cafe, where they would get a little something to eat.  
And there had been the first problem: Ino.

She'd been there with the other girls and immediately rushed over to them as she saw them.  
The other girls followed shortly after and started a light conversation. Ino however did everything in her might to woe _his _little raccoon! Batting her eyelashes at him, trying - and failing, hehe... - to cuddle up to him, sitting to close and making too many stupid compliment's that only confused Gaara...  
Urgh!  
Gaara was always just looking at her annoyed and tried to get as much space between them as he could, but she was just to dumb to realize his uneasiness!  
Sakura on the other hand saw it, along with Naruto's sour mood at Ino's advances. But Ino just wouldn't go! He tried to reason with her that they should finally go, but Ino wouldn't budge!  
Naruto finally had enough, excused himself and his red-headed friend and fled.

They got exactly 12 steps away until Temari rushed over to them, asking if it was ok for him to be out of the hospital and then coming along for the walk.  
But Naruto couldn't be mad at her. She was Gaara's sister and she just seemed to be so happy to meet them outside of the hospital. It was sweet how she worried about them, but Naruto really wanted to be alone with Gaara now...  
He sighed silently and watched Gaara out of the corner of his eyes.  
He was walking silently, the corners of his lips slightly tugged up in their mid. A movement next to Gaara turned his surprised gaze to Temari, who smirked at him. Caught, Naruto quickly looked forward again and felt how blood rushed into his face.  
Temari let out a satisfied sigh and smiled at her brother.  
"Well, little brother. I think I'll go back now. Be a good guard and stop Naruto from anything stupid, hm?" While Gaara rolled his eyes, Temari grinned again and winked at Naruto. "See you later, boys!"

The fox just stared after the Suna-nin in amazement. Did she just... catch him staring at her brother just to leave without complaining? She even winked at him! Did this mean she knew...?  
Naruto jumped a little, when he suddenly heard Gaara's voice.  
"Naruto?"  
The raccoon looked at him questionably, but the blond quickly reassured him with one of his big grins.  
"It's nothing! C'mon, let's go!"

They got walked peacefully through the forest for a time. Naruto wished to hold the pale hand of his friend, but he was too nervous.  
Instead, he talked with Gaara about happy memories from his childhood. How he had played with Iruka once in this forest. Tag, if he remembered right. Naruto got lost and Iruka had to find him and lead him back home.  
Gaara chuckled at his silliness and told him about his time in Suna after the Chunin exams.  
They've been bugging the council constantly about a new peace treaty and their way to handle things. Gaara was brought in to help and protect the village, but also to try and get the villagers to accept him. It seemed like they where starting to warm up for him, when the siblings left again for Konoha.

He also told him about Shukaku.  
It seemed to be a _she_ now, treating Gaara like it's child and generally showing off a complete different character. He hadn't slept since he left Konoha. The red-head didn't tell, but Naruto knew anyways. He could hear it by the way Gaara was talking about Shukaku.  
Naruto was worried but moved at the same time. It was worrisome, that the poor raccoon couldn't sleep without him, but it filled Naruto with a kind of... joy that Gaara _needed_ him in some way. And he would make sure that the raccoon could sleep tight tonight. He grinned inwardly at the thought and changed their route. The sun would set soon and he wouldn't want to ruin _this_ moment.

Everything turned out as planned.  
They sat here, under the glowing moon, each pondering his own thoughts. The sunset had been as beautiful as ever and Naruto caught Gaara smiling silently, when he leaned back and let the last rays of the sun warm him.  
It was a sight to be memorized.  
The orange light of the sun had given Gaara's skin a soft color and had been caught in his soft hair to let it seem like it had live in itself. The raccoon had sighed contentedly and let his head fall back, exposing his neck...  
It was even more beautiful than 100 sunset's and Naruto had to admit that Gaara looked like the personification of the sun, the desert, the warmth.

He looked like he was supposed to, destined to live in the desert.  
But he was here, in Konoha.  
Where it wasn't nearly as warm as in Gaara's homeland in summer, where it would rain often and where would even lay snow in winter...  
He was here, sending out the vibe of warmth and smiling contentedly at a colder sun. But he _was _smiling, so it was ok. As long as he was smiling it was alright.

When the moon was completely seen above the trees, Naruto sighed sadly.  
"You know, that I have to leave with Jiraya soon, right? Will you return to Suna then?"  
Gaara nodded.  
"Yes. They still need my help."  
The fox nodded back.  
"Will you... move in with your siblings?"  
Naruto could see out of the corner of his eyes how Gaara looked at him and laid his head in confusion to the side, but he didn't turn to him. He couldn't. He would lose his courage.  
"I mean permanently... not only the time I'll be away... because I would miss you, you know?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Gaara with serious but soft eyes. "I really like you, you know? I would hate it to see you just once in a while."

Gaara was just looking at him in disbelief and confusion.  
He was even more beautiful in the moonlight, Naruto decided. In the moonlight, Gaara didn't look like he was at the wrong place. His skin was practically glowing and the moonlight gave his hair and eyes a silvery shine to them. He looked like an angel...  
The small smile that adored his lips shortly after made him even more beautiful.  
He smiled softly at the fox before turning to the moon himself.  
"I will move in with my siblings, but only for the time you're away. I would come back as soon as you let me know of your return."  
Ginning like an Idiot, Naruto faced the moon himself and let his hand slide over the soft grass, resting next to Gaara's while barely touching the others fingers.  
"Then I'll write you as soon as we make our way back. Sound's good?"  
Gaara's answer was a soft humm and the twitching of his fingers, but he didn't pull his hand back. Only shifted them, so they were lightly intervened with Naruto's.

Naruto's heart swelled in joy and he was tempted to embrace the sweet red-head, but a quick side glance stopped him bemusedly.  
Gaara's face was beet-red. This whole situation must be new to him... he shouldn't make too fast moves, or he could scare him off.

So instead, Naruto settled for a long night on the hill, content with the fingers lightly tangled in his.  
He could wait. He'd waited this long, he could wait a little longer for the raccoon to get comfortable with this.

* * *

Hey guys and girls, your little lunatic is back! ヾ（⌒ヮ⌒）ゞ

I was a little down last time I uploaded, sry for that. But now I'm back to my happy/silly self and I'm _so_ happy to_ finally_ get to _this point_ of the story!  
I know, it's not a kiss, but It didn't feel right to just let them kiss. XD Let me have my way, I'm the fucking writer here! *laughs loudly*

Yeah, soooooo... as you can see, they're slowly getting forward.  
Slow progress is still progress! XD

I want them to have a little time together, as a couple before I send Naruto with Jiraya.

Then... I still don't know what to to...  
I'm still thinking how to go forth... or if I even should go forth at all! (._.)  
But this story will find It's end with Naruto's departure. I think I'll write a sequel, but it will be a secluded story. Maybe I'll change the rating.. maybe not.  
We'll see, won't we? XD

Ok my sweet's.  
I'll be on my way then, hm? (^.^)  
Stay save everyone! *waves*


End file.
